


【银英|莱吉 ABO】大时代

by TeaOrCoffee1Or2



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOrCoffee1Or2/pseuds/TeaOrCoffee1Or2
Summary: 警告：1：原著向背景，二设如山，ABO，吉存活if线2：全程神展开！！！——作者脑子里有黑洞！！！什么都干得出来！！！3：如果觉得大公OOC——那一定是跟着DNT跑偏了（疯狂甩锅）。4：别被标题忽悠了，这是篇一本正经的胡说八道5：我的目标是……好好完结尽量不坑QAQ





	1. Chapter 1

一夜情后应该干点啥?

以罗严塔尔的人生经验，80%的帝国名花们会在激情中耗尽体力，简单洗漱后窝在他怀里一觉睡到天亮。剩下的20%精力比较旺盛，然而刚被信息素泡过的脑子不太好使，总是试图与他盖上被子谈人生谈理想，用甜蜜天真的语调，轻巧地许诺要爱他一辈子——仿佛她的“爱情”和“一辈子”是路边5马克卖一朵60马克卖一捆的玫瑰花，可以零售可以批发。

罗严塔尔真情实感地希望床上这位同盟的女性Omega会是前者，这样他们可以轻松、和平地渡过一个晚上。  
毕竟同盟的Omega们普遍作风彪悍。当他上一个床伴得知这个鸳鸯眼的Alpha并不打算与自己有长远发展——比如永久标记什么的——便气急败坏地一巴掌甩了过来。

对一个Omega来说，那巴掌的力道显然是超水平发挥了，以至于在之后小半个月里，原自由行星同盟、现自由行星自治领传媒业就像过年一样，罗严塔尔右脸顶着巴掌印的照片一夜之间刷遍了海尼森特别行政区各大媒体的头版头条，各种脑洞大开的新闻、绯闻、谣言、阴谋论——从“罗严塔尔试图非礼自治领议员的妻子/闺女/侄女被掌掴”到“罗严塔尔试图非礼特留尼西特议长被掌掴”再到“罗严塔尔密谋搞军事政变被特留尼西特议长揭穿并掌掴”——被密集推送、扎堆刷屏。

对罗严塔尔而言，很难说“非礼特留尼西特”和“被特留尼西特揭穿政变”这两个版本的谣言哪个更刺激。前者侮辱他的品位，后者侮辱他的智商。  
放着不管吧，太恶心；管一管吧，又觉得和沙雕较真的自己也会变得很沙雕。 

比起当时海尼森特区媒体沸反盈天的热闹劲，他帝国的同事们诡异地集体沉默了两周。远在费沙的皇帝并未就此事发表任何看法，连一向有机会要找他麻烦、没机会创造机会也要找他麻烦的军务尚书奥贝斯坦竟也没有任何表示。

当时罗严塔尔猜测，可能是他那位好脾气的顶头上司、时任海尼森总督的红发大公为他在御前说了些什么。

他猜对了一半。  
吉尔菲艾斯大公不止“说了些什么”，还想做些什么。

帝国驻扎海尼森的两位元帅一向分工明确。  
一把手海尼森总督吉尔菲艾斯元帅主管行政，二把手海尼森驻军统领罗严塔尔元帅主管军事。虽然总督在行政级别上比军事统领高一级，名义上算罗严塔尔的上司，但是目前海尼森军政分离，吉尔菲艾斯从不主动过问军方调度，同样的，行政方面的事务，罗严塔尔也不会干涉。  
所以，鉴于与媒体打交道一向是吉尔菲艾斯总督的工作，即使作为当事人，在如何平息舆论的问题上，罗严塔尔也插不上手。

“本来我们是可以第一时间将新闻压下去的，但是……自治领的媒体背景错综复杂，民众对我们的黑料喜闻乐见，还有地球教的势力一直在浑水摸鱼——言论自由与舆论操纵是两个概念，我们不能一直被动下去。难得这次幕后黑手自己露了马脚，我们的情报部门从一开始就锁定了目标——只是追踪资金流和收集证据都需要时间，所以不得不放任舆论发酵了整整两周，罗严塔尔元帅，让你受委屈了，非常抱歉。”

当时红发的大公神色温和诚恳，语调略带歉意，说出来的话却是信息量惊人。

罗严塔尔的心态在“不小心坑队友了不好意思”和“如果队友甩锅的话要不要喷回去”之间反复横跳了两周——结果这个神队友不仅干脆利落地帮他解决了问题，还真情实感地对他这个制造问题的人心怀歉意。

看着吉尔菲艾斯脸上无法掩饰的疲惫，罗严塔尔一时语塞，竟不知该如何回应，感觉良心有点疼。

当天下午，一段标题叫做“海尼森日报主编手把手教你一夜成名”的视频开始在各大媒体和社交平台上病毒式传播。  
顾名思义，这段视频的男主角是目前同盟自治领影响力最大的媒体——海尼森日报的现任主编，而女主角们大家都很眼熟——这段时间活跃在各大媒体上、以各种形式控诉罗严塔尔元帅强奸非礼始乱终弃的女性Omega们有一大半在这段视频里直接出镜。

而这位主编的言论给海尼森的社交网络贡献了足足大半年份的金句.

“这段录音有点意思。虽然它只能证明你和罗严塔尔吃过一顿饭，但是没关系，只要稍微剪辑一下，完全可以做出你们刚上完床的效果。”  
“哦宝贝，你很漂亮，但是想要一举成名的话，你还得有一个跌宕起伏的好故事、、。”  
“光有一夜情是不够的，你得为他流过产——不不不，傻姑娘你当然有，我们的执业医师可以证明你有，与你产生共鸣的观众愿意相信你有。”  
“自信一点！女士！自信！你必须对自己的故事坚信不疑，才能让观众对你的故事坚信不疑！”

短短十五分钟的视频，主题直击热点话题，信息量庞大、内容惊人、节奏紧凑、轻松滑稽，连背景音乐都配地极其魔性洗脑，如果放在专业人士眼里，那简直是大神级别的制作水平，不爆都不科学。

于是，一夜之间，舆论反转。

“专业的事还是交给专业人士来做吧。”吉尔菲艾斯大公是这样说的：“同盟的传媒业也不是铁板一块。新兴的网络自媒体很高兴借这个机会打压传统媒体的公信力，而我们只需要提供素材就可以了。”

视频的制作者本来在网络上名气就不小，自该视频上线后，两天之内流量翻三番。  
海尼森日报的公关部门焦头烂额。  
而帝国情报机构自始至终隐于幕后，深藏功与名。

这只是反击的前奏。

没过几天，又传出消息，帝国及海尼森多位政府高层的通讯设备被无良记者偷偷安装了窃听器，经调查，星海传媒等十一家媒体牵涉其中，多位知名的传媒大亨被要求接受政府质询。

涉事的媒体及其背后的母公司连续几周股票跳水，其中四家被人趁机恶意收购，据说第一大股东已经易主。

“从资金流动向来看，这几家媒体和地球教关系匪浅，正好拿来杀鸡儆猴。另外，费沙那边根据我们这次查到的线索，端掉了一批地下钱庄、离案空壳公司。这些都是地球教洗钱的渠道。”吉尔菲艾斯皱着眉头，看上去并不是很满意：“从各种迹象看，费沙的某些资本似乎和地球教牵扯不清，不过这些人也是老狐狸了，证据不太好抓，军务尚书那边还在继续监控事态发展。”

竟然连奥贝斯坦也参合进来了。  
罗严塔尔琢磨了一下。  
一切的起因似乎只是自己脸上多了个巴掌印。  
竟然能借题发挥到这个程度——这其中固然有奥贝斯坦的手笔，但眼前这位一向以温和正直著称的大公殿下，手腕也并不简单。

=======================================

当你的一夜情对象自顾自发呆的时候，你该怎么办？  
同盟的Omega女性还是挺有个性的。  
当罗严塔尔回神的时候，这个姑娘已经拿着遥控机打开电视——调到了娱乐频道。

看着屏幕上那个嬉皮笑脸的主持人，罗严塔尔嘴角抽搐。  
“这是海尼森时下最火的脱口秀节目，可好玩了。”正缩在他怀里的姑娘抬头看见他奇异的表情：“你不喜欢吗？”

当然不喜欢  
但是作为一个Alpha，风度还是要有的。  
于是，三分钟后，罗严塔尔看到自己的照片出现在屏幕上  
……现在换台怕是已经来不及了。

“如果我们把这张照片放大十倍，就能看到，罗严塔尔元帅肩头有一根红色的短发。”  
主持人信誓旦旦，表情夸张：“观众们，你们看清楚，这可不是一根普通的红色短发啊！”

红发怎么了？红发很正常啊？  
罗严塔尔还在努力回忆最近哪一任床伴是红发的，那边主持人已经将他最近的绯闻对象全列了出来——然而其中并没谁是红发的。

“既然不是他们，那么罗严塔尔提督的新欢到底是谁呢？让我们开阔一下思路。”主持人露出了一个神秘的笑容：“首先这根红发是非常鲜艳的正红色——不是常见的棕红、橘红、姜红，也不是年轻的Omega们喜欢染的那种酒红、粉红。在那些我们熟悉的名字里，拥有这种发色的人一只手就能数的过来，其中一位就与罗严塔尔元帅级别相当、年龄差距也不大。”

这个描述越听越不对劲，罗严塔尔有种不祥的预感。  
下一秒，吉尔菲艾斯提督的照片出现在了屏幕上。

“……”罗严塔尔一脸懵逼。

“众所周知，吉尔菲艾斯元帅是男性Beta，而罗严塔尔提督的床伴虽然大多是女性Omega，但男性Beta也不是没有出现过，性别不是问题。” 电视上主持人的分析有理有据：“说起来，吉尔菲艾斯元帅作为帝国军中唯一的Beta，多年来和军中诸多Alpha来往过密，却一点绯闻都没传出来过，这会不会和罗严塔尔提督有关呢？”

怀里的女伴听得津津有味，甚至还投来了好奇的眼神：“我觉得他说的好像有点道理诶？”  
——我不是，我没有，你们不要乱说！

没等罗严塔尔自证清白，主持人抛出了他最有力的证据：“事实上，两位元帅关系一向很好，我们收集到一些照片。比如这张——注意他们的表情。”

第一眼看到照片的时候，罗严塔尔皱起了眉头。

这张照片似乎是在某个公共场合拍到，两个人的肢体语言都很放松。一向习惯性冷笑的罗严塔尔在这张照片里笑的竟然很是正常，而吉尔菲艾斯——他在大众印象里倒是经常笑容温和的，但没有哪一次像这张照片里那样，眼神柔软而专注，眉目间的盈盈笑意里还透着几分宠溺的意蕴。

“哇哦。”女伴吹了声口哨，笑得全身颤抖：“我当年看我的初恋情人的时候，差不多也就是这样的眼神了吧？——所以，你们俩真的没什么吗？”

“……这是在奥丁拍的，摄影角度有问题。”罗严塔尔终于通过照片的背景回忆起当时的情形：“吉尔菲艾斯提督看的人并不是我——当时陛下正从我背后走过来。”

女伴从他怀里钻出来：“哦，所以说他和你们皇帝有什么？”

“——怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？你们皇帝也是Alpha啊？大公是Beta啊？他们还青梅竹马，发生点什么难道不是很正常吗？”

罗严塔尔揉了揉太阳穴，语气略显沧桑：“……你不懂。”

奥丁的军官俱乐部里，除了正常的棋牌、桌球、酒吧、咖啡厅，还有几间设施齐全的格斗室，高级军官们手痒了的时候偶尔会上去打几场。  
偶尔他们还会开赌局，而吉尔菲艾斯元帅的赔率是一向最低的。  
罗严塔尔算了一下，和他比过那么多次，自己赢面还不到40%。米达麦亚的身手和自己差不多，对上吉尔菲艾斯提督的时候还容易被对方身高压制。至于其他人……那就更不必提了。

一直有传言称，吉尔菲艾斯大公本该早就是Alpha的，只是因为21岁那年在秃鹰要塞受过重伤，才迟迟没分化。这种说法虽然没什么科学依据，但和他打过的高级军官们都深以为然。虽然目前这位红发大公还是Beta，但是，在大多数帝国高层军官眼里，他和正常的Alpha差别不大。

鉴于他们的陛下也是Alpha——你说两个Alpha清清白白能干啥？  
然而女伴还是一脸不知该如何吐槽的表情。

“哪怕你们都当他是Alpha——你再看看那张照片上的眼神？一个Alpha用这种眼神看另一个Alpha，哪里正常了？”  
“人家是从小一起长大的朋友，关系好一点难道不是很正常吗？”罗严塔尔理直气壮：“哪里不正常？”  
“……”女伴翻了个白眼：“不是很懂你们这些帝国基佬。”  
——明明是你们这些同盟Omega思路有毒吧？

还未等罗严塔尔反驳，通讯器响了起来。女伴自觉回避后，罗严塔尔接通了通讯，立体投影上出现了吉尔菲艾斯的身影。  
这位殿下不是正在费沙述职，明天就要启程返回了吗？

寒暄过后，吉尔菲艾斯一脸歉意道：“我得晚几天回来。有一些预定的公务无法延期，只能麻烦您帮忙了，非常抱歉。”  
罗严塔尔答应了下来，并与他确认了需要代办的事务，末了又忍不住问了一句：“是费沙那边出了什么事吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯的表情凝固了一秒，他牵动嘴角似乎想笑一笑，而这个毫无温度的笑容却将眼中的忧虑衬地越发明显。

“陛下遇刺了。”吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，再次开口的时候，声音依然平静：“他并没有受伤，但心情不太好。有些事可能需要我处理一下。总之海尼森那边就先麻烦你了，罗严塔尔阁下。”

结束通讯后，罗严塔尔靠在床头，若有所思。  
皇帝没有受伤自然是好事，但是光听吉尔菲艾斯语焉不详的描述，就让人觉得这事还另有隐情。

罗严塔尔回忆起吉尔菲艾斯刚刚的表情，脑子里不自觉地飘过女伴说刚刚的那几句话。  
——一个Alpha会用这种眼神看另一个Alpha吗？  
——大公是Beta啊？他们还青梅竹马，发生点什么难道不是很正常吗？

罗严塔尔抽了抽眼角，及时拽住即将奔逸的思路，觉得自己需要冷静一下。


	2. Chapter 2

窗外的景致在快速后退。  
耳边是军靴敲击地面的脆响，夹杂着女性清亮的声线。  
吉尔菲艾斯从未觉得大本营的走廊如此漫长。

“……封口令已经第一时间下达。陛下回来之后一直将自己关房间。那个自称是威斯塔朗特星惨案幸存者的刺客已经遵照陛下的意思交由宪兵队看管。情况差不多就是这样，大公殿下。”  
“请转告克斯拉总监，不要让犯人接触任何危险物品。”  
“您担心刺客会自杀？”  
——他就差没把'一心求死'四个大字写在脸上了。  
——这种明知故问的问题可以直接跳过去。  
吉尔菲艾斯犹豫了一秒，还是将一句过于诛心的话说了出来：“我并不是在针对谁，但目前恐怕有不少人觉得他死了对大家都是好事。”  
“……”这话完全不像这位红发大公平日的风格，希尔德只能报以沉默。

他们停在皇帝的卧室门口。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬手敲门，并无回应。再多敲一次，只听“砰”地一声，有什么东西撞在门上，发出一声破碎的脆响。  
“陛下不准任何人进去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着紧闭的房门，抿起嘴唇。希尔德的声音飘浮在他耳边。  
“……已经过去六个小时了，陛下他……”  
吉尔菲艾斯侧头看了她一眼。  
他眼神里似乎藏了一些柔软而晦涩的情绪，又似乎什么都没有。  
“多谢。”  
他拉下门把手，直接推门进去。黑色的披风在希尔德面前掀了个角，消失在重新关闭的门后。

“殿下……”  
希尔德有很多话想说，到了嘴边却又咽回去。  
她回头看去，长廊落地窗外的蔷薇都盛开了，花瓣在凋零前绽放到极致，血一样的殷红铺天盖地。

————————————————

燥热，潮湿，微醺  
酒水的深红色透过晶莹剔透的玻璃杯，印在执杯的手上。莱因哈特死死地盯着这刺目到令人眩晕的颜色，太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
他松开领口一颗纽扣。

不正常的热度从脸颊传递到大脑，身体却阵阵发凉。要么大本营的温控系统已经罢工，要么他的信息素在酒精的刺激下正在作妖。  
莱因哈特猜测应该是后者。  
白天那个男人的声音还在耳边反复回响，眼前闪过无数幻象。

——“你们这些掌权者，永远都是这样！永远说你们是为了拯救多数人，所以才不得已牺牲少数人，事实上这不过是一个使你们的行为正当化的藉口。"  
——赤红色的半球从威斯塔朗特星地平线上升起，二百万平民瞬间化为飞灰。  
——战舰相继炸裂，转瞬即逝的火光在浩瀚的星河里明明灭灭。  
——“皇帝万岁！”士兵们狂热的呼声如潮水般从四面八方涌来。  
—— “你宝座的底下就是一片血海，你的皇位就是浮在这一片血海上面，每一分，每一秒，你都要记得。”

他当然记得。  
杯子晃了一下，酒水溅了出来，染红了衣袖。洁白的手并未沾染酒液，湿滑温热的触感却爬上手心。  
就像在无数次噩梦里，从伤口不断涌出的温热液体浸没他的手；那个人的身体在他怀中冷下去；任凭他再怎么声嘶力竭地哭喊那个熟悉的名字，都得不到回应；血泊中伸出无数只白骨森森的手臂，扣着他怀里那个人的身体，要把他拽下去。  
那血泊里有200多万人的血，还有……吉尔菲艾斯的血。

“咔嚓——”  
薄薄的杯壁在不断加重的力道下裂开，锋利的碎片扎入掌心。剧烈的刺痛像一根扎入心头的细针，拨弄两下，挑开多年前结痂的伤口，让封堵的血畅快地流出来。  
门外隐约传来敲门声，然而莱因哈特并不想理会。  
他闭上眼睛，享受这疼痛的快意。

——“幸好刺客被吊灯砸了一下，这伤口如果再偏两毫米就……”  
——“他全身的血液几乎已经流干了……”  
——“休克……”  
——“……身体机能衰竭。”

嘈杂的声音盘旋在耳边窃窃私语，混杂着不肯停歇的敲门声，不断提醒着他多年前几乎失去那个人的事实。  
——滚！  
莱因哈特随手拿起一个杯子砸了过去。  
“砰！”

敲门声停下，所有的声音瞬间平息.  
死一样的空旷和寂静。

莱因哈特深呼吸，挺直的背脊松弛下来，决定允许自己在柔软的椅背上靠一会儿。  
然而下一秒，有人推开房门，直接走了进来。  
那个人有一头比鲜血更耀眼的红发。  
莱因哈特耗尽了全部的自制力，才没让自己从椅子上弹起来。  
————————————————  
翻腾的信息素在空气中张牙舞爪，如提纯十倍的伏特加，嗅一下能让人昏沉小半天。  
然而这对吉尔菲艾斯毫无影响。他至今尚未分化，作为一个Beta，信息素？不存在的。  
但是室内淡淡的血腥味却令他皱起了眉头。

莱因哈特的抬头与他对视一眼，那眼神带着些不知针对何人的狠劲，眼眶却微微发红。他嘴唇动了动，仿佛想喊他的名字，却又咽了回去，。  
僵持两秒，他别过头，金色长发垂下来，遮住了他大半张脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯循着血腥味看去，只见莱因哈特的右手正下意识地握紧，瓷白的手指鲜血斑驳。细细的血线顺着手腕，悄无声息地没入厚厚的驼色地毯。

吉尔菲艾斯僵立三秒。  
略带潮红的脸颊、苍白的嘴唇，眼中的血丝——常识告诉他，眼前这个Alpha的正一脚踩在信息素暴动的边缘，最理性的处理方式莫过于找个医生来为他打一针抑制剂，顺便治疗一下他严重受伤的右手。  
但这个Alpha是莱因哈特。  
他们面对的也远不是抑制剂所能解决的问题。

吉尔菲艾斯阖上房门，从柜子里拿出备用的医药箱，走到莱因哈特面前半蹲下来。  
“莱因哈特大人，”他抬头对视皇帝的眼睛：“你受伤了，我先给你包扎一下。”  
他放柔了声线，语气很温和，眼神沉静却透着几分不容拒绝的坚持。

莱因哈特盯着那双暖蓝色的眼睛，两人僵持了几秒。吉尔菲艾斯径自执起莱因哈特的右手，轻轻掰开蜷曲的手指，露出被细碎的玻璃碴子扎得血淋淋的掌心。  
温热的血液还在不断涌出，却没能让那只僵硬冰冷的手增添一点温度。  
吉尔菲艾斯的睫毛颤了颤。  
他挑了最小号的镊子，用碘伏仔细消了毒，捏住碎片，小心地往外拨拉。  
"嘶……"莱因哈特顿时吃痛地吸了口气。

吉尔菲艾斯并未停手。他的动作细致、平稳。  
这些嵌入血肉的尖利异物，挑出来必然是会疼的。但放着不管的话，就会发炎溃烂，裹着脓血藏在新生的皮肉之下，永远无法自愈。

莱因哈特垂着头。  
他的意识被模模糊糊地分成两半，一半被困在自己的身体里，正看着吉尔菲艾斯微卷的红发出神。另一半裹挟着混乱的情绪和记忆，在过去的无数个时间点之间无序跳跃。真实和幻象交织在一起，沉淀在重重叠叠的好梦和噩梦里。  
最后他循着那一抹最亮眼的红色，坠下去。

——“吉尔菲艾斯，你有没有想过以后要死在什么地方？你总不会希望死在这种冰天雪地里吧？”

这是什么时候的事呢？  
似乎是15岁吧？  
人的意识有着复杂的体系，那些被深埋在时间长河里、早已模糊不清的片段，在某一刻会突然被潮水翻上来——装甲车内冰冷的空气、劣质咖啡升腾的热意、黑面包粗硬的口感、身边同伴令人安心的气息——那些细节从记忆深处仓皇涌出来，瞬间淹没他，清晰地让人窒息。

——“将来不管我拥有什么，一定会和你分享。名誉、权力、财富。我都会分你一半！”  
——“……可是，现在我只有黑面包和咖啡，还有希望而已。”

不自量力的骗子。  
莱因哈特面无表情地嘲讽着15岁的自己。  
那种对未来深信不疑的姿态、理所当然地许下承诺的天真，很刺眼。

他转头看向那个同样15岁的红发少年。他正蜷着长长的腿，将自己塞进装甲车逼仄的座位上，笑眼弯弯，脸上还带着点婴儿肥。  
——“只要有你、还有安妮罗杰小姐在身边……什么地方我都无所谓。  
少年人正处于变声期略带沙哑的声音，穿过十年的光阴，轻轻柔柔地飘过来，像一根羽毛在他心头挠了一下。  
——“你愿意和我分享，我已经很高兴了。”  
那双暖蓝色的眼睛在装甲车内昏暗的光源下亮晶晶地看过来，像海面上粼粼波光。

有那么几秒，莱因哈特以为自己已经被这片海水没顶，沉下去也没关系，他愿意溺死在这里。  
随即他发现，现实中的他只是忘了呼吸。

吉尔菲艾斯已经将他掌心里那些大部分玻璃碎片挑了出来，正对着光仔细检查还有没有细小的漏网之鱼嵌在肉里。

“……吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特终于开口，声音有些干涩。  
“嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯应了一声，半天没等到下文，于是仰头看去。  
莱因哈特薄薄的嘴唇动了动，再次开口的时候，声音虚弱地像是飘浮在空中：“那人说的没有错，朕不但杀了人，而且还是一个卑鄙怯懦的人。”

吉尔菲艾斯一时没反应过来，他缓缓地眨了一下眼睛。

莱因哈特依然没能理清自己乱成一团麻的思路。他有很多话想说，却不知该从何说起，平日里那些娴熟的语言组织技巧此时被遗忘的干干净净。  
当技巧失灵的时候，人只能跟着直觉走下去  
而现在，直觉告诉他，不知道该说什么的时候，就从噩梦的源头说起吧。

“如果我去制止的话，那么那场屠杀就可以被阻止，可是我却没有那样做。”

他早该为四年前的过错忏悔，却一直逃避到现在。  
然而人永远无法回避自己的过去，总有一天那些阴影会追上来，吞噬你。

“愚蠢恶劣的布朗胥百克公爵自己犯下了罪孽，而我却利用他的罪孽，自己独占了利益。”莱因哈特试图给自己下一个定义：“我明白，我是一个彻底的卑劣者，我不配拥有皇帝的地位，而且也不值得让士兵们为我欢呼。”

莱因哈特顿了顿，语气艰涩：“吉尔菲艾斯，对不起，这样的我，已经让你失望了吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气。

四年前，他在手术台上挣扎着活下来，昏迷了一个多月。  
昏迷期间，他的意识仿佛被泡在温水里浮浮沉沉，水面上有一层厚厚的坚冰。有时候那个熟悉的声音会透过冰层传来——那声音断断续续，他不确定具体说了什么，似乎是一些忏悔、祈求的词句。  
最终他追寻着那个声音，找到了冰面上最薄的某处——薄的可以轻易让光透进来，他费劲地砸穿了那处薄冰。  
然后睁开了眼睛。

他看到他那个一头金发的友人扑过来，想握住他的手，却犹豫地停在近在咫尺的地方。

很多年后他还记得莱因哈特当时的表情。  
就像一只被抛弃的幼兽，怯生生地盯着冰天雪地中那一簇微弱的野火。贪婪地想要靠得再近一点，好让自己暖起来，又怕凑得太近会让飘摇的火光彻底熄灭。

所以当时的他用尽所有的力气，动了动小指，勉强勾住莱因哈特右手衣袖上的扣子。

从小到大，莱因哈特大人其实很少哭泣。  
那天他哭得连话都说不清晰。

在这之后他们之间一切照旧，甚至比过去更亲密。只是谁也没再提起引发那次冲突的威斯塔朗特星惨案。  
对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，他所求的无非是莱因哈特的反省和悔过——而莱因哈特目前的状态，已经远不止反省或者忏悔那么简单。  
他隐约能猜到莱因哈特的心结在哪里，只是这件事上他牵涉太深，立场微妙，贸然碰触反而可能适得其反。所以只能耐心等待。有些事必须在合适的契机下，才能彻底解决。

现在契机似乎已经出现，而他需要几分钟来组织语言。

大脑高速运转并未耽搁吉尔菲艾斯手上的动作，一心两用很正常，习惯就好。  
他检查了三遍，终于确认自己没有漏掉任何一小片玻璃碴——于是再次给伤口消毒，喷上止血剂。  
当他剪下一段绷带，开始包扎伤口的时候，终于斟酌好了言辞。

“我至今不能赞同您在威斯塔朗特星惨案中的做法——但有件事您说的不对。”  
金发的年轻人表情未变，手却细微地颤了颤，随即被临时客串医务人员的红发青年握住，用绷带再缠一圈。

“如果您试图将这件事冠以大义，将平民的死伤正当化，我会失望；如果您坦然接受奥贝斯坦的逻辑，认为放弃少数人的生命换取多数人生存理所当然，我会失望；如果您事后将责任推卸到奥贝斯坦或者别的什么人身上，我会失望。”  
“但您既没有美化自己的行为，也没有推卸任何责任，反而试图将更多的东西背负在自己身上。”

吉尔菲艾斯将绷带打了个结，剪掉多余的布料，终于包扎完毕。

“我并不是威斯塔朗特星惨案的受害者，也没有资格和立场代替他们接受道歉或者表达谅解。但是莱因哈特大人——”  
吉尔菲艾斯就着半跪的姿势，将双手轻柔地覆盖在莱因哈特膝盖上，扬起头，暖蓝色的眼睛认真地看过来：“很多年前您说过，无论你将来拥有什么，都会分我一半——那么，荣誉、权力、地位，你都分给我了，也请把您所背负的罪孽，分我一半吧。”

莱因哈特的表情凝固了足足半分钟。  
然后他眨了眨眼睛，有什么东西渐渐消融在他冰蓝色的瞳孔里。  
他抬起完好的左手，拨了拨吉尔菲艾斯的红发，顺着脸颊抚下去。

——我在做什么呢？

他托起好友的下颚，用一种不太确定的语调，唤他的名字。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯？”

好友暖蓝色的眼睛温柔地看过来，连眼神里浅浅的疑惑都带着几分缱绻的意蕴。

——我想做什么呢？

莱因哈特俯下身，毫不犹豫地亲吻上好友红润的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

莱因哈特醒的很早。  
他睁开眼睛，看到阳光透过薄薄的窗纱，均匀地洒在枕边人的脸上。

莱因哈特侧过身，支着脑袋，饶有兴致地打量吉尔菲艾斯这张近在咫尺的脸。  
眉目深邃，鼻梁高挑，面部轮廓干净利落。  
这种脸型给人的观感本该如刀锋般冷峻——然而当他睁开眼睛，那偏圆的眼型总让人想起丛林间某种温顺的食草动物，瞳孔蓝得像矢车菊的花瓣。

——那一定是世界上最温暖的色调。

莱因哈特这样想着，嘴角翘了翘，忍不住拨弄起那头质地柔软色泽艳丽的红发。尽管他的动作已经足够小心，依然惊动了吉尔菲艾斯。  
军人的警觉心和极度的疲惫交战了几秒，勉强占了上风。吉尔菲艾斯蹙起眉心，眼皮掀了掀，眼看要醒来。莱因哈特抢在那双暖蓝色的眼睛睁开之前，伸手遮了上去。

长长的睫毛在他掌心的软肉上颤动，有点痒。

“天还没亮呢。”莱因哈特凑过去，耳语道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你再睡一会儿。”  
或许是昨夜消耗了太多精力，或许身畔的气息太过熟悉，吉尔菲艾斯嘴唇动了动，逸出几个无意义的音节，便再次安静下来。

莱因哈特等了一会儿，直到枕边人的呼吸频率变得舒缓悠长，才慢慢挪开自己的手。  
他的目光在吉尔菲艾斯被反复啃咬而显得格外红润的嘴唇上定格了几分钟，眼神沉了下去。

与吉尔菲艾斯同床共枕并不是什么新奇的体验。

从幼年时代到少年时代，他们因为各种原因在睡在同一张床上过夜的次数已经数不胜数。  
而当四年前，吉尔菲艾斯重伤出院后，更是经常在深更半夜收获一只被噩梦惊醒后爬窗撬锁摸进他被窝的金发友人——重伤初愈的吉尔菲艾斯自己心平气和情绪稳定，反倒是目睹好友当着自己的面挨了两枪的莱因哈特出现了明显的创伤后应激障碍(PTSD)症状。

莱因哈特本人对心理咨询非常抵触，自认除了噩梦多了点、好友不在身边的时候焦虑了点之外，根本没毛病。  
而吉尔菲艾斯和心理医生关起门讨论三小时后，第二天就收拾行李，顶着宪兵们感激涕零的目光，搬进了莱因哈特的房间——结果金发青年的精神状态明显好转，但从此被惯出了不抱着红发挚友入睡就容易失眠的毛病。

所以莱因哈特现在非常惊讶。  
一起睡了那么多年，他竟然直到现在才意识到，吉尔菲艾斯现在还是个Beta，而他自己是个Alpha。

一直以来，对莱因哈特而言，吉尔菲艾斯是他重要的、唯一的、绝对不能失去的朋友。而现在他发现，朋友这个定义似乎已经不能满足他内心咆哮的占有欲……以及一些他无法确切描述的东西。

吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇吻上去非常柔软，他的腰身握上去劲瘦而柔韧。  
他温润的眼神、顺从的姿态似乎与平日并无不同。但绞紧床单的手指、眼角的微红却泄露了他极力掩饰的无措和慌乱。  
而莱因哈特并不打算放过他。

只是，作为一个头一次提枪上阵，实践经验为0，理论基础贫乏的Alpha——一上手就试图标记一个Beta这种高难度操作，显然超纲了。

幼年军校是有生理课的。  
对莱因哈特来说，那些重要的课程务必深刻理解举一反三，教科书和课外阅读材料都得从头翻到尾，再倒着背出来。  
而那些不重要的课程——比如每道题都能用“黄金树皇朝万岁，为皇帝陛下尽忠”混到分的政治课，和“为什么我们有六种性别却不需要建六种厕所”这种简答题占了总分1/3的生理课——不妨拿来发呆走神、补充睡眠。反正课后只要翻翻吉尔菲艾斯那本条理清晰的课堂笔记，上了考场一样能考第一。

睡过了政治课的莱因哈特成功掀翻了黄金树皇朝，最终加冕为王。  
睡过了生理课的莱因哈特标记失败了三次才想起来，Beta的生理结构决定了他们被标记的成功率只有0.01%。

而连续失败的标记已经给吉尔菲艾斯的身体造成了不小的负担。  
这让皇帝被信息素熏得发热的大脑终于冷静下来。

莱因哈特无意识地咬着手指，努力回忆昨晚那些细节。  
似乎从头到尾，他都忘了问一句，吉尔菲艾斯他自己是不是真的愿意被标记。

一直以来，他理所当然地要求吉尔菲艾斯永远和自己在一起——从儿时要求他陪自己进入幼年军校，到成年后让他陪自己征战四方，拉他在权力的游漩涡中浮沉至今——他独占了好友的忠诚、能力、全部注意力。即使违背了好友温柔仁善的天性，即使前路荆棘遍地，只要他开口索求，吉尔菲艾斯从来不会拒绝。

但这一次不一样。

在帝国，无论是Alpha和Beta的结合，还是Beta和Omega的结合，其实都很常见。

而吉尔菲艾斯在帝国军队里堪称单兵武力值的天花板，这样彪悍的战斗力让所有人都默认他是个被旧伤延迟了分化的Alpha。  
作为一起生活了十一年的青梅竹马，莱因哈特心里清楚，他这位红发挚友在自我认知上和正常的Alpha差别不大。更糟糕的是，自己也并不是他唯一守护的人。

当年他的红发挚友为了保护他而重伤后，莱因哈特曾经亲口问过姐姐，是否深爱着吉尔菲艾斯。  
姐姐没有回答，她当时的表情自己一辈子都无法忘却。

那么吉尔菲艾斯呢？他对姐姐，对自己，又是什么心态？  
这个问题他始终没敢问出口。

而自己对吉尔菲艾斯的心情，又该如何定义呢？  
很久以前，吉尔菲艾斯半开玩笑地问过自己，喜欢怎么样的Omega。当时自己回答了什么呢？已经记不清了。  
印象更深的反倒是当时透过酒杯所看到的，红发友人沉静的眼眸。

恋爱、喜欢这类词对他来说一直过于遥远，结婚生子这种事也从未正经出现在他的人生规划中。甚至，坦白地讲，除了吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐之外，他并不是很期待、也不太懂得，要如何与另一个人建立亲密联系。

那么对于吉尔菲艾斯呢？  
他的独占欲，到底是出于友情？亲情？习惯性的依赖？安全感的需求？  
还是所谓的爱情？

毕竟，在昨晚之前，他甚至从未想到自己会对吉尔菲艾斯产生情欲。作为一个从未标记过Omega，发情期全靠抑制剂的男性Alpha，昨夜的欢愉令他食髓知味，却又带着一丝隐秘的罪恶感。

一直和吉尔菲艾斯当朋友又有什么不好呢？  
莱因哈特咬着手指。  
在友情的名义下，他不需要对吉尔菲艾斯与姐姐之间的关系刨根究底，不需要打破三个人之间微妙的平衡，承受自己不想要的答案，或者伤害自己想要保护的人。

理性上来讲，这种心态应该称之为逃避，其原理约等于一只鸵鸟把脑袋埋进沙子里。  
但他并没有太多选择的余地。

何况未来还存在很多变数。  
如果有一天吉尔菲艾斯分化成了Alpha，也许莱因哈特将在夹缝里进退两难。  
他无法放手任由吉尔菲艾斯走出他的生命，也不能滥用吉尔菲艾斯的忠诚，放任自己的独占欲吞噬他的未来。

吉尔菲艾斯重伤后迟迟没有分化这件事一直是莱因哈特的心结。然而总会有那么一瞬间，莱因哈特又暗自期冀，如果吉尔菲艾斯一直是Beta该多好。  
他为这样自私的念头感到愧疚自责，却无法将它从脑子里驱赶出去。

===================================

吉尔菲艾斯半醒半睡间，总觉得有人在盯着他。  
他并未察觉到任何恶意，被窥伺的感觉却挥之不去。  
这种感觉非常奇异——神经末梢仿佛被人拿针尖有一下没一下地戳着，身体却被疲劳和安全感联手摁在温水里。耳边似乎有人说话，仔细去听却只能听到沙沙的白噪音。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”

谁在喊他的名字？  
他含含糊糊地应了一声。

那声音消失了片刻，又再次响起。  
“……你会恨我吗？”

——哈？  
吉尔菲艾斯翻了个身，皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴，终于彻底醒了。

一双手臂从背后抱了上来，几缕金色的发丝垂到他眼前，有人将下巴搁在他肩头蹭了蹭。

脑子虽然已经清醒了，身体却懒洋洋地不想动。这种被人从背后搂着腰的姿势有些诡异，不过对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，现在还有更重要的事需要在意。  
“莱因哈特大人，为什么这么说？”  
“……”莱因哈特的声音有些闷：“你本来早该分化成Alpha的……”

——怎么突然纠结起这个了？  
——莱因哈特大人的思路真是越来越跳跃了。

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“莱因哈特大人，其实我一直觉得当Beta挺好的。”

莱因哈特别别扭扭地哼了一声。  
不用回头吉尔菲艾斯都知道，莱因哈特现在一定是满脸“我知道你只是想安慰我，但是这个理由太牵强了，我一点都不开心”的表情。

“我一直认为信息素是把双刃剑，虽然可以刺激体能，增加爆发力，但同样也会让人失去理智，干扰正常的判断力。”吉尔菲艾斯只好开始一本正经的胡说八道……还试图说得有理有据让人信服：“鉴于我的体能一向够用，分化成Alpha对我来说并不是必须的，至少我个人从未因此困扰过。”  
有一缕金色的长卷发在他眼前晃来晃去，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住从被窝里伸出手去捉住它，绕在指尖转了两圈，又慢悠悠地补充了一句：“但如果莱因哈特大人因此自责的话，我倒是真的要开始困扰了。”

可能因为刚起床的缘故，他的声线有些沙哑。莱因哈特搂着他的腰一动不动，似乎连呼吸都静止了。  
吉尔菲艾斯莫名地觉得，这个时候还是不要回头看他的表情比较好。

半响，莱因哈特整个人靠了过来，人体的温热隔着后背薄薄的睡衣蔓延到神经末梢，扣在腰上的手臂握得更紧了。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“你别回海尼森好不好。”  
“好像不行呢，莱因哈特大人。”  
“哼。”

知道某人只是在撒娇，但该哄还是要哄的。  
虽然这只暴躁的幼兽并不挠人，但是——吉尔菲艾斯回想了一下每次莱因哈特撒娇未遂闹脾气的模样——脑补了一只拿屁股对着他，尾巴还拖在地板上扫来扫去的大猫。

于是他试图讲道理：“你看，地球教这次损失那么惨重，接下来他们肯定是要给点反应的。海尼森有一批高层官员与地球教有牵扯，我出发前情报科主管还和我拍着胸脯保证会掘地三尺把这些人挖出来。另外帝国第一批去海尼森考察的投资商这次也会跟我一起……嘶——”

作为一个勤勉的明君——莱因哈特拒绝在床上讨论工作。  
于是吉尔菲艾斯的脖子被他愤愤地咬了一口。

脖颈的肌肤本来就嫩，被咬的位置在旧伤附近，更是敏感。吉尔菲艾斯浑身一颤，莱因哈特放轻了唇齿间的力道，从啃咬变成了吸吮。  
“……要不，我再多留几天？”颈部那一点点的疼痛逐渐演变成酥麻，还有点痒，吉尔菲艾斯不得不努力稳住自己的声线，以免带出颤音：“宪兵队关着的那个刺客，不如就交给我处理吧。办完这事我再回海尼森。”

莱因哈特的动作顿了顿，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“你办事我总是放心的。”他吻了吻吉尔菲艾斯的侧脸：“所以一年，最多一年。一年之后你得回来我身边。”

吉尔菲艾斯趴在枕头上眨了眨眼睛。  
——海尼森总督法定任期三年。  
——不过只要将地球教和费沙残留势力连根拔起，剩下的事，就丢给罗严塔尔好了。以他的能力想必是绰绰有余。  
——不知道一年时间够不够，努力一下吧，毕竟和莱因哈特大人分开那么久，他也挺想他的。

“我会尽力的，莱因哈特大人。”红发青年笑了起来，语气却颇为认真。

他笑的时候眼睛里有光。  
莱因哈特看着红发友人温润的眉目，有句话神差鬼使地涌到嘴边：“吉尔菲艾斯——”

“嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯应了一声。  
似乎是察觉到好友语气里的异样，暖蓝色的眼眸关切地看过来。  
莱因哈特看到那双明澈的瞳孔中清晰地映出自己的身影——仿佛一直将他放在眼里，装进心里。

一直以来，在这样的目光里，他可以得到对抗全世界的勇气。  
而现在，他看着这双眼睛，嘴边的话被小心翼翼地咽了回去。  
昨日的盔甲，今日的软肋。

“没什么。”他把玩着吉尔菲艾斯的红发，扁了扁嘴，小声嘟嚷：“吉尔菲艾斯最讨厌了。”


	4. Chapter 4

虽然吉尔菲艾斯常驻海尼森，但他身兼帝国宰相一职，费沙大本营左侧那栋白色建筑作为帝国宰相的办公室一直为他留着。目前大公的幕僚班底有1/3常年留驻这里，负责海尼森政府与大本营之间各项协调工作。

一般来说，在这栋办公楼里是很难逮到吉尔菲艾斯本人的。所以，当难得回一趟办公室的吉尔菲艾斯前脚刚进门，后脚就听说军务尚书求见——忍不住挑了挑眉毛。

被蹲点了吗？  
看来这回军务尚书真的很生气。

吉尔菲艾斯揉揉眉心，让秘书把人请进来先。

奥贝斯坦进门的时候，表情上倒看不出什么异样——军务尚书的一年三百六十五天面无表情，连撸狗都不能让他嘴角翘一下，要兴师问罪的时候，自然也是眼都不眨的。

“今天早上有人看到那个据说已经在宪兵队自尽的刺客活生生地出现在费沙第二疗养院附近，和他在一起的那几个人长得很像九科的情报官。请问阁下对此事知情吗？”

——如果你敢说不知情，我就下令就地击毙越狱的狂徒及其同党。  
这句潜台词虽然没说出来，但是以军务尚书的一贯做风，差不多就是这个意思。

吉尔菲艾斯笑容不改，做了个请坐的手势，再让秘书冲两杯咖啡送过来。

九科全称第九情报科，代号游骑兵，虽然编制挂在统帅本部，但实际上受宰相府直接管辖，只对帝国宰相本人负责。这个部门由吉尔菲艾斯大公亲手创建，其历史可以追溯到现任皇帝莱因哈特发迹之前。  
虽然在现任军务尚书奥贝斯坦投入莱因哈特麾下后，另组了一个目前直属于军务省的情报机构“帝国安全调查署”，但游骑兵从未解散，反而因为在几场战争中的出色表现，迅速发展壮大。  
目前，安查署的情报网主要针对帝国本土势力，而游骑兵与军方密切合作，大半的情报网都搭建在新领地上。  
虽然各有侧重，但双方职权范围重合度不小，磕磕绊绊互相挖坑也不是一次两次，抢预算的时候还经常掐成一团，可以说从上到下两看两相厌。

作为实打实的帝国第二人，吉尔菲艾斯这几年没少被奥贝斯坦针对，也算是一回生二回熟了。虽然理论上来说，帝国宰相办的事并不需要向军务尚书负责，但是奥贝斯坦今天的质疑，他从一开始就没打算否认。

“这个人叫卢卡斯•迈耶，昨天九科的负责人刚把他的评估报告交到我手上——没有反社会倾向，暴力犯罪、报复社会的可能性都不大——陛下的意思是这件事到此为止，不必再追究。安排他改换身份只是为了避免不必要的麻烦。陛下亲自签发的特赦令就在这里，阁下要过目嘛？”

奥贝斯坦并没有去看桌面上那张特赦令，他无机质的义眼紧盯着吉尔菲艾斯的脸。  
“是陛下的意思，还是殿下自己的意思？”  
他能把“殿下”两个字念得像骂人……也是一种本事。

“作为臣子，我无条件遵从陛下的意志，想必尚书阁下也是一样。”  
“哦?包括四年前的威斯塔朗特惨案?”  
语气平淡，恶意满满。

端着咖啡进来的秘书虽然没听到前因后果，但总觉得房间里凉飕飕的，深深怀疑自己进来的不是时候。吉尔菲艾斯接过咖啡，温和地道了声谢，示意秘书先出去。  
小姑娘眼观鼻口观心，赶紧同手同脚地溜了。

吉尔菲艾斯将其中一杯咖啡推到奥贝斯坦面前。深色的液体在杯子里晃了晃，水气携着香味从杯子里悠悠地飘出来。  
在威斯塔朗特惨案这个问题上，他和奥贝斯坦两人三观不同，理念不同，争不出个对错，还是不要互相伤害了。

“我相信阁下今天并不来和我讨论威斯塔朗特惨案的，甚至对刺客本人的死活也不感兴趣。”吉尔菲艾斯抿了一口咖啡，决定坦率一点：“所以阁下到底想说什么？”

“据我所知，殿下从一开始就对威斯塔朗特惨案非常不满。”奥贝斯坦的语气依然平静：“那么，殿下出于个人喜好，利用与陛下的亲密关系，引导陛下特赦一个试图行刺皇帝的暴徒时，有没有考虑过这么做的后果？”

“我确实对威斯塔朗特惨案非常不满。但阁下给我扣的这口黑锅，我是不背的。”吉尔菲艾斯嘴角微翘，眉目里却没有一丝笑意：“哪怕我真有私心，陛下也不是任人操纵的傀儡——这一点想必尚书阁下也是赞同的吧？”

军务尚书沉默几秒，微不可查地点了下头，算是默认。

“陛下从一开始就说过，绝对不能再杀害威斯塔朗特上的任何人。”吉尔菲艾斯解释： “他将这件事交给我办，也是为了保证这个人能活下去的同时——规避可能产生的风险。”

“那殿下都做了什么呢?”

这个解释起来就复杂了。  
吉尔菲艾斯沉吟片刻，组织了一下语言：“阁下对战后社会福保障利体系中的PCIS系统了解多少？”

所谓PCIS系统，全称战后心理监控与干预系统，主要针对在战争中出现严重心理问题的退伍军人——PTSD之类的心理疾病在退役军人中并不罕见，程度严重的甚至出现了幻听幻视，一脚踩在精神分裂的边缘。  
而这些人大多身经百战，军事素养能把普通警察吊起来打。一旦出事，对他们本人、他们的家庭成员、以及当地的治安都是极大的威胁。

而PCIS系统会在军人退役之前，给他们做一次心理评估，将那些出现心理问题的人提前甄别出来，并根据病情的严重程度，为他们安排强制或半强制的免费心理治疗。  
等治疗结束后，还会有当地社区工作者和民间义工定期上门回访，监控他们的心理状态，帮他们解决生活上常见的一些问题——比如学历、职业技能、就业问题——引导这些人重新回归社会。

“PCIS系统的运作流程涉及十二个政府部门，近千个民间机构，目前刚开始试点运营不到半年——总的来说比较烧钱，一时半会还看不出成效。”吉尔菲艾斯试图长话短说：“卢卡斯•迈耶算是一个比较极端的案例，将他交给PCIS系统，本身也是对这个系统的一次评估。如果它能成功帮助这个人回归社会，那么至少证明这个系统是行之有效的，可以考虑将来在全国推广。”

“殿下倒是深思熟虑。”奥贝斯坦扯了扯嘴角，算是礼貌性地笑过了。  
不过根据吉尔菲艾斯的经验，这种句式的后面一般会接个但是。  
“但是，你将这种对陛下心怀仇恨的人放归社会，就不怕有一天流言四起吗？”

这倒是个好问题。

“关于这方面的流言早满天飞了，多他一个不多，少他一个不少——高清录像的存在本身就是我们罪证。舆论引导宜疏不宜堵，能靠宣传口解决的问题，就别总想着简单粗暴杀人灭口了吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯苦笑，尽量让自己的语气温和些：“历史上所有的明君都有污点，而他们之所以是明君，是因为比起那些污点，他们所创造的盛世更有讨论的价值——所以说，与其费心掩饰过去的错误来保全自己的名誉，不如想办法把今年的GDP再提高两个百分点比较实在——后半段是陛下的原话。”

“至于我自己的想法——”吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑：“帝国坐拥数万光年的疆域，数千亿计的人口，这么大的一个国家，不应该容不下一个想要活下去的人。”

奥贝斯坦面无表情。  
他拿起勺子，搅了搅咖啡上的奶沫。

所谓的三观不和就是——辩上三天三夜，照样谁也说服不了谁。  
王道和霸道在历史上撕了几千年没都没撕出个对错是有原因的。  
大家都很忙，还是不要浪费时间了。  
但是槽还是要吐的

奥贝斯坦抿了口微凉的咖啡：“看来海尼森的红茶味道不错，殿下现在的论调和那些共和主义者异曲同工。”

这话就差没指着他的鼻子骂通敌了。

“红茶是挺好喝的，但是那边的餐桌礼仪是下午茶时间不讨论政治话题，不然容易消化不良。”吉尔菲艾斯好脾气地笑了笑，语调很轻松： “事实上，我去海尼森之前，陛下也想让我帮他看看，所谓民主国家的国家机器是怎么运作的。而我的结论是，这种政体的游戏规则确实有可以借鉴之处，但漏洞一样很多。我们正在走的，是一条从未有前人走过的路，多参考一下别人的经验，总归没有坏处。”

“殿下倒是很有想法，但也请不要忘了，这是一个刚结束战争不到两年的国家，各方势力盘根错节。”奥贝斯坦语气凉飕飕的：“无论陛下想做什么，他的皇位是否稳固决定了这个国家的政局是否稳定。而一个稳定的国家才是一切的根基。”

“你说得对。”吉尔菲艾斯看着对面同僚八风不动的万年扑克脸，突然很想逗逗他：“然而这不正是阁下存在的意义吗？陛下非常相信阁下的能力，也请阁下继续努力，不要辜负陛下的信任才是。”

奥贝斯坦的表情似乎已经没什么变化。  
不过吉尔菲艾斯敢肯定他至少呆滞了三秒。  
他垂眼喝完了咖啡，顺势藏起眼底幽幽的笑。

传闻帝国宰相和军务尚书一向不对盘。  
无论是当世还是后世，人们都一致认为军务尚书应该对此负全责。毕竟吉尔菲艾斯大公是出了名的温和谦逊情商高，人缘肉眼可见的好。

军务尚书觉得这些人可能都瞎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1：外传《击碎星辰的人》里，吉尔菲艾斯当年确实给莱皇搞过情报，直到奥贝斯坦来了以后才撂挑子——问题是按照外传里的写法，吉尔菲艾斯手里明显应该有张情报网，这张情报网也并没有移交给尚书，再后来大公就死了……
> 
> 2：关于奥贝斯坦手里的情报网——emmmmm银英里基本没涉及情报战描写，但感觉尚书这个性格，不搞一搞情报简直不科学，所以我决定自己放飞了。
> 
> 3：这篇文里，大公手里的情报机构和尚书手里的情报机构，你们可以直接理解成银英版的FBI和CIA，理论上来说一个对内，一个对外，业务范围不冲突，但该互相坑的时候绝对不手软（喂——）


	5. Chapter 5

“……明天一早我就到海尼森……不，不要急，等成本审核报告出了再说……对，就是这个意思……可以，但是别让他们看出来，不然我们就被动了……你之前递上来的文件我已经看过了，你们做的很好，辛苦了……”

办公室的门向两侧滑开，肯拉特•冯•摩德尔一进门，就看到他那位红发的上司一边插着耳机和海尼森的下属们通话，一边用羽毛笔在文件上写下一段长长的批注。个人终端的投影还悬浮在空中，密密麻麻的数据图表看得人眼晕。

“……是吗？请他后天下午来我办公室，这件事我需要和他面谈……好的，谢谢。”

吉尔菲艾斯摁了一下手边的按钮结束通话，扭头便看见小侍从站在一旁，咬着嘴唇，一副欲言又止的模样。  
“怎么了，”红发的大公笑了起来：“肯？”

“您已经连续工作了十八个小时了，晚餐都没吃——法定工作时间一天才八小时呢！”金发的小侍从扁扁嘴。

“司法课程学的不错嘛，这么快就能活学活用了呀。”小家伙认真抱怨的模样挺有趣的，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住开了个玩笑：“放心，财务省不会克扣我加班费的。”

“才不是这个问题。”肯拉特一脸认真地嘟嚷道：“殿下，现在已经是晚上十一点了，你再不休息就要熬夜了——陛下说您上回连续熬夜，差点疲劳过度导致旧伤复发，很危险的。”

“哦？”吉尔菲艾斯有些意外：“他还跟你说了什么？”

“陛下还说，让我好好照顾您日常起居，别让您一忙起来就忘了吃饭睡觉。如果您不听劝，就——”

“就怎么样？”

金发少年一脸耿直：“就给他打小报告。”

“……呀”吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地眨巴一下眼睛，眉眼弯弯地笑了起来：“听上去挺可怕的。”

肯拉特注意到，红发大公的手正无意识地握上胸前的吊坠。

那是一只银质的挂坠盒，盒盖上的浮雕是一只长着羽翼的狮子。简明有力的线条清晰地勾勒出雄狮的轮廓，爪牙毛发之类的细节刻画地生动细腻。红宝石镶嵌的眼睛冷冷地盯着你，颇有几分不怒自威的震慑力。

这个吊坠似乎是在费沙出发那天才刚挂上去的，肯拉特回忆了一下，确定以前没见过它。

事实上，出身平民的吉尔菲艾斯大公衣着一向简洁干练，从没有佩戴首饰的习惯。比如现在便是一身银黑色军服，领口袖口扣的严严实实，作为全身上下唯一的配饰，垂在胸口这串挂坠虽然并不扎眼，但照样很有存在感。

“离到达海尼森还有六个小时。”红发大公看了眼时间，拇指缓缓摩挲着狮子的羽翼：“肯，你先去休息，我处理完这些东西就去睡一会儿。”

“这些东西”厚度堪比垒起来的两块砖！！！  
等您处理完了，巴巴罗萨就该着陆了！！！

陛下当时怎么说的来着？  
——动动脑筋，想想办法。  
——吉尔菲艾斯那么温柔，他不会让你们为难的。

金发的侍从乖巧地笑了起来：“等殿下睡了，我就去休息。”  
“……”吉尔菲艾斯一愣：“你不用……”  
“用的！今晚就我一个人值班，殿下身边总不能一个人都不留吧？”肯拉特一脸认真，语速飞快：“再说了，哪有殿下在加班，侍从去休息的道理啊？”

这小家伙跟谁学的这招？  
吉尔菲艾斯翻了翻那堆文件，似乎并没有哪份是需要紧急处理的。  
自己加班到几点都无所谓，但拖着目前还未成年的属下一起熬夜，就不太合适了。

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，将手上那份文件从头看到尾，在最后一页签名盖章——剩下的那堆直接塞回抽屉，起身下班走人。

“去睡吧，下次不许这样。”吉尔菲艾斯看着小侍从笑嘻嘻的脸，无奈地揉揉那头金毛：“小孩子睡太晚会长不高。”

凑得近了点，有股类似橙子的香味滑过鼻端。  
这小家伙用了香水吗？可能是有心上人了吧？  
说起来，再过一个半月，这孩子就该成年了。

吉尔菲艾想起斯第一次看到他的时候，是在四年前的奇霍伊萨星域会战。当时立典亥姆侯爵被自己追的慌不择路，开炮轰了他自家的运输舰。  
肯拉特便是那艘运输舰上的幸存者，那一年才十四岁。他刚获救的时候，脸上还糊着血污和炭屑，身材细瘦，抬头看人的样子像只刚从煤灰堆里爬出来的小动物。

时间过得真快，当年身高不到他肩膀的小孩子，现在都有一米八八了。  
有时候，看看这些年轻人，总会想起自己和莱因哈特大人早年的情形。

吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸胸前的吊坠，一点都不觉得自己老气横秋的思路有什么不对

=====================================

吉尔菲艾斯并不是个认床的人。再说巴巴罗萨上的那张床他也没少睡，不存在突然就睡不惯了的可能。  
然而今晚他已经翻身八次，依然没能成功地睡过去。身体已经极度疲惫，但思维却像山崖上的羚羊，活蹦乱跳，不着边际。

他干脆靠着枕头坐了起来，拧开一盏床头灯，从床头柜里抽出一本封面纯黑的厚重文书。

这本文书由格林美豪简上将撰写，记录黄金树时期贵族、官僚、军部的种种内幕秘辛，时间横跨七十六年。  
莱因哈特大人拿到这本笔记后，并不打算使用它，反而将他交由当时的克斯拉上校封存——“直到历史不再是门阀贵族的独占物为止。”  
也许再过两年，就可以将这本文书里的记载公诸于世了。

在这之前，皇帝自己看了一遍，又将它交给吉尔菲艾斯。  
“我一直以最大的恶意揣测鲁道夫和那些大贵族们。”莱因哈特大人当时的表情仿佛在强忍想要吐口水的欲望：“而事实上，这些人比我以为的要恶心百倍。”

吉尔菲艾斯目前才看了三分之一。他觉得莱因哈特大人说了一点都没错。  
他翻到夹了书签的那一页，其中有一段话被高光笔标地格外醒目：

“对于你领地里的那些平民，你不能让他们饿得活不下去，也不能让他们吃的太饱。”  
“公爵，不能让他们饿得活不下去的道理我懂，他们都饿死了就没人给我干活——”  
“蠢货，在饿死之前，他们还可以豁出去，拉你一起下地狱。”  
“这……那为什么不能让他们吃的太饱呢？”  
“人一旦彻底满足了温饱的需求，就会学一些不该学的道理，想一些不该想的问题，追求起自由啊尊严啊——就让他们维持在疲于奔命的状态好了。要让每日的工作能榨取掉他们身体里最后一丝精力——以免他们腾出时间，无病呻吟。”

吉尔菲艾斯想起，在黄金树王朝倒下之后，宪兵们找到了一些被皇室藏起来的影像资料，它们大多摄制于鲁道夫崛起之前。  
在这些影像里，当时的人们用大型无人机播撒农药，用农用机器人进行播种、收割；轻工业和重工业高度发达，大多数工厂都使用大型机械进行全自动生产。

吉尔菲艾斯一直觉得很不对劲。  
全自动机械化生产在帝国是存在的，然而仅限于某些军工领域，在民间几乎不存在这样的技术。而更糟糕的是农业，别说农用机器人，连大型农机都没有普及。  
当年他带兵清扫边境星域的时候，发现那些很多贵族的领地上，农民们的耕种技术竟然还停留在依靠牲畜的水平。

对照格林美豪简文书里所揭示的内容，恐怕这一切根本不是技术上的问题，而是贵族们为了维护他们的统治，打压了生产力。

——让他们维持疲于奔命的状态。  
——让每日的工作榨取掉他们身体里最后一丝精力  
呵。

翻页之前，吉尔菲艾斯注意到，那段被高光的正文旁边有几行不起眼的小字，字迹一看就是莱因哈特大人的。

——为了维护自身的统治，而刻意遏制生产力的发展，牺牲了人类文明的进程，来成全他一个人的荣光  
——这就是鲁道夫的统治之道。  
——但不是我的。

吉尔菲艾斯的食指在页脚无意识地揉搓了几下，始终没有翻页。  
他盯着那几行小字，柔软的笑意爬上眼角眉梢。

=====================================

等到倦意重新袭来的时候，吉尔菲艾斯阖上文书，准备重新躺回去。卡在锁骨上的挂坠颠了一下，跌落到前胸，顺势晃了晃，沉甸甸的。  
作为军人，吉尔菲艾斯对这些贵重易碎的小玩意向来是拒绝的——晃眼又碍事，一不留神还容易将自己变成一只一米九的移动首饰架。那画面想想就很美，还是不了吧。

所以，当出发前一晚，莱因哈特大人将这个吊坠挂在他脖子上的时候，他的表情多半是懵逼的。  
——“不许摘下来。”  
——“你想我的时候，它可以陪你嘛。”  
——敢说你不想我，我就扑上来咬人了！  
莱因哈特大人的表情差不多就是这个意思。凶巴巴的，耳朵尖却有点红，非常可爱。  
于是自己忍不住凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。  
然后就被他摁床上啃了一遍。

说起来，莱因哈特大人也有一个款式相似的金色吊坠。  
有时候他会打开那个金色的吊坠盒，盯着里面的东西发呆，又在别人的视线瞥过来之前将它重新关上。  
从小到大他瞒着自己的事情并不多，这吊坠里的东西便是其中之一。  
他也没有去探究。并不是真的不好奇，只是想耐心等待某一天，莱因哈特大人会像以前一样，在最初的别扭劲过后，自愿与他分享这小小的秘密。  
当然了，如果莱因哈特大人想要保留一些隐私的话，自己也应该尊重他的意愿。

然而莱因哈特大人……终究是莱因哈特大人  
无论十岁，还是二十五岁，无论是落魄贵族，还是贵为帝王，那个人一直都还是初遇时那个笑容明净、心思纯粹、真诚坦率的少年。  
这是他愿意用生命守护的一切。

吉尔菲艾斯打开手中的吊坠。床头灯朦胧的光线下，一小簇金发躺在黑色天鹅绒衬垫上，越发璀璨奢华。

似乎是在自己调任海尼森总督之后，莱因哈特大人才挂上那个金色吊坠的。  
——“你想我的时候，它可以陪你嘛。”

你看，现在他不就知道了吗？  
那么莱因哈特大人，你现在会想念我吗？  
就像我想念你一样。  
=====================================

刚到海尼森，吉尔菲艾斯就被记者们逮了个正着。

“有消息称自治领和帝国本土之间将设立十二个自由贸易区，大公殿下，这是真的吗？”  
“下个财政年度，自治领货币将和帝国货币将实现直接兑换，费沙货币将不再是唯一的国际货币，是这样吗殿下？”  
“帝国官方有消息说，奥丁国立大学、帝国科技学院等三千所综合性大学将面向同盟招生，并会在科研方面与同盟的高等学府展开合作，殿下……”  
“……第一批投资商……8000多个项目，二十万工作岗位……”

或远或近的声音伴随着人潮涌来，即使保安努力开道，但收效甚微。  
吉尔菲艾斯干脆停下脚步。  
同盟自治领的长枪短炮他并不是头一次领教，并不怂。

“诸位，一切还在商谈中，等结果出来后，我们会召开记者发布会告知商谈成果——也请各位相信帝国政府的诚意。”吉尔菲艾斯对着镜头，笑容温和诚恳：“在我出发之前，陛下同我说了这样一段话，我给诸位复述一下。”

同盟自治领的新闻网覆盖面极广，此时，在无数个终端上，都投放着帝国大公年轻修长的身影——在半个世纪后，当后人研究这段时期的史料，这段影像也经常作为一个时代的转折点，反复被提及。

“宇宙是十一维的，而人类文明至今对四维以上的空间一无所知。在三美神技术出现以后，基础物理的发展便趋于停滞。我们已经将几百年的时间浪费在意识形态的对立上，将数以亿计的生命挥霍于毫无意义的战争中，这是一种非常危险的状态——”

喜马拉雅山脉之下，地球教团总部。  
大主教德•维利端着小半杯红酒，盯着终端投影中的这个红发男人。

“是时候该停止无意义的内耗了，帝国政府愿意承担起历史所赋予的职责和使命，成为首先递出橄榄枝的那一方。”  
“开启一个新时代的钥匙就握住诸位手中，愿诸君最终做出正确的抉择，为自己负责，为后代负责，为人类文明负责——”

德•维利抬手关闭投影，喝干了杯子的酒水，。  
他闭着眼思考了半刻，阴沉沉地笑了起来：“自由贸易区、货币直接兑换，和平？哈。”

一旁的祭司小心翼翼地凑了过来：“大主教……”

“费沙那些财团已经被打压了一遍，没想到更狠的手段还在后面，帝国这是要挖费沙的根基。至于我们——”

混乱是极端宗教的根系，贫穷是极端宗教的养分，越是一无所有、对现实生活失望的人，越容易被邪教洗脑，将自己无处皈依的安全感寄托于神明。  
而和平、发展、稳定，自古以来都是邪教的天敌。

大主教的食指有节奏的轻敲桌面。  
他终于下定了决心。  
“计划提前。我们已经没有太多时间了。”


	6. Chapter 6

作为一个床上从不缺Omega的Alpha，罗严塔尔在床伴们的熏陶下，被迫对星相了如指掌，但这并不妨碍他对这类伪科学嗤之以鼻——讲道理，人类飞出太阳系都几百年了，为什么那些Omega还觉得水星逆行会影响运气?

于是他就在水逆的第一天里，衰到怀疑人生。

地上车开到一半爆胎，这是小事。

在总督府的休息室等了半小时，这也还算正常——据说是因为海尼森传媒新上任的CEO与大公会面时情绪过于激动，导致谈话严重超时——事实上，“情绪过于激动”还算是比较保守的说法。

“几天不见，殿下口才见长。”罗严塔尔忍不住调侃道：“这人看着都有70来岁了，刚刚出门的时候眼眶居然是红的，啧。”

回应他的是吉尔菲艾斯的一脸苦笑：“这位老爷子当年是同盟知名节目主持人，主持风格以夸张、感性和煽情著称，所以有时候比较……情绪化——当然也不排除有表演的成分在。”

“毕竟海尼森传媒前段时间刚被情报部门收拾过，”罗严塔尔盯着红发同僚的脸——他看起来精神不错，脸色却略显苍白：“所以他是认错求和的？你打算接受吗？”

“当然接受。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着解释道：“一来，论迹不论心，他说什么不重要，得是看他接下来会怎么做。二来……目前海尼森传媒的第一大股东和第二大股东都是帝国的资本，他们所持的股份加在一起已经超过了50%——我为什么要和我们自己的宣传口过不去？”

罗严塔尔眯起眼睛：“奥贝斯坦的手笔？”

吉尔菲艾斯点头：“资本逐利，帝国的资本大佬们本质上也不是什么温顺的绵羊。”

罗严塔尔露出了一个嫌弃的表情：“所以就放了一匹狼去驯化一群鬣狗？”

这话没法接，吉尔菲艾斯苦笑着转移了话题：“对了，之前阁下留言说有事要问我？”

“上周我收到一个集会申请。一些前自由同盟的军人们打算在九月一日这一天举行联合慰灵追悼会。”提到正事，罗严塔尔收起冷笑：“这件事在阁下这边已经审核通过了，而我接到的这份申请上，还请求帝国驻自治领治安军负责维护现场的安保。这就有点奇怪了。”

吉尔菲艾斯挑了挑眉梢：“海尼森有将近千万的警察，和总人口比例1:230。这样的警力维持一场二十万人游行的安保工作可以说是绰绰有余，根本不需要向帝国驻军求援——还有，为什么他们会觉得，在追悼会现场出现帝国军人会是个好主意？”

“所以说，很奇怪，总有种被什么玩意盯上的感觉。”  
“多谢提醒，我会安排人手追查的。”吉尔菲艾斯伸手揉了揉眉心，又提起一件事：“对了，阁下的部下里，是不是有个人叫格力鲁帕尔兹？”

“对的。怎么？”罗严塔尔反问了一句，却有些心不在焉。

从他进门起，就闻到一丝若有若无的花香——香型非常独特，闻起来似乎有些熟悉，但一时想不起是哪一个品种。  
进门半天，香味越发撩人，但罗严塔尔并未在这间办公室里看到任何一株植物。

而对面红发大公的状态也越发不对劲。

“是这样的。”吉尔菲艾斯边说边站起来，似乎是想去旁边的柜子里拿点东西，然而刚迈出一步，便突然一个踉跄。他右手撑着桌子试图站稳，然而身体晃了晃，整个人软了下去。  
罗严塔尔本能地伸手一把接住他。吉尔菲艾斯的体温烫地惊人，头无力地垂靠在他肩上，眉头紧皱。  
罗严塔尔晃了晃他的肩头：“吉尔菲艾斯？”  
似乎是听到自己的名字，红发的青年颤了颤嘴唇想说些什么，却发不出声音。

空气中幽幽的花香逐渐浓郁起来，罗严塔尔终于辨认出，这似乎是昙花的香味。他震惊地看到浅浅的粉色从吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈逐渐弥漫上脸颊。

作为一个已经成年且经验丰富的Alpha，罗严塔尔自然知道吉尔菲艾斯这些症状是分化的前兆——可是Alpha的分化根本不是这样！  
对，理论上来说，性别分化方向和能力强弱其实不挂钩。  
但是奥丁大神在上，这真的不是开玩笑？

门吱呀一声开了条缝，一个金黄色的脑袋探了进来：“殿下，你还好……吗？？？”  
罗严塔尔认出这个一脸目瞪口呆的小家伙是吉尔菲艾斯的侍从官。  
尽管受惊吓的程度不亚于被雷劈，但是作为帝国元帅，罗严塔尔——至少表面上——瞬间重拾了冷静：“去把军医找来，不要惊动别人。”

怀中红发男人身体一颤，发出半声低哑的呻吟，随即咬着嘴唇咽了回去。馥郁的花香夹杂着信息素，瞬间在空气中炸开。  
罗严塔尔只觉得一阵燥热沿着脊椎冲上来，差点手一抖将人摔到地上。

“等等，你们进门之前别忘了给自己注射抑制剂。”他叫住扭头要跑的侍从官，低头看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯，表情复杂地补充了一句：“顺便，帮我也带一支。”

水星逆行的第一天，吉尔菲艾斯大公疑似要分化成Omega。  
生平第一次，罗严塔尔对星象这种玄学的玩意产生了一丝敬畏。  
==============================

军医来的很快。

这是个四十来岁的Alpha，一身文秘的打扮，从衣着上完全看不出这是个医生。  
事实上，从职位而言，他确实是总督府的三位秘书官之一。

吉尔菲艾斯大公多年前受过重伤，虽然没留下明显的后遗症，但因为这几年时局变化太快，一直没空好好修养，身体时好时坏。  
所以他调任海尼森总督的时候，皇帝让他将常用的那位御医一起带上，以备不时之需。  
这个提议被大公爵以“自己身体挺好，军中不缺军医，不必搞特殊”为理由婉拒了。

皇帝当时咬着手指盯了他半天，见他低眉顺眼却没有半点妥协的意思，倒也没多说什么。  
然而一天后吉尔菲艾斯拿到了修改后的随行人员名单，御医的名字赫然在列，只是前缀被改成了秘书官。

兼职秘书官的御医先生乐呵呵地表示，自己领着两份工资，病人只有一个，脾气还很好，从来不医闹——小日子过得简直美滋滋。

现在他笑不出来了。

“Omega分化后会立刻进入发情期——确实有些人可以冲冷水硬抗过去，但是殿下早年受过重伤……” 御医面色凝重：“抑制剂，或者临时标记，我们必须二选一。”

“哦，那临时标记你们俩谁上？”罗严塔尔一句话就把在场两人都问懵了。  
——大公人很好，醒来之后应该不会计较这种事。但不知道为什么……这话听得人后背一凉，总觉得会出人命。

于是当场怂了的两位纷纷把目光投向了在场军衔最高的罗严塔尔元帅。  
“都不敢？”罗严塔尔冷笑：“那就准备注射抑制剂吧。”

即使临时标记只是权宜之计，即使这种操作无论在帝国还是同盟都挺常见，即使他至今依然觉得吉尔菲艾斯元帅和陛下清清白白——但直觉告诉他，有胆量在陛下的领地里做标记的人，十有八九得和一只愤怒的黄金狮子正面刚。  
——咦？这么一想，倒也挺有趣的。  
金眼妖瞳微微眯起，好友米达麦亚的脸在他脑子里一闪而过，和他自身的理智……或者说是求生欲一起，将蠢蠢欲动的反骨摁了回去。

只是，即使罗严塔尔放弃了搞事的心思，意外依然出现了。

抑制剂才刚注射了半支，房间里昙花的香味便瞬间淡了下去。  
吉尔菲艾斯的身体一颤，仿佛被人抽了一鞭，薄薄的血色肉眼可见地从他脸上褪去，留下纸一样的惨白。

罗严塔尔脸色一变：“怎么回事？”  
“理论上来说，这种抑制剂的使用者确实有亿分之一的概率出现疼痛、痉挛、四肢冰凉之类的副作用——这已经是同类产品里副作用最小的一款了。”御医叹了口气：“但是殿下当年受伤的时候内脏几乎都衰竭过，对很多药物的耐受力要比常人差得多。”

吉尔菲艾斯已经不自觉的蜷起身躯，额角已经渗出了细密的冷汗。

“……可以用镇痛剂缓解一下吗？”  
“殿下对镇痛剂有严重的药物耐受性，正常人两倍的剂量对他来说都是无效的。再加大剂量的话，又可能会有其他副作用。”  
“那么麻醉剂呢？直接让他晕过去，也比现在强。”  
“殿下对麻醉剂过敏。”  
金发侍从的表情看上去都快哭出来了：“难道殿下以后发情期都得这么受罪？”

御医避开了他的目光。

其实这件事和罗严塔尔没什么关系，吉尔菲艾斯的身体状况，自有皇帝和他自己的亲信部下去纠结。  
但是心头总有股不知针对谁的怒气在暗戳戳地翻涌。  
罗严塔尔抿起薄唇。 

他走过去，扶起吉尔菲艾斯的头，左手托着他的下巴：“吉尔菲艾斯，你能听见我说话吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯缓缓睁开眼睛，睫毛微微颤动。  
他眼神失焦，看上去有些茫然，半响，轻轻的“嗯”了一声，。

“我已经下了封口令，目前知道你已经分化的人不会超过三个，陛下那边你得自己去解释。”罗严塔尔说：“今天的行程已经帮你推迟了，推迟不了的我替你去。你先好好休息。”

暖蓝色的眼眸眨了眨，吉尔菲艾斯微不可查地点了下头，嘴唇动了动，看口型似乎是个无声的道谢。  
罗严塔尔勾了勾唇角，在另外两人惊讶的目光中，一个手刀敲在吉尔菲艾斯修长的脖颈上。

在目前的帝国军中，罗严塔尔的格斗技巧至少能排上前五，非常懂得如何在不伤人的前提下敲晕对方。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章神展开！本章神展开！本章神展开！（重要的事要说三遍）

吉尔菲艾斯昏迷了五个小时。

清醒后，他似乎对自己分化成Omega的事实接受程度良好，虽然愣了足足半分钟，但一没有发火二没有掀桌，表情和心态都没有要崩的迹象——甚至连御医喋喋不休了大半个钟头的“O装B的一百条常见问题和注意事项”都认认真真从头听到尾，并没表现出半点抵触情绪。

随后他去了通讯室，与远在费沙的皇帝通话了十分钟。

大公与皇帝之间的通讯一向是保密的，但知晓内情的肯拉特猜测，这一次的话题一定和大公分化的事有关。  
只是，十分钟是不是太短了点？

虽然只是个侍从官，但肯拉特一直跟着吉尔菲艾斯大公身边，最近又一直在准备司法考试——无论是耳渲目染的政治常识还是专业的司法知识都告诉他，目前帝国的行政体系和司法制度对Omega非常不友好，条条框框限制极多。殿下分化成Omega的消息一旦传出去，费沙那边怕是要炸锅。

即使性格温和处事公正，但大公殿下的政敌其实就从来没少过。

作为罗严克拉姆王朝开国后唯一受封的异姓大公爵，吉尔菲艾斯时任帝国宰相、兼海尼森总督，麾下统辖帝国三分之一的舰队，可以说是军政大权一把抓——皇帝将这位大公爵视为半个自己，理所当然地认定，与他分享一切可以让自己活出两倍的质量。

就目前而言，大公从未辜负过皇帝的信任和情谊。  
但对于那些阅历丰富的政客来说，他们这是在作死。

世事难料，人心易变。自古以来，荣宠一时的权臣最终尾大不掉或下场惨淡的例子比比皆是，能善始善终的反而凤毛麟角。史书上最常见的无非是真心错付、知己反目。再美好的过往，在皇权天然的绝对性、独占性和排他性面前，终归不堪一击。

事实上，这样的论调一直以不同的方式、不同的途径传入皇帝耳中，次数之多足以让人耳朵起茧，而皇帝则回以轻蔑的冷笑：“那些人又懂什么呢？”

跟陛下简单直白的反应一比，大公的说法就让肯拉特听得似懂非懂了。

“人们对于超乎常理的事物总归会报以质疑和提防的态度，这很正常。事实上，如果我的权势膨胀到连反对的声音都完全消失，这才是真正危险的情况。政治终究是平衡与妥协的艺术。只要这些人的行为没有对陛下造成损害，就不必深究——人活着总会遭人议论，只有我们的行为才能真正定义我们自身。”

这一勺鸡汤浇得千回百转思路曲折，年轻的金发侍从至今也没能完全听明白。

只是，看惯了皇帝与大公私下独处时的情形，肯拉特无法想象这么好的两个人、这样亲密的一段关系，真的会有一天因为政治理念或者权力斗争分崩离析。  
人终归是感性动物，总会被眼前的美好蒙蔽理智，比起大概率的经验教训，更愿意相信小概率的奇迹。

只是，即使大公还是Beta的时候，他的政敌们都没少拿他的性别做文章。一旦大公分化成Omega的事传出去，某些人恐怕不会放过这个难得的机会。到时候摆在大公和陛下面前的，必然是一个无比复杂的局面。

所以为什么这么重要的通话只有十分钟？

肯拉特按捺住自己的好奇心。  
他觉得大公殿下现在的状态好像有点不对劲，但又说不上来到底哪儿不对。

似乎过于沉默？——但大公殿下本来就不是个话多的人。  
比平时晚了两小时下班？——大公加班也算常事，讲真，正常人分化当天还有心情惦记工作的真的不多，殿下的心理素质实在让人佩服。

所以到底哪里不对呢？

直到临睡前，肯拉特脑子里还在不自觉地回放这混乱的一天。  
他突然意识到，自分化之后，大公的表情一直是温和沉静的，连微笑的角度都没怎么变过——与平日相比，这样的笑容更像是一个面具。

只是……肯拉特想起，傍晚时分，当他推门走进办公室的时候，正好看到大公站在落地窗前。

当时天边厚厚的云层在深红的落日中翻涌，刺目的夕阳斜斜地照进来，在他身后拖出深长的阴影。  
逆着光，肯拉特看不清当时殿下脸上的表情。  
只是有那么一瞬间，他觉得这天地间仿佛正卷起深红色的巨浪，随时会兜头砸下来，将窗口那个站得笔直的男人推入深渊。

==================================

——吉尔菲艾斯好像有事瞒着我。

莱因哈特睁着眼睛盯着头顶的床幔，脑子里翻来覆去都是这个念头  
他想起吉尔菲艾斯今天下午切断通讯前的最后那句话。

“没什么，莱因哈特大人。只是多日不见，有些想你了。”

吉尔菲艾斯的“没什么”通常并不代表岁月静好无事发生，实际情况多半是“问题不大，可以解决”、“已经搞定，莱因哈特大人请不必再深究细节”。

这样的情形其实挺少见的，从小到大自己和吉尔菲艾斯之间的秘密一只手就能数的过来。他这位好友性格沉稳，他不想细说的事，必然其合理的理由。

只是理解归理解，如果吉尔菲艾斯人在眼前，莱因哈特也不介意闹下小脾气——比如揪一揪好友额前的红发，或者曲起食指在他眉心轻轻敲一下。  
不过他那后半句实在很中听，莱因哈特虽然不想承认，但确实被撸得很高兴，于是大度地决定不计较了——反正现在隔着远程视频，他也够不着。

只是，总觉得有什么地方不对劲。

今天下午这次通讯开始得没头没脑，结束得莫名其妙。  
吉尔菲艾斯的表情仪态似乎和以往并没有太大不同。只是——抿起的嘴角，虚弱的尾音，眉宇间的凝重——莱因哈特自认并不是特别擅长察言观色的人，但是当吉尔菲艾斯说出那句“没什么”的时候，明显缺失了以往的从容笃定。

——所以到底发生了什么？  
——吉尔菲艾斯好像不太高兴。  
——为什么不告诉我？

乱七八糟的疑问和乱七八糟的揣测毫无逻辑地从脑中闪过，配上下午吉尔菲艾斯在视频里略带迷茫的笑容，心头仿佛有一只猫爪在轻轻抓挠。莱因哈特抱着被子在床上翻身三次，终于倦意袭来，大脑开始晕沉。

滴答，滴答  
水滴？还是钟摆？  
黑暗中，莱因哈特穿过了一条长长的隧道，明明灭灭的流光从他身边穿过去。这样的场景有些眼熟，这样的隧道他似乎走过很多次，而每一次都没能走到尽头。

滴答，滴答  
是梦吗？  
黑暗中听不到自己的脚步声，但他依然还在继续往前走。

——为什么还要走下去呢？  
——你想回去哪里？

莱因哈特茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
下一秒天旋地转。  
他看着周围熟悉又陌生的环境，有点懵。

这似乎是童年那个大而空旷的房子——惨白的墙，盘旋的楼梯，有些掉漆的木质窗框。客厅里小小的壁炉里正燃着木块，莱因哈特甚至能听到清脆的噼啪声。  
他看见童年的自己正和小小的红发同伴裹着同一条毯子，缩在壁炉前，捧着姐姐泡的热可可。

一小碟棉花糖放在壁炉前的地毯上，男孩们用长长的竹签子戳着棉花糖，伸进壁炉里烘烤。火苗舔过的地方变得焦脆，烤过的棉花糖撕开后，内里是半融化的质地，咬在嘴里很是香甜。

莱因哈特看到那个红发的小男孩已经烤好了一枚棉花糖，正忙着和好友笑闹，举着竹签子忘了吃。他伸手想揉揉那头柔软的红发，然而半透明的手指直接从发丝上穿了过去。

莱因哈特眨巴了一下眼睛，并不觉得意外，但还是有几分不悦。  
金黄的棉花糖在他眼皮底下晃来晃去，他忍不住试着去捉那颗糖果——然而这一回竟然捉住了？莱因哈特懵了一秒，坏心地摘走糖果塞进嘴里。

温热软糯的甜蜜顿时融化在唇齿间。

红发的男孩终于发现他的棉花糖消失了，一脸茫然地扁扁嘴，还未来得及深究，就被突然扑到他背上的金发同伴转移了注意力。

所以这个梦还能逻辑自洽？  
为什么好友的头发他摸不着，棉花糖却能吃到？  
这真的是梦吗？

莱因哈特歪歪脑袋，一时想不明白。

空气里漂浮着甜甜的焦香味。  
就像壁炉前那两个孩子的笑容一样。  
莱因哈特在两个男孩的身后驻足片刻，决定不去打扰他们。

于是男孩们笑闹的声音渐渐消失，壁炉熄灭了，四周暗了下去。

——这些都是我的记忆吗？  
——能梦到和吉尔菲艾斯在一起的回忆，倒也是不错的体验。 

不过……莱因哈特想起了今天下午红发友人欲言又止的脸。

——我不在的时候，吉尔菲艾斯都在做什么呢？

这样的好奇心似乎有些侵犯好友的隐私。  
莱因哈特心虚地咬了咬手指。  
反正是梦，应该……没关系？

于是他又听到了水滴的声音。  
滴答，滴答

天地瞬间雪亮，眼前的一切变得扭曲起来，似乎有一个熟悉的声音在说着什么，音色越来越清晰。

“……辛苦你了，齐格。有时候弟弟会跑的太快，忘记脚下的危险。请你一定要拉住他……”

莱因哈特睁开眼睛，世界如水中倒影，晃晃荡荡，最终稳固下来。  
首先映入眼帘的是一个非常眼熟的立体投影——金色长发，秀丽的眉目，优雅的坐姿。  
莱因哈特喃喃道：“姐姐。”

他环顾四周，很快认出，这个装饰简洁的房间分明是吉尔菲艾斯在巴巴罗萨的主卧室。他往窗外看去，远处一个巨大的球形人工天体在漆黑的外太空中格外扎眼。  
那是秃鹰要塞。

莱因哈特猛然转头看向书桌前的红发好友。他这才注意到，吉尔菲艾斯身上穿的还是一级上将的军服。

这是什么时候？  
莱因哈特在房间里转了一圈，终于找到了日历。

帝国历488年九月二日.

“——总之，弟弟就拜托你了。一直这样麻烦你，真的不好意思，但是其他人我信不过，而弟弟其实一直都很依赖你。”

投影中的安妮罗洁温婉地笑了起来。  
“等你们回来的时候，应该已经是深秋了吧？请照顾好自己。期待与你们的重逢。”

投影中的画面定格在这个微笑上。  
这就是姐姐给吉尔菲艾斯的信吗？

有只手伸过来在机器上戳了一下，姐姐的影像消失在空中。  
莱因哈特扭头看去，只见红发的年轻人正将一卷空白的卡闸塞进设备，准备录制回信。然而调试好镜头后，他欲言又止地踟蹰了半天，却一句话都说不出来。  
最终他抬手关闭了设备。

沉默了片刻后，他从抽屉里拿出一本带锁的日记本，支着额头在上面写了些什么。

修长的手指挡住了他的眉眼，看不清表情。  
半响，吉尔菲艾斯停下笔，嘴角似乎小幅度地翘了翘。  
这应该是一个微笑。

门外传来敲门声，进来的是吉尔菲艾斯的副官。

“阁下，刚刚收到从伯伦希尔发来的通讯请求，是找您的，好像与本次对贵族联合军的作战计划有关。”  
吉尔菲艾斯将日记放回抽屉，起身道：“知道了，我这就过去见元帅。”  
“……事实上，传讯的是参谋长奥贝斯坦阁下。”

吉尔菲艾斯的动作明显停滞了一秒。  
他回头往书桌的方向看了一眼，莱因哈特顺着他的视线看去，桌面上放着一张合照。照片上阳光明媚，金发的男孩拉着红发男孩的手，笑得挤出了两个小小的酒窝。

“这样吗？我知道了。”

吉尔菲艾斯的声音听上去并无异样，莱因哈特却觉得有一根绳索悄悄绕上自己的咽喉，缓缓绞紧。  
他扑上去想拉住吉尔菲艾斯的手，却握了个空。

他当然记得，这时候的自己刚刚和吉尔菲艾斯吵了一架，逼着吉尔菲艾斯亲口说出那句“我是您忠诚的部下”。  
当时的他明知自己做的有多过分，却碍于无谓的自尊，始终不愿道歉，甚至主动疏远了吉尔菲艾斯。连以往本该亲自下达的作战指令，也交给了奥贝斯坦去办。

再后来……

吉尔菲艾斯已经离开了房间，莱因哈特紧跟两步想要追上去，却被一个无形的屏障挡在室内。

他曾无数次设想过，如果自己有机会回到旧帝国历488年九月九日之前，他应该做些什么。  
他没想到自己可能什么都做不了。

——这一定是梦吧？  
——如果不是梦呢？

莱因哈特咬了咬手指，打开抽屉，去拿那本日记。  
如果将九月九日将要发生的事写在上面，吉尔菲艾斯能看到的吧？这样的话，是不是就可以——

握住日记本的一瞬间，一道白光在莱因哈特眼前炸开，耳边轰然巨响。他仿佛被强行丢上了过山车，轰隆隆地被旋转了一圈又一圈，最后狠狠地抛了出去。

“轰——”  
一声巨响过后，耳边一片寂静。

莱因哈特睁开眼睛，头顶依然是厚重的白色床幔。他猛地从床上坐了起来，身体依然残存着强烈的失重感，心脏砰砰砰地跳得飞快。  
他抓起床头的闹钟，只见上面的日期显示为新帝国历五年。

莱因哈特深深地吸了口气，试图让自己冷静下来。  
刚刚，真的是梦吧？

莱因哈特并不是没有做过噩梦，但没有哪一次的梦，会像刚刚那么真切——以至于脱离梦境后，他依然满心不甘。  
就差一点点……  
也许吉尔菲艾斯的重伤真的是可以避免的……  
只要我刚刚成功拿到那本日记……  
只要……

莱因哈特突然觉得哪里不对。他眨巴了一下眼睛，缓缓垂眼，看向自己的右手。  
那本日记，正静静地被握在自己手中。  
莱因哈特的世界观也静静地碎了一地。

他梦游般地将日记放在自己膝盖上。  
密码并不难猜，吉尔菲艾斯最常用的几个密码他都知道。莱因哈特试着输入他们相遇那一天的日期，日记本咔哒一声开启。

他直接将日记翻到吉尔菲艾斯刚刚写下的那一页。

“……很久以前，莱因哈特大人说过，他治下的新帝国，至少可以让普通人不必流无益之血，拥有好好活下去的权力；让有能力的人可以不受出身限制，充分施展他们的潜能。

我很喜欢他所描述的这个全新的世界。我想一直跟随他走下去，亲眼见证他推翻旧的规则，缔造一个更加公平的国度。

只是我没想过，也许有一天，我的存在会成为他通往巅峰的障碍。  
放弃原则意味着背叛我们共有的过去，而这段过去造就了现在的自我。

我们的同伴已经越来越多。事实上，到了现在这个阶段，我的陪伴对他来说已经不再是必须的。  
雏鹰的羽翼已经丰满，即使没有微风相送，也能凭借自己的力量飞上天空。  
这样很好。

只是，如果有一天，必须终止这一段关系，我又该如何重新定义自己？  
也许一直以来，自作主张地将梦想寄托在对方身上，不自觉地产生依赖心态的那个人，其实是我。

我很抱歉。”

墨黑的字迹越来越淡，整齐的横线如水中的波纹，纸张在手中变得透明。  
莱因哈特已经感觉不到笔记本的重量，只能徒劳地握紧了厚实的封皮，最终眼睁睁地看着它化成点点银蓝色的流光，轻盈地从指缝里游出去。


	8. Chapter 8

早上七点，肯拉特敲门进入吉尔菲艾斯卧室。

吉尔菲艾斯已经洗漱完毕，只是头发还湿漉漉的尚未吹干。  
他刚穿好军靴，白衬衫的下摆服帖地扎入黑色军裤，正面的扣子还剩三颗敞着没扣。

“殿下，有来自费沙的超光速通讯。”  
“这个时间？”吉尔菲艾斯扣紧衬衫的袖口，算了算海尼森和费沙之间的时差：“费沙现在是凌晨三点吧？”

“是的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯正要抬手系扣子，瞥了一眼穿衣镜，只见身后的小侍正点着头补充道：“传来通讯的是陛下——”

红发的大公动作一顿，扭头看了他一眼，转身就往通讯室走。肯拉特拿起被忘在衣架上的外套抱在怀里，小跑两步跟了上去。

“费沙那边是出了什么事吗？”  
“……”  
“陛下情绪如何？”  
“……”  
“为什么这个时间突然……”  
“我不清楚，殿下，费沙那头没说。”肯拉特一脸懊恼：“对不起，我应该先打听一下的。”

“……”  
收到紧急通讯本来就该第一时间汇报，金发小侍从的处理并没有错漏，乱了分寸的人其实是自己。  
“抱歉，是我心急了。”吉尔菲艾斯拍拍肯拉特的肩膀，放缓了语气：“请不要在意。”

================================

当吉尔菲艾斯熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上的那一刻，莱因哈特悬了一夜的心终于安定下来。

这一晚上发生在他身上的事过于玄幻，完全打破了他的常识。在搞清楚到底发生了什么状况之前，他也不知该如何跟吉尔菲艾斯描述。  
更何况，比起莫名其妙的时空跳跃，他现在更在意的，是刚刚看到的日记。

那段词句的语气堪称平淡，其内容却令人心惊。他的红发友人一向是沉静坚定的，这世上能动摇他、伤害他的事物并不多。因此，日记里字里行间透露出的伤感和茫然，便更令莱因哈特心惊。

失去一个人的方式有很多种，地狱的风景有九重。  
红发好友那次重伤后足以让莱因哈特深刻地意识到，这是一个他绝对不可以失去的人。但他没想到，自己曾令他那么伤心。

莱因哈特张了张嘴，有很多话堵在嗓子眼里，却一个字都说不出来。  
他盯着屏幕中好友，却注意到对方平日里一向扣紧的领子正微敞着，红发半干，发梢上有水珠从脖颈滴落，顺着锁骨的弧度一路滑下，没入领口。

吉尔菲艾斯衣衫不整的模样并不多见，莱因哈特突然意识到，他接收通讯的速度似乎太快了点。

“莱因哈特大人，出了什么事？你还好吗？”

超光速传递的声音有些失真，却依然温柔。莱因哈特看着对方关切的眼神，下意识地吞咽了一下，缓解一下紧张的情绪。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”抛开千头万绪的纠结，莱因哈特小声问道：“你现在还会写日记吗？”

红发友人的表情有些困惑，似乎并不明白他为何这么问，但依然如实答道：“以前写过，现在不写了。”  
“为什么？”  
“那本日记被我不小心弄丢了。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑：“虽然里面没什么机密内容，而且只要输错一次密码就会自动销毁。但这种东西落到别人手里总归不好，不安全的树洞并没有存在的必要。”

“……没落到别人手里，也没有销毁。”莱因哈特小声嘟嚷：“我只输入了一次就猜对了。”

红发好友愣了愣，眉心微蹙，嘴角上翘，露出一个无奈又纵容的笑：“莱因哈特大人，偷看日记这种事，还是不要这么直白地告诉当事人了吧?”

“我只看了最后一页。”莱因哈特努力让自己的语气显得轻松一些：“不会再多看了，你放心吧。”  
反正日记本已经消散了，他想再多看几页也是不可能的，所以这个说法没毛病。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得：“需要我赞美一下您的自觉吗，我的陛下？”

“不客气。”莱因哈特笑着回应。他咬了咬嘴唇，身侧的手悄悄握成拳，修剪匀称的指甲深深扎入掌心。  
生理上的疼痛并不总是坏事，有时候它可以帮人理清思路、保持清醒。

“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯。”他抬起头，看着好友暖蓝色的眼睛，不等对方回应，便自顾自地说了下去：“日记本我是没法还给你了，所以我把自己赔给你可以吗？那些你想藏在日记里的，让你恐惧或者迷茫的事物，你可以告诉我——”

吉尔菲艾斯下意识地反驳：“我没有。”

“你有。”莱因哈特笃定地看着他：“我们刚认识那会儿，你才不是现在这样心思重又爱操心的个性，明明想什么一眼就能看出来，又单纯又好骗。”

“……”据说又单纯又好骗的帝国大公觉得他家皇帝滤镜有点厚。

“小时候你偷偷扔掉了莴苣叶子都瞒不过姐姐。而现在，你难过的时候，连我都发现不了。”莱因哈特笑着，眼眶却渐渐潮湿：“那个住我隔壁的小红毛呢，你把他藏到哪里去了？”

微凉的液体滴到手背上，莱因哈特快速眨巴几下眼睛，试图让模糊视线重新清晰起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手抬了一下，似乎是意识到他们之间还隔着一层屏幕，又克制地放了回去。

“他一直在您身边。”他翘了翘嘴角，眼神异常温柔：“您照镜子的时候，也许还能看到他。”  
正因最初的自我早已被寄托在最重要的人身上。  
心有皈依，方可无坚不摧。

“那么他害怕的时候，可以出来让我抱抱他吗？”莱因哈特不依不饶地盯着红发好友的眼睛：“就像小时候那样。”

“恕我直言。”吉尔菲艾斯慢悠悠地说道：“小时候会被雷声吓得钻我被窝里不肯出来的，通常是您。”

莱因哈特鼓着腮帮子瞪他。

“哦，对了，有件事我昨天忘了说。”吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，语气平淡地接着说了下去：“我分化了。”

冰蓝色的眼睛瞬间睁大，嫣红的嘴唇微张。  
吉尔菲艾斯欣赏了一秒眼前的美景，暗自感叹——不愧是莱因哈特大人，换个人来做这表情，怕不是要崩。

他淡定地丢下了第二颗炸弹：“是Omega。”  
没等莱因哈特反应过来，吉尔菲艾斯抬手切断了通讯。

屏幕黑了下来。

——是我听错吗？？？  
——吉尔菲艾斯你刚刚说啥？？？？？

一排问号仿佛具象化地浮现在空中，排着队欢快地在皇帝脑袋顶上跳着踢踏舞。

——吉尔菲艾斯分化了，这句我肯定没听错。  
——如果是Alpha的话，他大概昨天就直接告诉我了。所以下一句我应该也没听错。

莱因哈特随手拉了张椅子坐下来，眼神放空。

——真的是Omega?怎么会是Omega呢？这不科学啊？  
——话说回来，我都能横跳回过去了，吉尔菲艾斯分化成Omega也……可以理解？  
——不过，吉尔菲艾斯他干嘛突然切断通讯？

莱因哈特托腮，歪头看向黑漆漆的屏幕。

——他这是……害羞了吗？

这个词放在吉尔菲艾斯身上似乎有点诡异，莱因哈特拽回自己脱缰狂奔的思路，试图冷静一下，嘴角却不受控制地疯狂上扬。

============================================

三天后，费沙大本营。

施瓦茨博士对自己在学术上造诣一向很有自信，年轻气盛的时候写几十篇万字小论文和同行大佬隔空互怼也是不虚的，所以应付皇帝的咨询肯定不是难事。

进门两分钟后，他摸出口袋里的手帕，擦了擦汗津津的脑门。  
隔行如隔山，皇帝的物理学功底算不上扎实，但这并不妨碍他的想象力天马行空。

像"人能不能回到过去"这种的问题，物理学上确实有相应的解释。  
但他很怀疑，抛出这种问题的皇帝也许更需要一个心理学家……或者三流科幻小说家。

"应该，不能吧？"他干巴巴地挤出一句。  
皇帝眯了眯眼睛。

如果对面坐的是高登巴姆皇朝的皇帝，施瓦茨博士可能要凉。  
不过现在对面坐的这位皇帝姓罗严克拉姆，根据施瓦茨博士的个人经验，他并不是一言不合搞死你的类型。  
但是他现在的表情让博士很担心明年的实验经费会不会凉。

于是他赶紧找补。

“理论上来说，一个质量非常大的物体——比如黑洞，会引起时空弯曲。在它的引力场里，时间会变慢。而一旦进入黑洞视界之内，时空弯曲会到一定程度，出现时空互换现象，时间变成双向的，空间变成单向的——这时候，空间上来说，人只能一直往黑洞的奇点走，但时间上来说，人可以回到过去。”

皇帝的表情看上去有点懵。

于是施瓦茨博士打了个比方：“陛下知道，如果瓦普跳跃失败，就会被卷入亚空间，而所谓的亚空间，其实是类似黑洞视界之内的时空乱流——就像一条漆黑的隧道，穿过这条隧道，就能回到过去。”

黑暗的隧道？这个描述很是眼熟，莱因哈特挑了挑眉毛：“那么为什么从来没有人能从亚空间里出来呢？”

“因为那是一个四维空间，而人类是三维生物。你把一个二维的纸片人强行拉成三维，就会把他撕成碎片，同样的，人类的肉体如果强行四维化……大概也会变成一团肉酱。”

莱因哈特沉默片刻。  
“如果肉体不能在四维空间是生存的话，那么，如果，我是说如果，人类的灵魂……或者精神体一类的东西呢？”

首先这种玄学领域的命题严重超纲了！  
其次你得先证明灵魂的存在！

话虽如此——施瓦茨博士赶紧回忆一下明年的预算清单，冷静三秒，慢悠悠地开口道：“有句话陛下也许听过——物理学的尽头是数学，数学的尽头是哲学，哲学的尽头是神学。事实上，物理学钻研地越深，我便越发觉得，我们对世界万物的运行法则知道地太少。世界观从唯物变唯心的博士生每年都有，晚年改行去强行论证上帝存在的科学家也不在少数，所以我也不能一口咬定灵魂不存在。”

……这话听着很有道理，仔细想想，说了等于没说。  
莱因哈特决定问点比较实际的问题。

“如果有个灵魂穿过了隧道，回到过去，为什么有些东西他可以碰触，有些不能？如果试图改变过去，又会导致什么样的后果呢？”’

“……不要试图改变过去，不要轻易挑战因果律，这是一个可以自我修正的逻辑体系，已经发生过的事实是无法改变的。”施瓦茨博士挠挠脑袋：“那个灵魂或者精神体，在过去所做的一切，都是已知历史的一部分，都是导致未来结果的‘因’——说的更极端一些，他能碰触的东西，是因果律要求他碰触到的。他碰触不到的东西，同样是因果律不准他碰触的。”

莱因哈特想起那本在他手中消失的笔记本，挑了挑眉毛。

===================================

施瓦茨博士的话让人听着不太舒服，莱因哈特也并不觉得自己会是因果律手中的提线木偶。不过博士一开始就提到的黑洞，让他想起了一些往事。

两年前他曾被确诊患了变异性剧症胶原病，这种史无前例的新型基因病在当时根本没有靠谱的治疗方案，持续半年的低烧几乎要了他的命。

当时科学技术总监部所主持的第一次黑洞观测刚结束没多久，虽然依然无法进入黑洞内部，但是他们的仪器捕捉到了一些游离在黑洞视界边缘的物质。  
有个脑洞大开的生物工程学家用该物质与常规的胶原病药物调配出一种新型药剂，在药理学实验中，这种银蓝色的新型药剂对胶原纤维中的变异组织有非常强大的克制作用。

然而动物实验的结果并不乐观——显然，这种颜色看上去就很有毒的药物，药效也是非常有毒，虽然它确实治好了变异的胶原组织，但试验用的八个品种六十四只动物有十三只在两个月内相继陷入不明原因的沉睡状态，而脑部CT显示，昏迷期间它们的大脑反应比清醒时还要活跃。

最后除了一只最终清醒的猫，其它十二只只试验品在两个月内相继死亡。  
将近19%的死亡率太过吓人，这种药剂连个正式的名字都没取就被束之高阁。

然而在所有御医对变异性剧症束手无策的时候，终于有人想起来了这种银蓝色药剂在药理实验中对胶原病出色的疗效——毕竟皇帝当时已经陷入长时间的昏迷，如果什么都不做，死亡率100%，最终大公和大公妃两位殿下都决定赌一赌。

他们赌赢了。

用药三个小时候后皇帝恢复了意识，三十六个小时后，低烧逐渐褪去，而之后持续一整年的常规体检也显示，莱因哈特的身体非常健康，并没有副作用发作的迹象。

只是当时吉尔菲艾斯在给皇帝用药时，所表现出的近乎独断专行的强硬态度，也在事后给他招来了堆起来近乎三米高的弹劾公文——这种新药从未进行过临床试验、致死率高达19%，给任何人用都无异于谋杀。

而最严重的是，当大公在决定给皇帝用药的时候，几乎没有人有反对的能力，连唯一可以阻止他的大公妃殿下态度明确地都站在他这边，这样的权势令人心惊。

军务尚书奥贝斯坦更是直言不讳：“即使这一次大公殿下的独断专行是真心为了救治陛下，后果侥幸也还算乐观——但如果哪一天，他和陛下之间有了冲突，他又能凭借手中的权力，做到什么程度呢？”

虽然莱因哈特并不打算理会，但这样诛心的言论在费沙很有市场，也为半年后吉尔菲艾斯自请调任海尼森总督埋下了伏笔。

现在看来，那些药物试验中陷入昏迷但大脑活跃的动物，恐怕就是因为精神体……或者说灵魂，迷失在了亚空间。  
而他则像那种唯一幸存的猫一样，灵魂在过去的时空中跳跃了几次后，又回到了自己的身体。

总的来说这并不是一件坏事。只是……莱因哈特想起三天前的那次通讯，眼神渐渐柔和下来，他握紧了胸前的挂坠。

你现在又在做什么呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯。


	9. Chapter 9

一个月后，海尼森

吉尔菲艾斯打了个喷嚏。

坐他旁边的罗严塔尔凑了过来："你还好吧?"

“……还行。”

“所以那个Omega议员真的用催情剂让她自己发情，然后往你身上扑？”

罗严塔尔语气听着还算正经，脸上的表情约等于“快把你不开心的事说出来让我开心一下”。吉尔菲艾斯幽幽地瞥他：“……一开始我还以为她认错人了。”

“不不不。”罗严塔尔拒绝背锅：“红发和黑发还是差别很大的，哪怕她是色盲都不会弄错。再说了，这种套路也只对殿下这种上了床就会负责的正经人有用。至于我——想找我负责的Omega实在有点多，一时半会儿还轮不到她。”

“……”这段话槽点多的让人不知该从何吐起。

罗严塔尔脸上的笑意欲掩弥彰:“作为一个O，被另一个O用信息素碰瓷这种待遇，全宇宙也算独一份了，殿下您现在感想如何?”

吉尔菲艾斯斜了他一眼:“想笑的话，你可以笑出来，我不介意。”

罗严塔尔觉得他这眼神内涵丰富。

虽然以红发大公的人品，应该干不出钓鱼执法这样的事——但是看着对方毫无异样的脸，和藏在桌下攥得发白的手——Omega议员的信息素虽然对吉尔菲艾斯没用，但她身上浓浓地催情剂气味显然让他很不舒服。  
罗严塔尔摸摸良心，决定做个善良的人。

不过，他转念一想，又觉得有些不对。  
目前知道吉尔菲艾斯分化真相的人没几个，在大多数人眼里，他应该还是Beta。  
而众所周知，Beta不受Omega信息素影响。  
但如果这个女议员明知吉尔菲艾斯分化成了Omega，还来碰瓷，这思路也很迷。

“所以为什么这个Omega会拿你当目标？现在有多少人知道你分化的事？”

“算上你我在内，一共不超过十个。”

罗严塔尔摸摸下巴:“她以为你分化成了Alpha？”

“也许是被有心人误导了。”吉尔菲艾斯揉揉眉心:“设局的人应该还有后手等着我，”  
盯着他的各方势力一向不在少数，Omega装Beta同样也很有技术难度。他新手上路，被人看出端倪，也算情理之中。

罗严塔尔看了一眼时间，离会议结束还有一个半小时。  
“所以你现在只能死扛着不走？”

“没办法，现在早退了，等于坐实对方的猜测。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑：“除非能找个不得不走的理由。”

罗严塔尔摸摸下巴：“如果现在冲出个Omega来抱着你的大腿求负责，你就可以用需要处理家务事的理由合理早退，还能放个烟雾弹……”

吉尔菲艾斯的表情一言难尽。

罗严塔尔跃跃欲试:“或者冲出来一个三岁小孩抱你大腿叫爸爸……”

“阁下能不能出个安全点的主意——比如，不太容易上娱乐头条或者社会新闻的那种?”

“啧。”罗严塔尔盯着吉尔菲艾斯绷紧的肩背：“你可要想清楚，信息素这玩意可不是靠意志力就能忍下去的。”

“……”

“以我的经验，你这样子熬不了半小时就得出事。正常的Omega这种时候半支抑制剂就能解决问题——话说回来，你带抑制剂了吗？”

“没。”吉尔菲艾斯的声音很是郁闷：“我昨晚注射过强效抑制剂。理论上来说，三天之内哪怕有个Alpha当着我的面发情，我都不会有反应。”  
谁知道防住了发情期的Alpha，没防住自带催情剂的Omega。

罗严塔尔目不斜视，右手碰了一下吉尔菲艾斯外套。红发大公明显察觉到有什么东西滑进了自己外套侧面的衣袋。

“紧急抑制剂。”罗严塔尔耸肩：“不用谢。”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯眨巴了一下眼睛，很好奇为啥一个Alpha身上会带这玩意，但又觉得答案可能比较毁三观，还是不要知道比较好。

“不过即使有抑制剂，你这个体质，可能还得躺半天？”

“现在一小时就够了。”

“哦？”

“无非是有些副作用，多用几次，也就习惯了。”

这语气过于理所当然，罗严塔尔一时竟无言以对。  
他沉默片刻，笑道：“从这里到海尼森科技中心正好一个半小时左右的车程，他们的深空探测项目有重大进展，根据行程，我一会儿本该过去看看的——不如麻烦殿下替我跑一趟？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯有些意外地看了他一眼：“多谢。”

==========================================

车载电话响了两声，肯拉特按下接听键，亲卫的声音在车内响起。

“殿下，前方有路障，是否绕道？”

吉尔菲艾斯这才想起，今天是慰灵追悼会的日子，市区大半的街道都在封路戒严。  
他的随行人员不多，一共也就两辆车，由于分化的事不便让旁人知道，亲卫们都被安排在前车上，后车只有他和肯拉特两人。

“绕行吧。”  
“是。”

随着几声机械语音提示，自动巡航的路径被重新设置。两辆车先后原地掉头，驶入左侧的小巷。

吉尔菲艾斯解开袖口，顺手将衣袖挽了几圈，肯拉特用酒精棉擦拭他的手腕。手臂内侧的肌肤本就偏白，沾了酒精后越发薄得透明，肌肤之下淡青色的血管很是清晰。

车窗开了一条缝，街道上的风吹进来，医用酒精蹭过的地方泛起寒意，接着便是蚊虫叮咬般的刺痛。针筒里透明的抑制剂被缓缓推入静脉，微凉的液体侵入血管。吉尔菲艾斯将挺直的后背靠在皮质的椅背上，刻意放松身体，等着熟悉的疼痛涌上来。

然而下一秒他睁大眼睛，脸上血色褪尽，连嘴唇都开始发白。

“……殿下?”

心率过速，太阳穴涨得要命，气管仿佛被人掐住了一半，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得头痛欲裂，眼前发黑，努力呼吸却喘不上气。

“殿下！”肯拉特抱住他紧绷的身躯，触摸他的额头，竟觉得有些烫手。他握住吉尔菲艾斯疼地痉挛的左手，翻过来一看，针孔附近的肌肤已经泛起大片红痕，衬着他此时惨白的肤色，越发触目惊心。

抑制剂的副作用有很多，但并不包括过敏和心悸。  
——所以刚刚那管药剂根本就不是抑制剂！  
隐约闻到了阴谋的气息，肯拉特后背发凉。他掐着掌心，强迫自己冷静下来。

大公现在的症状他三年前曾见过一次。  
肯拉特想起了御医当时的说法。

“斯芬太因这种成分，大多数镇痛栓和少部分麻醉剂中都有。殿下对它过敏反应特别强烈，所以……”  
后面怎么说的来着？  
急救药物是肾上腺素还是地塞米松?

他打开车内的急救箱，只见各色药剂混在一起，看得人眼花。正埋头翻找，却听见一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣，夹杂着玻璃破碎的声音。  
紧接着，自动驾驶系统紧急刹车，车轮摩擦着地面，发出令人牙酸的声响。

肯拉特整个人向前扑去，又被安全带拽了回来。他揉揉隐隐作痛的肋骨，抬头一看，顿时目瞪口呆。  
前车的车顶被爆炸掀开了大半，熊熊烈火和浓浓的烟雾涌出来，隐约可以看见车头部分整个都被炸没了，两个轮子歪歪斜斜地滚倒在路边。

后车和前车之间始终保持着三秒车距，这种黑色的SUV看上去并不起眼，但车身坚固，底盘沉重，所以前车爆炸的余波并没能掀翻后车，但是挡风玻璃上还是被飞来的碎片重重地砸出了蛛网式的裂痕。

“下车，”肯拉特听到红发大公略显虚弱的声音。“这里不安全。”  
他扭头一看，只见红发的大公脸色惨白，正试图解开了两人的安全带。他刚要帮忙，却看到一辆越野车正从侧面狠狠地撞过来。

肯拉特脑子里一片空白，他本能地飞扑过去，将吉尔菲艾斯护在身下。

“——轰！！！！”

巨大的冲击力将黑色SUV撞出去十多米，一头扎进临街的店铺，一大片落地橱窗爆裂开来，哗啦啦地碎了一地  
====================================

吉尔菲艾斯逐渐恢复意识。

耳边嘈杂的声音忽大忽小，忽远忽近，最终清晰起来。  
他听到鞋底踩踏碎玻璃的声音。对方似乎不止一个人。

他试图动一下，却察觉到身上还压着个人。  
他想起昏迷前的的情形——爆炸的声音，飞散的碎片，扑过来用身体护住他的金发小侍从……  
有粘稠的液体顺着他的脖子蜿蜒滑落，吉尔菲艾斯握住肯拉特垂在身侧的手腕，终于摸到了还在跳动的脉搏。

还未等他松一口气，两侧的车门都被卸下，光线亮了起来。有一双手拽住他的肩膀，试图将他从车里拖出去。

吉尔菲艾斯骤然睁眼，没等那人反应过来，并指成刀，切向对方的脖子。

车内空间狭小，那人躲闪不及，喉骨发出咔嘣一声脆响，后脑又“砰”地撞上车框。  
吉尔菲艾斯乘机抽出了他别在腰上的光束枪，顺势一脚将他踹下车。那人的脑袋重重磕在地上，当场晕了过去。

“卧槽——”  
车外另一个黑衣人惊叫一声，刚想掏枪，就被一枪射穿了手掌，还未来得及哀嚎，吉尔菲艾斯又往他膝盖上补了一枪。

对方应该还有同伙。  
趁他们一时没敢进来，吉尔菲艾斯检查了一下肯拉特的情况，从散落在地上的医药箱里抽出一管止血剂，紧急处理了他身上还在渗血的伤口。正忙碌间，余光瞥见倒车镜里有个影子闪了一下，他头也不回地反手一枪。  
“嗷！”试图从背后绕过来的那个人一声惨叫，顿时抱着腿蹲了下去。

处理完肯拉特头上的伤口，吉尔菲艾斯靠在椅子上喘了口气。  
体能已经快撑到极限，身体里仿佛有一柄刀子正翻搅着他的内脏。信息素真的不是什么好东西，他已经有很多年没有这么狼狈过了。  
然而对方并不打算给他休整的时间，几秒后，一枚手雷被扔进车里。吉尔菲艾斯瞳孔一缩，抱住昏迷的肯拉特扑出车外。

“轰！”

爆炸的余波狠狠地撞在背后，吉尔菲艾斯顺势滚了两圈，正要从地上爬起来，便觉得胸口一闷，喉头一甜，一口血呕了出来。  
他定了定神，挣扎着站起来，趁着爆炸的烟雾遮住视线，将肯拉特塞到角落的杂物堆里藏好，然后在附近找了根柱子当掩体。

眼前阵阵发黑，耳边嗡嗡作响，吉尔菲艾斯勉强保持清醒，再次一枪撂倒了一个黑衣人。  
随即有人从背后扑过来，用沾了迷药的湿毛巾捂住他的口鼻，吉尔菲艾斯试图挣扎，但身体却不受控制地软了下来，手中的枪掉落在地上，被人一脚踢远。

身后那人反剪他的双手，铐在背后，然后狠狠一枪托砸向他的额头。鲜血顿时涌出，顺着红发大公的脸颊滑落下来。

那人举着枪还想再砸第二下。

“够了。”一个身着黑袍男性Alpha走过来制止了他。  
“可是谢尔特猊下……”  
“总大主教的命令是抓活的。”  
教徒不甘地瞪了吉尔菲艾斯一眼，这才恨恨停手。

有个黑衣教徒凑过来请示：“猊下，受伤的人怎么办？”  
“路上会有人盘查，那么多伤员不好解释，给他们一个痛快吧。”  
“啊？”  
“还愣着做什么？你的虔诚心呢？”黑袍男人声音阴冷：“能为地球母亲牺牲是他们的荣光。”

手下擦擦额头上的冷汗，领命离开。

“殿下的实力果然和传说中的一样惊人。”谢尔特托着吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，将一支麻醉剂注射进红发大公颈侧的静脉：“我简直要怀疑之前收到的情报是不是弄错了。”

他玩味地看着吉尔菲艾斯逐渐失焦的暖蓝色眼睛，目光下移，盯着他唇角的血迹，用拇指指腹一下一下地蹭去那抹殷红粘稠的液体，放进嘴里尝了尝。

吉尔菲艾斯动了动嘴唇，却已经无力说话。

而谢尔特的眼神沉了下来：“……竟然真的是Omega。”

不远处传来几声枪响和惨叫，似乎还有人试图求饶，却被同伴毫不犹豫地一枪击毙。

声音越来越小，五感渐渐消失，身体逐渐麻木。吉尔菲艾斯的头垂了下来，不甘地闭上眼睛，沉入黑暗之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 充满求生欲的PS：
> 
> 你们要相信我真的不是故意虐大公的啊啊啊！！！
> 
> 作为一个大公吹，我真情实感觉得，不管地球教来多少人，对上正常状态下的大公，都是千里送人头。毕竟外传里大公打架从来都是1VN，打谁都像打儿子。
> 
> 但是绑架剧情一开始就在大纲里了。
> 
> 所以这章给他叠上“催情剂”+“过敏”+“车祸”三重debuff，纯粹是为了在开打之前砍掉他砍掉70%血条，让他合情合理被绑走。
> 
> 绝对不是因为他虐起来很好吃！不是！！！
> 
> 顶着锅盖爬走


	10. Chapter 10

浅色的羊毛地毯染上大片猩红，鲜血混着脑浆飞溅在乳白色的墙面。

自从军以来，死亡的景象对罗严塔尔而言早已司空见惯，断裂的肢体抑或惨烈的尸身都并不能令他动容。

然而现在，他看着眼前的尸体，和对面那个正一边提问，一边拿着笔记本写写画画的游骑兵情报官，感觉十分胃疼。

“死者生前是您的侍从，您对他了解多少？”.

“他两周前刚调过来，说实话，不熟。”

“他自杀前有什么异常举动吗？”

“不知道。都说了我和他不熟。”

情报官迟疑了半秒：“您为什么提议和殿下换班？”

罗严塔尔异色的双眼眯了起来：“你这是在审问我吗？”

其实情报官的态度并不令他意外。

今天下午吉尔菲艾斯在前往海尼森科技中心的半路上被人伏击掳走，他的侍从——也就是地上这具尸体——当晚拿枪崩了自己的脑袋，自杀时手里还拿着一本地球教的经文。

临时换班已经够让人生疑的了。而侍从在这个时间点自杀，很难不让人猜想是不是被灭口。

罗严塔尔很不喜欢背黑锅。

但要他像个跳梁小丑一样竭力辩解自证清白？  
呵。

情报官还未答话——现场军衔最高的那个大胡子军官已经接完电话，推门进来制止了他。

罗严塔尔认出这是贝根格伦上将。

此人是吉尔菲艾斯的心腹，曾担任过他的副官，后来调任情报九科科长，是游骑兵在海尼森地区的总负责人。

贝根格伦上将对罗严塔尔行了个军礼，然后拿过情报官手里的笔记本，快速翻看了几页。

“年初我们调查地球教的时候，曾经将海尼森的军政要员通通排查过一遍。阁下您是第一个被殿下从排查名单里划掉的。”

“哦？”

“殿下的原话是——即使你不相信罗严塔尔的忠诚，也该相信他的品位。” 

“……”罗严塔尔总觉得这话听上去不像在夸他。

“事已至此，时间紧迫，我依然相信殿下的判断。”贝根格伦阖上笔记本：“绑架案的黄金救援时间只有72小时，您是海尼森除殿下之外职位最高的帝国军官。与其把宝贵的时间浪费在和您扯皮上，不如寻求您的全力配合。”

“你们需要我的权限？”罗严塔尔冷笑：“你们这是在查谁？” 

“殿下出事后，我们第一时间拘捕了今天下午往自己身上擦催情剂的克里斯汀•威尔逊议员。可惜她一问三不知。我们盘问了一个小时后一无所获，只能就放了她——顺便在她的个人终端安装了监控。”

这明显是在打草惊蛇，罗严塔尔挑了挑眉毛。

“获释后，她一小时内给同一个人打了24通电话，都无人应答。最后她留言说，如果对方再不接电话，她就直接去他家——我刚刚接到消息，威尔逊议员已经收拾东西开车出门了。”

“……她的智商和行动力显然呈反比。”罗严塔尔无语：“她给谁打的电话？”

“特留尼西特。” 贝根格伦表情凝重:“这个人的级别在我之上。想调查他的话，我的权限不够，但现在请示费沙恐怕已经来不及了。”

“你担心陛下会驳回？”

“我并不担心陛下的态度。但是费沙有军务尚书在，我的申请就不太可能及时送到陛下手上。” 提到军务尚书，贝根格伦的语气似乎不太好：“但如果阁下直接下令的话，我便无须请示费沙，直接开启对特留尼西特的调查。”

“特留尼西特是现任同盟自治领议长，身份敏感。”罗严塔尔语气微妙：“阁下恐怕会有麻烦。”

“这点麻烦算什么?我们已经被逼到绝路了，元帅阁下。” 贝根格伦脸色阴沉：“让殿下在情报九科眼皮底下被绑走，对我们来说已经是奇耻大辱。如果他出了什么事，即使陛下不追究，作为九科负责人，我也无颜苟活。但在此之前，始作俑者必须有血债血偿的觉悟。”

这话说的杀气腾腾，罗严塔尔摸了摸下巴。  
无论现在自己背了多少黑锅，只要吉尔菲艾斯活着回来，一切都有回转余地。

更何况，能给奥贝斯坦添堵的事，还是很值得做一做的。

==========================  
麻药耐药性是什么样的呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯想起御医的说法。

——“打个比方，能让普通人昏迷六个小时的剂量，用在您身上，也许不到两个小时您就能恢复意识——但这并不是最糟糕的情况。”

吉尔菲艾斯现在终于亲身体验了一把最糟糕的情况是什么样的。  
五感恢复了一半，他能听到外界断断续续的声音，却无法挪动哪怕一根手指。

“心跳停了……准备电复律……”

吉尔菲艾斯觉得这个名词有点耳熟，似乎在哪里听过。  
没等他想起来，高压脉冲电流快速通过心脏，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得耳边一声轰鸣，大脑一片空白，身体不受控制地弹了一下，又摔回床上。

——砰，砰砰

他听到有节奏的律动，不知是血液冲击鼓膜的声音，还是自己的心跳。空旷的世界仿佛只剩下黑白二色，耳边的躁动嘈杂而又寂静。

不知过了多久，吉尔菲艾斯才渐渐缓过劲来。五感逐渐回归。他闻到消毒液刺鼻的气味，耳边的声音比电击之前清晰了不少，双手正被一副手铐束缚在床头，手腕上凉飕飕的。

他想起那个御医的后半段话。

——“您可能感受不到痛觉，但意识是清醒的。打个比方，如果一台手术进行到一半，您能清晰地感受到身体被手术刀剖开，却完全动不了……”

和御医这个恐怖的假设一比，现在的状况好像也没那么糟糕。

吉尔菲艾斯试图往好处想。

只是，电复律器这种设备不是早在一个世纪前就被医学界淘汰了吗？

有脚步声传来，吉尔菲艾斯听到一个苍老的声音在问：“真的不能给他再注射一次塞奥奇辛麻药？”

“总大主教猊下，他对塞奥奇辛有致命的过敏反应，刚刚甚至心跳猝停，我们这里条件有限，万一……”

“猊下，”这个声音有些耳熟。阴测测的，仿佛一条吐信的蛇：“既然他已经分化成了Omega，为什么不我们用更常规的手段控制他呢？”

“你以为，”长者的声音慢悠悠的：“信息素会比塞奥奇辛有效？”

“被标记的Omega会服从于标记他的Alpha，再强悍的人也无法对抗自己的生理本能。猊下，这是地球母球赐予我们的机会，我们必须——”

“半年前，我们尚且能轻松操纵那些费沙财团，大半个同盟自治领都在我们的掌控之中，虔诚的教众遍及各大星域。而自从这个男人上任海尼森总督之后，呵——”

“……猊下”

“当初你说他只是个Beta，不足为虑，结果这个不足为虑的Beta半年之内，让我教净资产直接缩水一半，教徒人数少个零，到了海尼森也只能在那人的掩护下躲躲藏藏。现在他成了Omega，怎么，你是不是又觉得，这样的Omega只要标记一下，就可以随意操纵，不足为虑了？”

“可是……”

“再说，你想让谁来标记他呢？我这个年龄，腺体早就退化了。目前这里除我之外，级别最高的Alpha就是你。”大主教的声音停顿了片刻：“谢尔特，你确实是个聪明人。”

“猊下，我……”

“够了。收收你那点小心思。”苍老的声音陡然严厉起来：“既然塞奥奇辛不能用，那就按照原计划——等那边的布局一成功，就杀了他。”

“那边的布局”是什么？

吉尔菲艾斯听着耳边说话声和脚步声逐渐远去，脑中飞快地思考。

被掉包的抑制剂是从罗严塔尔手里递过来的，一旦追查，很可能将他拖下水。

吉尔菲艾斯并不觉得罗严塔尔会堕落到和地球教联手的地步——以这个人的骄傲，哪怕真要造反，他也会找个看得上眼的盟友。

所以地球教“那边的布局”指的是嫁祸罗严塔尔，逼他起兵谋反吗？那么从一开始就杀了自己，断掉罗严塔尔的退路，效果岂不是更好？为什么要抓活的？

吉尔菲艾斯一时间没了头绪。  
他一向有做笔记的习惯，千头万绪的时候就画个信息树整理思路。这会儿想的入神，右手习惯性地要去拿笔，刚一动就被手铐拽了回去。

等等，能动了？

他心头一喜，试图睁开眼睛。然而眼皮眨巴了几下，视线依然一片漆黑。他尝试了多次才终于确认，他的眼睛被人用不透光的黑布遮住了。

看不见就看不见吧。吉尔菲艾斯掐了掐掌心，提醒自己保持冷静。

早该淘汰的电复律器、气味刺鼻的消毒水，被绑架的时候他就察觉这些人携带的枪支也是被同盟军队淘汰多年的型号。

这半年来游骑兵捣毁了一大批地球教在海尼森的据点，并一直在监控那些可能与地球教勾结的海尼森高层。那人在这种局面下依然能帮这些地球教伪造身份，在游骑兵的眼皮子底下骗过海关成功入境——恐怕在海尼森政府内部职位不低。

不过从他提供给地球教徒们的老旧设备来看，这个人显然是民政系统而不是军队体系。若内鬼来自军方高层——神不知鬼不觉地挪用现役武器的方法有很多，不至于用这些破铜烂铁打发同伙。

话说回来……  
吉尔菲艾斯仔细摸索腕上的手铐，终于在铁环内侧找到了一串型号编码。  
GX46897。

他翘了翘嘴角。从昨天到现在，他跌到谷底的运气终于反弹了一回。

这几年帝国砸给科学技术总监部的预算至少是黄金树王朝时期的三倍，又早早的撸掉了以前那个不懂技术只懂内斗的总监胥夫特，内外清理过一遍的科学技术总监部这几年业绩很是可观，其成果足以在前年给帝国军队进行了一次全面的武器升级——顺便淘汰掉一批明显有设计缺陷、却在黄金树王朝错综复杂的贵族利益链下生产并使用了多年的装备。

这款手铐不光是其中之一，还是首批被他亲手扔进淘汰名单的。原因吗……

“它的材料是新型合金，其坚固程度甚至抵御高硬度炭素水晶战斧的攻击。但是，这个锁头的设计有个问题……”当时负责解说的技术官一脸尴尬：“您看，只要将牙签大小的细针——只要有点硬度就行，纸折的都行——戳进这个缝隙，塞到底，里面的弹簧会被直接卡死——就像这样——现在您拽一下这个手环，是不是可以直接拉宽三格？这个大小足够让大多数人直接将手从手铐里抽出来了。”

这些淘汰下来的制式装备本该直接销毁，然而当时军务尚书横插一手。  
“直接销毁太浪费，这些东西可以废物利用一下。”

至于怎么用，拿去坑哪个冤大头——军务尚书当时明明白白告诉自己：“殿下不会想知道的。”

……行吧。  
欠他一个人情。

牙签大小的细针并不好找，但所幸这些地球教徒的手段算不上专业。虽然已经被搜过身，外套也被收走，但他们并没有换掉自己的衬衫。

吉尔菲艾斯低头，小心地用牙齿将别在衬衫领子上的银质领针拔了出来。

远处隐约又有脚步声传来，吉尔菲艾斯抿了抿嘴唇，加快了动作。


	11. Chapter 11

审讯室内正播放着一段录音。特留尼西特正襟危坐，衣冠楚楚，衣襟上却斑斑血迹。

“是你暗示我，他——”

“是吗？什么时候的事？威尔逊议员，我们这两个月来甚至没有单独交谈过。”

“那封邮件!你故意放在那里的是不是？”

“什么邮件？我不懂你在说什么。听着，阁下昨天的行为虽然很不体面，但是大公殿下性格温和，未必会追究。即使他要追究，作为一个成年人，您也应该为自己的行为负责……”

“你！明明是你——”录音里传出女性粗重的喘息声：“特留尼西特你这个婊子养的！！！”

“OK，OK，女士，你冷静一点，先把枪放下，我们……”

“砰!——”

罗严塔尔按下了暂停键。

贝根格伦板着脸：“特留尼西特议长，麻烦您描述一下事情的经过？”

“她未经允许擅自闯入我家，枪也是她带来的，枪身上有她的指纹。” 特留尼西特神情自若，侃侃而谈：“即使这位女士精神异常、行为失控，我也只是想夺下她的武器，避免她不小心伤到自己。开枪是个意外，我是说，争抢中她不小心扣了扳机，击中了她自己。作为一个遵纪守法的普通公民，这样的结果我非常遗憾，也深表同情——”

罗严塔尔打断了他的悼词：“邮件是什么？为什么威尔逊议员说你用邮件误导她？你误导了什么？”

“您看，我刚刚说了，威尔逊议员，她精神异常啊？”

“你在暗示威尔逊议员是个疯子？”

特留尼西特耸肩：“我怎么会知道一个疯子在想什么？”

推的一干二净，看来这条线索是问不出什么了。  
罗严塔尔和贝根格伦对视一眼，决定换个思路。

“这几个财团一直在定期往这个账户汇钱，数额总计上亿。”贝根格伦将一叠转账记录推到他面前：“据我所知，这些财团都有地球教背景，那么议长先生和地球教是什么关系？”

“这个账户不是我的，上面这个公司名我也不认识。退一万步说，即使这个账户真的和我有牵连，政治献金在我们同盟是合法的，无论是我还是我的党派都没有跟这些财团达成任何违规的内幕交易。罗严塔尔阁下，这里是同盟自治领，我们有独立的司法体系，尊重每一个公民的自由意志，保护每一个公民的合法权利。您指控我勾结地球教，光凭一个不知道哪儿来的账户，那是不够的。”

“哦？”贝根格伦冷笑：“一周前，有一伙地球教徒从海尼森港秘密入境，他们的身份证件伪造的天衣无缝，而宇宙港的负责人是阁下的亲信。”

“这确实是宇宙港的失职，但是您也说了，他们的证件天衣无缝。我们会安排给宇宙港的工作人员安排更多的业务培训，也会追究当事人的责任。但这是明显是个失误，如果您将它作为勾结地球教的证据——这简直是赤裸裸的政治迫害！”

“这群地球教徒昨天下午袭击了大公的车队，你是想说，这也只是一个失误？”

“——什么！这真是……这群人丧心病狂！”特留尼西特喘了口气：“可是阁下，这件事我现在才知道，又怎么会和我扯上关系呢？”

罗严塔尔盯着他的眼睛看了三秒，刚想开口说些什么，贝根格伦按着他的肩膀，凑过来在他耳边低声说了几句话。  
两人中断了审问，起身走出审讯室。

===================================

罗严塔尔看着眼前那个用反复遥控器回放审讯记录的男性Beta，小声问贝根格伦：“你确定这个人靠谱？”

贝根格伦尚未回答，男性Beta已经转过头来问道：“罗严塔尔阁下，您觉得特留尼西特刚刚说的是实话吗？”

罗严塔尔一脸你是不是在开玩笑的表情：“他说的能有一句实话？”

“这倒是有的。虽然不多。”男性Beta不以为意笑了笑：“您看，您觉得他在撒谎——这靠的是您的直觉和经验。而我的工作是要分析他撒谎的根源，找出他试图隐藏的信息——这得靠科学。”

贝根格伦在一旁轻咳了一声：“鲍恩上校，先说说你的结论？”

“好的，我们从头开始。”鲍恩上校重播录像。当屏幕上的特留尼西特声情并茂地念到“作为一个遵纪守法的普通公民，这样的结果我非常遗憾，也深表同情——”时，鲍恩上校按下了暂停键。

“虽然他表情和语气很沉重，但是在说到深表同情的时候，他的嘴角往上一翘——非常轻蔑的表情。” 鲍恩上校按下了暂停键，又倒回去三秒，十倍慢速重播一遍：“他成功地操纵了他的猎物，一切都在他的掌控之中，那个女人成了他的替死鬼，而他自信没有留下任何痕迹——而同样的微表情在后面这一段又出现了一次。”

鲍恩上校摁下快进键，将进度条往后推了三分钟：“您看这里，当他反驳账户问题的时候，嘴角又抽了一下，可见他对自己的会计师很有信心，自信自己可以完全撇清和这个皮包公司的联系。”

“是的。”贝根格伦对罗严塔尔解释道：“这家公司挂靠在特留尼西特亲信的一个远房亲戚名下，我们确实没办法拿这玩意指证他。”

“再看这里。”鲍恩上校接着往下放了一段：“当您说到一周前有一伙地球教徒从海尼森港秘密入境的时候——议长先生的微表情告诉我们，他非常紧张，甚至恐惧。看他这个位置。”

慢镜头下，贝根格伦和罗严塔尔看到，有那么几秒，特留尼西特锁骨上方两根细细的颈骨清晰地立了起来。

罗严塔尔顿时意识到：“所以这些人确实是他授意放进来的，那么——” 

“不不不，更有意思的是这段。”鲍恩打断罗严塔尔的话，将进度条拖到最后。

影像里贝根格伦正说道：“这群地球教徒昨天下午袭击了大公的车队。”而对面的特留尼西特在慢镜头下，瞬间瞳孔紧缩，眼睛睁大，眉毛上挑。

这是一个典型的惊讶表情。

罗严塔尔不以为然：“他可能是装出来的。”

“不，这里是真的，他确实第一次听说这个消息。” 鲍恩耸肩：“真正的惊讶只会持续一秒，而议长先生这里惊讶的表情甚至不到半秒，可见他平日里确实非常擅长控制自己的情绪。”

录像继续放下去，画面上特留尼西特浮夸地瞪大眼睛：“这真是……这群人丧心病狂！”

“您看，这种表情才是经典的‘假装惊讶’，而他当时真实的情绪嘛——您看他的手。”

录像里，特留尼西特放在桌子下面的右手正不自觉地缓缓握成拳。

“他非常愤怒，而他的愤怒恰恰针对他的同伙。”鲍恩揉揉下巴：“这些地球教徒确实是他放进来的，但这些人显然瞒骗了他，他并不知道他们的计划。”

这似乎并不是一个好消息。

“不知道计划没关系。”罗严塔尔眯了眯眼睛：“人是他放进来的，那么他总该知道，他把这群人藏哪儿了。”

==================================

仪器扫描描谢夫特的虹膜，识别成功，指示灯变成绿色，医疗室银色的大门向两侧滑开。

消毒水的气味扑面而来，谢夫特抽抽鼻子，总觉得有一丝若有若无的花香夹杂其间。

白色的灯光亮得刺目，空荡荡的房间正中摆着一张病床。

床上红发的男人听到动静转过头，试图坐起来。他的双手被一副银色手铐锁在床头，谢夫特亲眼见过这双手开枪的动作有多么稳定利落，但那又如何呢？

他踱步走到床边，打量着床上的男性Omega——他身材修长，隔着衣服看上去甚至有些偏瘦，但破裂的衬衫下明显能看到清晰紧实的腹肌。长长的黑色布条蒙在他眼上，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，颜色温软红润。

这长相在床上无疑是让人很有兴致的类型，而帝国大公的身份及其所代表的权势更是比催情剂更让人兴奋。这样的人竟然分化成Omega，又落到了他们手里，这必然是真神对他们这些虔诚信徒的回报。

总大主教年龄大了，难免保守固执。这世上任何事都会有风险，而标记这个人所能带来的利益足以让他愿意承担任何风险。

男性Alpha信息素在空气中弥散开来，闻上去像阴冷泥泞的林间沼泽。压迫性的气息无孔不入地渗透进来，吉尔菲艾斯眉头紧锁，前额的红发被汗水打湿，他奋力一挣，手铐撞击床栏发出一声脆响。

谢夫特一手摁着他的肩膀，强硬地将他推回床上，另一只手暧昧地拨开他的额发。吉尔菲艾斯抗拒地别过脸。

“殿下，您最好放松一点，省着力气。”谢夫特在他耳边威胁道：“不然待会儿辛苦的还是您自己。”

失去视觉的时候，人的触觉会更加敏感。吉尔菲艾斯感到有一只手扯开衬衫的下摆钻了进来，顺着腰线往上摸。

掌心的湿热和近在咫尺的沼泽气息令人反胃，Alpha充满侵略性的信息素强烈地刺激着吉尔菲艾斯的腺体。

他扭动身体试图躲开那只手，本能却在身体里叫嚣着，催促他迎合，以索取更多的慰藉。

身体越发沉重，意识飘飘荡荡，体内翻腾的热浪令肢体阵阵酥软，昙花的香味绵绵不绝地溢出性腺。

吉尔菲艾斯咬着嘴唇，深呼吸，将涌到唇边的一声呜咽又吞了回去，从牙缝里挤出一个“滚”字，却有气无力。

谢夫特翻身上床，压制住他挣动的腿。他抚摩吉尔菲艾斯颈部的伤痕，顺势绕到后颈性腺的位置，指腹不轻不重地摩挲了几圈，然后凑过去舔了舔那处滚烫的肌肤。

吉尔菲艾斯的身体顿时僵硬。

他试图对抗自己的本能，身体却进一步地违背了他的意志。修长的脖颈不自觉地仰起，湿润的嘴唇颤动着，肢体呈现出一种似抗拒又似迎合的姿态。

谢夫特笑了起来。

Omega毕竟是Omega。无论拥有再强悍的意志，再冷静的头脑，一旦被信息素控制，便只能屈从于本能，无一例外。

宽大的黑色布条遮住了身下红发男人大半张脸。谢夫特隔着黑布抚摩他的眉眼，猜测他现在的表情。

他想起这人昨天刚落到他手里时的模样——端正深邃的五官，沾了血的侧脸，深蓝的眼睛沉沉地看过来。即使容色狼狈，依然带着几分不怒自威的气势。

不知他现在的眼神是否也已经像嘴唇一样湿润诱人？

谢夫特解开黑布扔到一旁。

乍然亮起的光线令那双暖蓝色的眼睛不得不微微眯起，虹膜泛着几分水意，眼角微红，眼神却出人意料地清醒。

——清醒地让人想打碎他的矜持，摧折他的意志，看看这双眼睛沉浸在欲望中的模样。

谢夫特冷笑着俯身，就要咬上那处腺体。

“砰！——”

太阳穴上挨了一记重击，脑壳里一声嗡鸣，似乎连脑浆都震荡了几下，眼前直冒金星。

谢夫特趴想要爬起来再战，后脑再次被狠狠地砸了一下，随即天旋地转。等他回过味来，已经被人死死地压制在床上，双手反剪到背后，紧接着，一把锋利的手术刀抵上了他的脖子。

他什么时候解开手铐的？？！！

钳制他的那只手异常稳定、强硬，似乎再稍一用力就能轻易捏碎他的腕骨。  
然而这人之前发情期的症状也不似作假。

空气中正萦绕着馥郁的花香，Omega的信息素正绵密地渗入五感，浓烈的气味足以勾起任何一个Alpha的情欲。

只是，刀正架在脖子上，求生欲使人清醒。

谢夫特僵硬地笑道：“殿下，您现在还有力气杀人？”

“不需要多少力气。”红发大公的声音悠悠传来，虽然听上去依然虚弱，思路却很清晰：“刀子切进去一毫米就能割断你的主动脉。我现在要是一不小心手一抖，你的血能喷出三米高，半分钟致命。你想试试吗？”

“就凭一把手术刀？”谢夫特气急败坏：“你以为你这样就能逃得掉？如果你合作一点，把刀放下——”

“这就是你该操心的问题了。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着打断他：“你们接下来的计划完成之前似乎不能杀我。但是以贵教的做派，呆会儿你的同伙发现你被劫持——他们会顾及你的性命吗？”

“他们不敢——”

“你们总大主教也在吧？他敢不敢？”吉尔菲艾斯轻笑：“恕我直言，任何一个做上司的，遇到您这样野心勃勃又自作聪明的属下，都会有些忌惮——换你是你们那位总大主教，你会冒着计划失败的风险解救人质？还是顺水推舟，让他合情合理地死一死？”

谢夫特没有回应，他的呼吸粗重了起来。

“你得快点下决定。你们总大主教就在这栋楼里，他可不会像我一样给你选择的余地。”红发大公催促道：“落到我手里总比被他下令被乱枪打死要好，你说是不是？”

话音刚落，病房大门再次打开，一群全副武装的地球教徒冲了进来。  
谢夫特只觉得脖子一痛，一条血线顺着雪亮的刀背滑落下来。

养尊处优多年，死亡的阴云第一次笼罩在他头上，令他后背发凉。  
他打了个激灵，仓惶叫道：“住手！！你们都住手！！”

教徒们拿着武器愣在原地，看着屋内的情形，一脸不知所措。

“很好。”谢夫特听到红发大公在他耳边轻笑：“现在，我需要一把枪。”


	12. Chapter 12

时间倒转回24小时前。

费沙今年初冬格外寒冷。  
昨夜寒风呼啸中，雪无声地落下来，在屋顶地面铺上一层薄薄的白色，又在天亮后化去大半。街角屋檐处残存的积雪一如葬礼后尚未收尽的纱，刺目的惨白。

莱因哈特站在窗前，隐约能听到水滴从屋檐滑落的声音。  
沉重的玻璃窗将冬日的寒风隔绝在外，温热的气息在玻璃上凝成蒙蒙水雾。

室内恒温，莱因哈特却只觉得阴冷的湿气无孔不入。挂钟的秒针走过一格又一格，微弱的咔嚓声在空旷的室内异常清晰，像极了多年前那个孤独寂静的噩梦。

离伯伦希尔起飞还有一个小时。

莱因哈特不自觉地再一次强迫自己回忆这一切是怎么发生的。

两小时之前，远在海尼森的罗严塔尔突然致电费沙大本营，告知吉尔菲艾斯被地球教劫持的消息，并用一点都不惶恐的语气表示他正诚惶诚恐地积极展开营救工作。

大本营直接炸了锅。

内务省国内安全保障局长朗古立刻凑上来指控罗严塔尔可能是策划绑架帝国大公的幕后主谋——随即他被米达麦亚一拳打翻，并试图再踩上几脚。

宪兵总监克斯拉及时阻止了这场小规模的御前斗殴。

米达麦亚冷静下来后，为好友极力辩白，说罗严塔尔虽然是个混蛋但绝不可能谋反，都是小人要害他——说完还瞪了一眼面无表情的军务尚书。

军务尚书的义眼寒光闪闪，竟然没有开口补刀。

而莱因哈特并不打算把时间浪费在这些重臣们的争斗扯皮上。他把这些人叫来，只是为了告知他们自己要立刻前往海尼森一事。

当时现场一片哗然，米达麦亚情绪激动地表示愿意以身家性命担保罗严塔尔清白无辜，绝不可能勾结地球教，以他的能力一定能很快扫平叛逆救出大公，请皇帝稍安勿躁，耐心在费沙等待消息。

——可是，如果事情真的发展到不可挽回的地步，他要米达麦亚的命做什么呢？  
莱因哈特无意识地握紧胸前的吊坠。  
——他只要吉尔菲艾斯平安回来，回到他身边。

焦虑和慌乱正如毒蛇啃噬着他的心脏，冰凉的金属贴着同样冰凉的手心，却隐隐发烫。

身后的门“咔哒”一声轻响。

“艾密尔，地上车准备好了嘛？”莱因哈特说着，转身一看，进来的这人并不是艾密尔。

军务尚书上来便道：“陛下去海尼森的决定太过仓促，实属不智，请收回陈命。”

“朕已经安排好了。”莱因哈特表情冷淡：“费沙的事务暂由米达麦亚代理。以米达麦亚的能力，又有卿和希尔德协助，稳定局面绰绰有余。”

“臣对米达麦亚元帅的能力并无异议。但是陛下，您这是信不过罗严塔尔？”

莱因哈特笑了：“如果朕没有记错的话，前天朗古说罗严塔尔要反，卿还建议朕严查？”

“是。臣也记得，陛下您当时的回答是用人不疑疑人不用，让我不要多事。”

“朕现在的回答也是一样。朗古要继续追查罗严塔尔无所谓，但他勾结地球教这种鬼话就不要拿到朕面前说了。”

“既然陛下信得过罗严塔尔的忠诚，那么您现在一定要亲自去海尼森又有什么意义？从费沙到海尼森有三天航程，如果罗严塔尔三天都不能破案，人质的生存几率将非常渺茫。您去不去，都不可能改变任何结果。”

“怎么，三天救不回人就打算拿朕的吉尔菲艾斯当死人处理？”莱因哈特冷笑：“要是罗严塔尔也和你一个思路，那朕可真不敢不去。”

军务尚书认为皇帝在无理取闹，于是深呼吸：“陛下，以罗严塔尔的能力，追查一个绑架案绰绰有余。海尼森当地的情况他要比您熟得多，您贸然插手指挥，只会让下面的人无所适从。”

“朕知道该怎么做。”

“陛下，您不知道。”军务尚书语气强硬：“如果大公出事，势必会出现一个巨大的权力真空，您竟然敢给予他这样的权势，恐怕是不知道有多少人暗地里嫉恨他，更不知道您走后费沙会有多少人蠢蠢欲动，想要促成他的死亡，好分食这块蛋糕。”

莱因哈特瞪着他，脸色发白。

“外太空通讯一向不稳定，如果有人做些手脚，向海尼森传达错误讯息，故意延误大公殿下的救援——这都不是难事，即使事后能查出来也于事无补。”奥贝斯坦总结道：“陛下，如今整个费沙，最希望大公殿下活下去的人是您自己。您留在这里，才能真正控制局面，震慑那些试图对大公殿下不利的人。”

莱因哈特形状秀美的眼睛眯了起来，苍蓝色的眼眸中仿佛有霜雪凝结。

“试图对大公不利的人……”他玩味地笑了起来，笑容中没有一丝温度：“奥贝斯坦，不如你列个名单，明确告诉我你到底都怀疑谁——我可以晚一天走，先处理一下你说的这些小人。”

“陛下——”

“朕十五岁从军，二十三岁登基，二十四岁将同盟并入帝国领土——朕的皇位是从黄金树家族手中夺来的，朕的疆域是朕亲手打下的。朕不是黄金树家族那些靠血缘上位的废物皇帝，无需向任何人妥协，也不会做任何人的傀儡。” 

莱因哈特的语气并不激动，也无须提高音量，他身上的气势足以让任何人明白，他现在只是在地陈述一个人尽皆知的事实。

“如果真有人想趁机加害朕的大公——朗古的安全保障局、你的安查署、克斯拉的宪兵、吉尔菲艾斯的游骑兵都不是摆设。如果朕一离开费沙地面，就能让局势失控到这个地步，那朕的皇位也可以换个人来坐了。”

“……”奥贝斯坦的义眼里闪过隐隐的红光，他沉默片刻，叹了口气：“既然陛下执意如此，那么随行的舰队——”

“你还是怀疑罗严塔尔要造反？”

“即使朗古的证据确实牵强，但大公在罗严塔尔眼皮底下出事也是事实。陛下在这种敌我不明的局势下执意前往，已是不智之举。万一罗严塔尔真有异心，陛下身边有自己的舰队，若与大公驻海尼森的舰队汇合，至少可以让他不敢轻举妄动。”

金发的皇帝皱起眉头，显然非常厌恶这样的提议。身为帝王，在自己的领土上还有这样算计防备自己的部下，简直令人屈辱。

奥贝斯坦对他的反应视若无睹，面色不改，后背挺得笔直：“陛下，即使您不在意自己的安危，愿意承担千里送人头的风险——也该为大公考虑一下。您若是出了事，他还有活下来的机会吗？”

“……”莱因哈特咬牙瞪他半天，悻悻扭头：“知道了。”

=========================================

特留尼西特觉得自己特别冤。  
从来只有自己让别人背锅的份，这次一个不小心，竟然给地球教那群疯子背了黑锅。

“吉尔菲艾斯大公疑似已经分化”这个消息他也是最近刚知道。

如果这位帝国大公分化成了Alpha，帝国那边早就欢欢喜喜地官宣了，根本没有遮遮掩掩的必要。但要说他分化成了Omega……也实在令人难以置信，而消息来源又语焉不详，搞不好是政敌在给他挖坑。  
所以他不得不利用威尔逊那个疯女人替他探一探真伪。

地球教这次来海尼森也是他一手安排的，他和地球教这些人一向合作愉快，各取所需，本以为放他们进来给那些傲慢的帝国军制造些麻烦，自己可以浑水摸鱼捞点好处。  
没想到地球教瞒着他搞了个大新闻。

最倒霉的是，威尔逊这个蠢货动手的日子正好和地球教动手的日子撞在了同一天，本来毫无关联的两件事愣是被联系到了一起——操作再骚也怕遇到猪队友，不肯乖乖背锅又不肯乖乖去死的猪队友更是可恶。

所以现在特留尼西特不得不坐在审讯室里，穿着还沾着血迹的衣服，努力为自己洗脱嫌疑。帝国军是不会轻易放过他的，但是他自信没留下太多把柄。

审讯室的门吱呀一声推开。  
特留尼西特注意到，罗严塔尔和贝根格伦这会儿表情沉稳步调轻松，完全没有了之前的焦躁。

这不是一个好现象。  
特留尼西特暗自警惕。

这样的表情他很熟，毕竟在镜子里见过很多次——每次自己想好要怎么算计对手或者甩锅队友的时候，都会这般气定神闲、胸有成竹。

金眼妖瞳的提督在他对面坐下，交叠双腿：“特留尼西特，你知道我们调查了你多久吗？”

特留尼西特无所谓地耸肩。这话明显是在诈他，可以不必理会。

“从年初到现在，关于你的宗卷我们攒了一叠。”

“同盟是法制社会。你们如果有足够的证据，不妨直接送我上法庭，我完全可以为自己的清白辩护——”

“不必了，我们没这个时间。”罗严塔尔露出一个冷笑：“如果大公不能活着回来，那就必须要有个够分量的人站出来承担陛下的怒火——议长先生，我觉得你就挺合适。”

特留尼西特懵了半秒。

“你们证据不足——”

“证据不足不等于没有证据。我们不需要说服法庭，只要能说服陛下就够了。”

“我同样可以在御前为自己辩解。”特留尼西特勉强冷静：“我对帝国一向忠心耿耿，与大公关系友善，阁下对大公不利的可能性比我大多了！”

“大公跟谁都友善。”罗严塔尔支着下巴：“同盟政客的口才我们是见识过的，非常佩服，所以并不打算让你去陛下面前妖言惑众——只要安排您畏罪自杀就可以了，这套路你们比我熟。”

异色的眼瞳冷漠地盯着特留尼西特，仿佛在看一具尸体。

特留尼西特拍桌：“我是同盟自治领的议长！是同盟的民众一人一票选出来的！你们这么做，不怕舆论……”

“舆论能说什么呢？”罗严塔尔细细跟他分析：“如果大公活着回来，我们确实得顾及舆论压力，免得同盟民众说我们自导自演。但如果他死了——陛下登基以来只册封过吉尔菲艾斯大公这么一位贵族，这位殿下在帝国的地位、对皇帝的影响力，你应该有数——你说我们拿他的命来陷害你？你配吗？这种鬼话会有几个人会信？”

“……”

“当然了，有人信也无所谓。反正陛下不会觉得你死的冤。”罗严塔尔玩味地笑道：“我们帝国军只需要对陛下负责就够了。”

他从政多年，熟悉游戏规则，而这一次他的对手并不打算和他坐下来谈，上来就掀棋盘。  
特留尼西特寒毛倒立。

一脸大胡子的贝根格伦在一旁悠悠开口：“不过，如果大公殿下能活着回来，那事情还有回转余地。”

特留尼西特觉得自己很冤：“我真的不知道地球教要绑架大公！”

“但你知道地球教这些人藏在哪里。”

特留尼西特瞳孔一缩。

“我们进门之前已经关闭了摄像头，现在这个房间里的任何对话都不会有第四个人知道，更不会留下任何证据。”罗严塔尔逼视他的眼睛：“他活着一切好说，他死了我送你下去给他陪葬。我们的时间很宝贵，你得想清楚。”

特留尼西特抬头一看，墙角的摄像头不知何时已经关闭了镜头，红色的电源光也熄灭了。  
他双手交握，右手食指轻敲着左手手背，脑子转的飞快。

罗严塔尔的甩锅计划听上去是认真的，事实上，换了自己能做得比他更绝。  
自己的底牌在他们面前没有任何震慑力，如果想保住性命，就必须给出有用的情报，没有利用价值的棋子只会沦为弃子。

他和地球教一向合作愉快，互惠互利，但是这一次是地球教先背叛了他。  
这些帝国军人已经被地球教逼急了，完全不按常理出牌。如果用这些地球教徒的命换自己脱身，那显然是一笔很划算的买卖。

“地球教的事我不太清楚。”他斟酌着开口：“但是我听说，海关前几天接到举报，称西区郊外工业园的写字楼里藏着一些偷渡客，行踪诡异，疑似某些宗教团体……”

=========================================

吉尔菲艾斯数了数楼道里的脚步声。  
对方至少有三个人。

这些地球教的信徒并不是职业军人，甚至可能没有受过专业的军事训练。空有开枪杀人的勇气，全程无脑操作，打起来一盘散沙。 

若是平时，这样的对手哪怕再多来几个，他也能对付。  
只是现在……

体内莫名的热意如一蓬松软的羽毛，时轻时重地轻挠着他的神经末梢，无休止地干扰着他的判断力。  
吉尔菲艾斯咬着嘴唇，避开大血管，用手术刀在自己左臂划出一道三厘米长的伤口。

鲜红的血液裹挟着信息素淌了出来，有效地缓解了体内的空虚和燥热。适度放血可以延缓发情期，只是这办法撑不了多久，信息素的气味也容易引来更多敌人。

必须速战速决。

吉尔菲艾斯借着疼痛强迫自己击中注意力，估算对方的位置。然而在信息素的影响下，耳边的音量忽大忽小，不甚清晰。

于是他拍了拍人质的肩膀：“谢夫特先生，我能借用一下您的外套吗？”

谢夫特的表情仿佛被非礼的无助少女——作为一个Alpha，从来只有他脱别人衣服的份，如今竟被一个Omega拿枪指着脑袋脱衣服，简直奇耻大辱。  
然而识时务者为俊杰，Alpha当怂则怂。他挤出一脸比哭还难看的笑容，委委屈屈地脱了外套递过来。

“多谢。”

吉尔菲艾斯道了声谢，听着外面的动静。待到脚步声逼近，他眼神一凝，挥手将外套扔了出去。

外面的教徒们只见黑影一闪，有什么东西窜了过去，顿时吱哇乱叫，一顿乱枪将外套扫成了筛子。  
吉尔菲艾斯趁机探出身去，连开两枪。

第一枪正中最前面那个地球教徒的胸口。那人闷声不吭地仰面倒下，正好砸在身后同伙的身上，砸得他身体一歪——而吉尔菲艾斯的第二枪已经随即命中了这人的肩膀。

眼看两个同伴瞬间失去战斗力，最后那人顿时失去勇气，后退两步，扭头就跑。

没必要多造杀孽。但现在让他跑出去和同伙回合，无疑会暴露自己的位置。  
吉尔菲艾斯将准心从胸口下移到大腿，稳稳地开了第三枪，狂奔中的男人捂着膝盖应声倒地。

吉尔菲艾斯拎着人质快速穿过走廊，拐了个弯避开摄像头，终于在下一波敌人赶到之前，闪身进了楼梯间。

谢夫特试图讨价还价：“殿下您看，您现在这身体状况，带着我跑路多不方便？不如——”

“你是在劝我杀人灭口吗？那多不好意思。”吉尔菲艾斯诧异地挑了挑眉毛，仿佛下一秒就要从善如流。

“不不不！我是说我对这一带很熟，正好为殿下引路。”谢夫特赶紧摇头否认，见吉尔菲艾斯没理他，又道：“从这里往下走三个楼层，就是通往停车场的紧急出口，殿下您跟我来，我知道哪里是摄像头死角。”

“等等。”  
吉尔菲艾斯出言制止，站在原地沉吟片刻。

他身上信息素的气味越来越重，即使躲过摄像头，也未必能成功隐藏行踪。  
何况这一路走来，越接近出口，遇到的敌人越多，恐怕这些地球教徒是打算守在各个出口扎堆等他。  
与其自投罗网，不然反其道而行。

“谢夫特先生，你的办公室在顶楼对吧？”吉尔菲艾斯微笑地看着脸色大变的人质：“难得来一次，我不急着走。”


	13. 013

吉尔菲艾斯心不在焉地翻动着办公桌上的文件。

他现在的状态越来越糟。

身体燥热，心跳剧烈，注意力越来越涣散。放血虽然有效地延缓了发情期，然而次数多了，副作用也很是明显。吉尔菲艾斯的眼前已经出现了模糊的重影，一行字盯久了，甚至会觉得黑色的字迹在白纸上扭动。

他定了定神。

这间办公室空旷凌乱，地上摆着几个纸箱，各类纸张散乱地堆叠在桌面。他已经确认过，这里的电子终端连不上外网，无法与外界联络。

不过地球教这些人行事远称不上周密，肉眼可见的漏洞比比皆是，以罗严塔尔和贝根格伦的能力，迟早能找来这里。

在这之前——吉尔菲艾斯脑子里转过三种逃脱方案，又一一否决。若是平日，这些方案都值得一试，但目前他身上信息素越发浓烈，不光容易出卖他的位置，而且就像颗定时炸弹，随时会让他进入发情期。

吉尔菲艾斯提醒自己不要急躁。

摊在桌面上的那堆纸张明显没有什么重要文件，他想翻翻抽屉，却惊异地发现，这个看似庞大厚重的实木办公桌竟一个抽屉都没有。

这设计显然不太科学。

吉尔菲艾斯曲起食指敲敲桌面，发出清脆的“咚咚”声，听上去似乎是空心的。

他仔细检查桌面，终于发现终端旁边有一处玫瑰花纹雕地十分立体，花蕊还隐隐泛白，似乎是过度磨损的痕迹。他试探地伸手一按，整朵玫瑰凹进桌面，一个绿莹莹地触摸屏伸出来，要求他输入密码。

“砰！”  
被堵着嘴绑在椅子上的谢夫特突然挣扎起来，嘴里发出呜呜的声响，似乎有话要说。

吉尔菲艾斯挑了挑眉毛。

正巧，他也刚想去问问密码。

“殿下，我们还是先赶紧想办法逃出这栋楼吧。”室内昙花的香味实在浓烈，谢夫特的脸已经泛起了潮红。他喘了口气，一脸诚恳地主动提供情报：“总大主教早就让人在这栋楼里装了好几处的杰夫粒子装置，一旦情况不妙，他会先炸了这栋楼。”

这话是真是假另当别论，但他这时候出声，多半是为了转移自己的注意力。  
看来办公桌里的东西应该很重要。

吉尔菲艾斯面不改色：“行，你现在告诉我密码，我拿了东西就走。”

“……”谢夫特明显噎住了。

吉尔菲艾斯蹲下来，直视他的眼睛：“这里面藏着什么？”

谢夫特眼神飘忽。

“事到如今，你不会以为，只要你保守秘密，你的同伙就会重新接纳你吧？”吉尔菲艾斯压下心头的反感，叹了口气：“帝国军没有杀战俘的习惯，你们地球教倒是挺喜欢灭口的。你现在交代的越多，以后的安全就越有保障。”

谢夫特气息粗重。

这个人的话很有说服力。但Omega甜美的气味近在咫尺，狠狠地刺激着他的性腺，信息素顿时躁动起来，血液突突上涌，滞涩了他的思维。

谢夫特晃动脑袋，皱着眉头闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候眼白上爬上了密密麻麻的血丝。

“……谢夫特？”

谢夫特只觉得耳边的声音时轻时重，仿佛有回声。Alpha信息素的气味突然涌了出来，他喉间发出咯咯的声音。

昙花的香味十分撩人，他焦躁地在椅子上扭动着，想扑上去，却被绳索困在椅子上，对方似乎又说了什么，但他已经听不进去，只是本能地释放出大量的信息素，试图将对面的Omega拖入发情期。

红发的Omega缓缓站了起来。他举止如常，空气中昙花的香气却骤然浓郁了一倍。

香甜的信息素如裹着蜜糖的蛛丝，密密麻麻地缠绕上来，瞬间绞紧。

谢夫特呼吸一滞，瞳孔放大，大脑顿时一片空白。

恍惚中，他看到那双暖蓝的眼睛正高高在上的俯视着他，一个声音不轻不重地敲击着他的耳膜，沉静，平稳，却裹挟着不容置疑的威势。

“谢夫特，密码是什么？”

是啊，密码是什么呢？

谢夫特迷迷糊糊地想了想，用嘶哑的声音，断断续续地报出了一串数字。

============================

吉尔菲艾斯揉了揉太阳穴。  
被绑在椅子上的谢夫特还在赤红着眼睛嗷嗷叫。虽然成功的逼问出了密码，但吉尔菲艾斯自己也很不好受。  
杀敌一万自损八千。

体内翻腾的热浪在多次放血后，本来已经得到缓解，现在被Alpha信息素一激，灼人的热流变本加厉地卷土重来。

炙热的情欲犹如一只寄居于体内的怪物，蓬松又轻盈地游走于四肢百骸，舔舐着他的神智。仿佛只要他一松懈，就会长出獠牙，将他嚼碎了咽下去。

他咬着嘴唇，强迫自己将注意力集中在手中的两叠纸上。

其中一叠是图纸，另一叠则是一串长长的名单。。  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得图纸上那几个军事基地肯定在哪里见过，而名单里有几个名字也异常眼熟。

大脑昏昏沉沉，他努力拽回飘飘荡荡的思绪，终于想起这是位于干达尔巴星系乌鲁瓦希行星上的军事基地。基地动工之前，这些图纸曾递到他面前，他亲手签过字。

而那份名单上有好些名字就是那个基地的中层军官。

目前乌鲁瓦希基地驻扎着五十万治安军，来往于费沙和海尼森之间的军舰经常会在此处进行补给。

地球教买通大量中层军官，是想在这个基地搞政变吗？但整个乌鲁瓦希行星只有六百平方公里的绿洲适合人类生存，弹丸之地一马平川，战略纵深约等于零。防空系统并非没有，但与伊谢尔伦这类真正的要塞根本不是一个概念。若真打起来，只要先炸了太空港，剩下的陆军可以平推。

所以费劲心机占据此处到底有什么意义？根本守不住啊？  
肯定哪里不对。

正想着，外面传来不小的动静，隐约还有爆炸声和枪响，吉尔菲艾斯往窗外看去，楼下停着一排装甲车，大批荷枪实弹的帝国军正涌入大楼。

救援终于到了。

吉尔菲艾斯下意识地想着，刚松了口气，只听“轰”地一声巨响，巨大的冲击波直接将他撞倒在地。

大大小小的石块劈头盖脸砸来，吉尔菲艾斯只来得及护住头脸要害，手臂和腹部却被砸得生疼，掀开衣角一看，已经留下大片淤青。

他捂着肚子缓了缓，挣扎着爬起来，只见办公室左侧的墙体被炸塌了三分之一，碎石还在窸窸窣窣地从天花板往下掉，

爆炸源明显来自隔壁，吉尔菲艾斯正想过去查探，却听见谢夫特身上的个人终端传出一阵嗡鸣。

他犹豫片刻，总觉得这应该是冲自己来的，于是点了接听。

终端里传出一个苍老的声音，有些耳熟。

“殿下，冒昧请您前来做客，恕我等礼数不周。不过既然来都来了，又何必急着走呢？”

“阁下哪位？”

“在下德·维利，殿下可能听过我的名字。”

确实听过，毕竟这个名字在帝国通缉榜上常年稳居前三，保二争一。

“贵教的礼数确实让人印象深刻。”吉尔菲艾斯瞥了一眼破损的墙体：“不过，现在真正急着要走的，不是我吧？”

“殿下明察。”德·维利呵呵笑道：“待会儿我们飞行器升空的时候，请您让帝国的士兵们稍安勿躁，行个方便。”

吉尔菲艾斯轻咳一声，压下身体的不适，耐心和对方周旋：“阁下难得来一趟海尼森，又何必急着走呢？”

“刚刚的爆炸您也看到了，同样的杰夫粒子装置在楼里还有六个。我们很有把握将您留在这里。” 德·维利不再兜圈子：“来日方长，殿下身份贵重，应当多为自己的安全着想。皇帝正在赶来海尼森的途中，若迎接他的是您的尸体，恐怕他盛怒之下要做些不理智的事。”

吉尔菲艾斯一愣。  
陛下，正在赶来海尼森的途中？  
是了，虽然他被绑架的时间并不长，但以莱因哈特大人的性格，确实不会呆在费沙乖乖坐等。

只是……吉尔菲艾斯想到那份图纸和那张名单，以及昨天听到的那段对话。

——“既然塞奥奇辛不能用，那就按照原计划——等那边的布局一成功，就杀了他。”

绑架比刺杀风险更大，如果他们原计划就打算撕票，为什么要多此一举？

零零碎碎的线索逐渐在吉尔菲艾斯脑中串联起来。他终于想通了一切。

如果他在海尼森遇刺，那么按照常理，尸体会被直接运回费沙。

然而现在他被绑架，消息一传到费沙，便会将皇帝引来海尼森。

从费沙开往海尼森的军舰通常会在乌鲁瓦希基地进行补给，伯伦希尔多半会在乌鲁瓦希基地停靠几个小时。

而地球教已经提前在乌鲁瓦希基地安排了人手。

绑架自己从来只是他们的手段，而不是目的。

他们最终的目标是行刺皇帝！

这个猜测让吉尔菲艾斯寒毛倒立。

决不能放过他们！

“我的安全不劳诸位费心。”吉尔菲艾斯直接打断对方：“这片楼层已经被你炸了一半，承重墙已经严重受损，你再多引爆几个炸弹，这楼怕是要塌。我相信，只要阁下自己还在楼内，就不会冒着同归于尽的风险和我们玩命。”

“……话不能这么说。为地球母亲牺牲从来都是我们地球教徒的荣耀……”

“这种话我是不太信的，你们这几个地球教高层明明很有求生欲。” 吉尔菲艾斯语气强硬：“再者，贵教的信誉一向不好。阁下人在楼里还有所顾忌，一旦逃出去，倒是可以放开手脚，想怎么炸就怎么炸了。”

“……”通讯器那头传来沉重的呼吸声。

“帝国政府从来不和恐怖分子做交易。如果你真有同归于尽的觉悟，那就请便吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯说完，直接摁下了挂断键。

============================

顶楼。

通话被挂断，终端发出嘟嘟的提示音。  
总大主教德·维利盯着不断闪烁的红色指示灯，一再深呼吸，嘴里低声咒骂，咬牙切齿。

“该死的，该死的……” 

最初的计划是完美的。

抓住帝国大公，将皇帝引到乌鲁瓦希基地。他们准备了多年，洗脑或买通了基地里大半军官，有很大的把握能让皇帝直接死在那里。

帝国成立没几年，皇帝没有子嗣。只要他一死，再杀了大公，帝国一把手和二把手全灭，群龙无首，势必四分五裂，陷入长期的争斗。

帝国三长官中，奥贝斯坦人缘极差，又没有直属的舰队，不足为虑。

罗严塔尔则是刺杀皇帝和大公的第一嫌疑人——即使他不打算谋逆，地球教也准备了足够的手段逼他谋逆。

米达麦亚与他私交密切，如果他包庇涉嫌谋逆的罗严塔尔，那么他势必丧失威信，其他帝国提督不会放过他们。

如果他打算大义灭亲，亲自讨伐罗严塔尔，那不妨火上浇油让他们打的更激烈些，血流成河才好。

一个和平统一的帝国容不下他们这些人的存在，等他们腾出手，迟早会将他们连根拔起。这宇宙必须长期分裂，不断流血，他们才能在混乱中发展壮大。

这些谋算看似冒险，但他们已准备多年，有完全的把握。

退一万步来说，即使刺杀计划失败，皇帝侥幸逃离乌鲁瓦希基地，他们手里还有大公爵，只要谨慎操作，全身而退并不是难事。

然而这一切都被谢夫特这个蠢货毁了！

“砰！”

一想起那张自以为是的脸，总大主教终究没忍住，狠狠将手中的终端砸向墙面。

方形的终端顿时在墙上砸出一个浅浅的坑，掉在地上蹦跶两下，机体上的裂痕越来越大，终于散架，精细的零件散落一地

一颗能源珠咕噜噜地滚到德·维利脚边，被他一脚踢开。

事已至此……算了——他松了松领口，强行安慰自己——他们还有备用方案。

但是，谢夫特，这蠢货死有余辜！如果他敢再次出现在自己面前，他一定亲手毙了他！

============================

正巧，此刻想杀谢夫特的人并不止总大主教一个。

吉尔菲艾斯靠着墙坐在地上，背在身后的手偷偷捡了一块玻璃碎片捏在手心。

绑着谢夫特的绳索在他的不断挣扎中已经磨损了大半，而之前的爆炸又补了一刀。

刚结束通话，他就被终于挣脱束缚突然窜过来的谢夫特拿椅子狠狠砸了一下。

措不及防之下枪支脱手，手术刀也不知掉去了哪里。吉尔菲艾斯挣扎着想站起来，却未能如愿。

身上所剩的力气实在不多，高热和情欲已经蒙蔽了他大半的五感，每次呼出的空气仿佛都是滚烫的，一波波热流在体内乱窜，撩动着五脏六腑，挑起令人难耐的麻痒和空虚。

赤红着眼Alpha正步步逼近。吉尔菲艾斯强迫自己无视体内造反的信息素，抿了抿嘴唇，盯着对方的脖颈，握紧了手中的玻璃碎片。

割喉的机会恐怕只有一次。  
距离越近，成功率越高。

“哐！”

门突然被人一脚踢开。

谢夫特脚步一顿，眉心出现一个红色的窟窿。

几缕细细的血线混杂着白色的脑组织，顺着他的鼻梁淌下。他眼神茫然，身体晃了晃，扑通一声，面朝下扑倒在地。 

站在他身后的罗严塔尔收起枪，闻了闻室内的气味，脸色一变，将随行的两个士兵都赶了出去，还顺手关了门。

吉尔菲艾斯苦笑着抬了抬手，算是同他打过招呼了。

“啧，”金眼妖瞳的Alpha盯着半坐在地上的红发男人，表情微妙：“您这发情期来的也太是时候了吧？”


	14. 014

罗严塔尔十分纠结。

自吉尔菲艾斯出事以来，他身背一打黑锅。每次和费沙通话都被军务尚书以“我看你要凉”的眼神冷飕飕地盯半天也就算了，连自己的部下也来凑热闹——大半是恭敬又隐晦地劝他不要冲动三思后行，小半是蠢蠢欲动地表示“造反好啊同去同去”——简直分分钟心态爆炸。

怀疑他造反可以忍，怀疑他勾结地球教造反不能忍。

一想到自己和这种黏糊糊的恶心玩意扯上关系，罗严塔尔撕起地球教来就特别有干劲。更何况，即使眼下局势复杂，但只要救出吉尔菲艾斯，就能结束这令人糟心的一切.

——结束不了也没关系，至少还能多个人陪他一起糟心。

然而他错了。

踹开大门的瞬间，罗严塔尔呼吸一滞，终于意识到，真正的麻烦才刚刚开始。

空气里充斥着绵密的Omega信息素，馥郁的花香仿佛晶莹软腻的丝线，从毛孔渗入，刺激着Alpha们的腺体，本能的燥热顿时从五脏六腑翻上来。

他昨天刚打过抑制剂，一时半会儿还忍得住，然而随行的士兵们却没有这样的定力.

这并不是他们的错。

发情期的Omega对Alpha本就是会走路的春药，而这里的气味又极其甜美。帝国军人再刚毅，毕竟不是性冷淡。各种奇奇怪怪的Alpha信息素瞬间冒了出来，罗严塔尔在局面失控之前赶紧下令让所有人退出去。

距离吉尔菲艾斯第一次分化已有一个多月。这人性格克制又极其能忍，一个月来在人前掩饰地很好，以至于罗严塔尔对这个顶头上司突然变性的事实毫无真实感。

然而现在……

春药先生正靠墙坐着，白色衬衫沾着血迹，已多处破损。他的嘴唇异常苍白，脸颊却在信息素的影响下泛着薄薄的红晕。 

听到声响，他抬头看过来，暖蓝色的眉眼异常水润。

罗严塔尔的眉梢抽动了一下。

认识这人那么多年，除了多年前秃鹰要塞那一回，罗严塔尔还是头一次看到对方如此狼狈的模样。

红发的Omega苦笑着冲他抬抬手，算是打了个招呼。  
罗严塔尔心情很是微妙。

根据他丰富的经验，信息素浓到这种地步的Omega显然已经进入了发情期——然而他从未见过有哪个发情期的Omega还能保持如此清醒的意识，正常情况下他们不都已经信息素上脑地软成一滩了吗？

只是，若吉尔菲艾斯现在还是Beta，只要没有信息素的干扰，以他的实力，恐怕不必等待援兵，自己一个人就能杀出去。

再强悍的Beta一旦分化成Omega，都难免会被自身的荷尔蒙花式拖后腿。

他的好友米达麦亚身量不高，分化也晚，曾经一度十分担心这个问题。当年有回喝醉了酒，还趴在桌上哭唧唧：“罗严塔尔，万一我分化成Omega怎么办？”

当时罗严塔尔醉得也不轻：“那我就标记你？”

“可是，不是说被标记的Omega会对Alpha唯命是从吗？”米达麦亚挠头：“你要是标记了我，那我不就不能揍你了吗？”

对他唯命是从还不能与他互殴的米达麦亚实在有点可怕，罗严塔尔顿时吓得酒醒了一半，第一次认真担心起好友的性别问题。

他们是幸运的，米达麦亚最终分化成了Alpha。

然而这位红发的大公就没那么好运了。

罗严塔尔回忆了一下这哥们近几年的经历，突然觉得传说中的命运之神果然是婊子——人品和运气从来没有一毛钱关系。

吉尔菲艾斯撑着地面试图站起来，身体晃动两下，又跌了回去。  
罗严塔尔“啧”了一声，伸手拉他起来，忍不住吐槽道：“您这发情期来的也太是时候了吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯神智还算清醒，身体绷得紧紧地，肌肤滚烫。  
他认真建议道：“要不再放点血？”

听着都疼，但现在不是矫情的时候，罗严塔尔只能点头同意。然而当他看到对方手臂内侧交错的七八道伤口时，立马又反悔了。

之前吉尔菲艾斯过于苍白的脸色就让他觉得不对劲，看这些深深浅浅还在渗血的伤痕——罗严塔尔非常怀疑如果他照办的话，这位大公没被地球教搞死，反而因为失血过多死在他手里。

啧，想想就觉得很有毒。

“殿下，人体一旦失去全身1/6的血液就会有生命危险——这种常识您应该还记得吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯缓缓眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜：“可是，阁下还有更好的办法吗？”

罗严塔尔深呼吸：“干脆留在这里等你渡过发情期？”

“不行。”吉尔菲艾斯一口回绝：“地球教恐怕要对陛下不利，他们有个总大主教现在就在楼里，必须尽快抓住他。另外，这楼里还有六个尚未引爆的杰夫粒子装置，抓人之前的得先用全频干扰技术——呜——”

原本虚搭在罗严塔尔小臂上的左手突然痉挛地收紧，掐地他生疼，然而吉尔菲艾斯已经顾不上道歉。瞬间窜起的情欲如一道细细的电流贯穿他修长的身躯。他战栗起来，半边身体顿时酥麻。

他下意识地抬起右手，咬住手背，将涌到嘴边的呻吟堵了回去。

花香越渐深浓，又掺入丝丝缕缕蜂蜜般甜美的气味。罗严塔尔倒吸一口凉气，性腺附近的血管突突直跳。

即使用过抑制剂，近距离接触这样的信息素对他一个正常Alpha来说也有些过于刺激。

他眯了眯眼睛。  
事实上，他们确实还有最后一个选择。

“办法是有的。”罗严塔尔盯着吉尔菲艾斯泛红的脸：“殿下，如果您不介意的话，我可以先给您做个临时标记。”

吉尔菲艾斯茫然地抬头看他。他的表情有些懵懂，身体却明显一僵。

“您的信息素实在太浓，一出门能让整楼的Alpha失去理智。”罗严塔尔的语气似是安抚，又似诱导：“但现在时间紧迫，这里不能久留，还请殿下早作决断。”

红发男人暖蓝色的眼睛睁得略圆，眸中水色如阳光下潋滟的湖面。

这位殿下性情温和，与人为善，罗严塔尔却一直觉得，也许他才是帝国军中最难亲近的人物。他善于观察别人的情绪，洞悉他人的想法，而他自己却从来不是一本打开的书。相识多年，他态度永远亲和，情绪日常稳定，罗严塔尔从未见过此人失控的模样。

正如火山之上一泓幽泉，即使那水是常年温热的，透过水面你只能看到自己的倒影。水面之下深不见底，是激流抑或熔岩，从不让外人知悉。

罗严塔尔从不信这世间有所谓的完美之人。完美即是矫饰，令人很想亲手砸开，以验真伪。正如维纳斯必须被砍掉胳膊，神子最好被钉上十字架，圣人合该被埋进土里。

只是吉尔菲艾斯的行事作风很难让人真正产生敌意，心性和能力也值得敬重。罗严塔尔多年来心态反复横跳，始终未曾主动挑衅。

而现在，在信息素的摧折下，平稳如镜的水面上终于出现了细碎的微澜。

倒是比一潭死水的模样好看多了。

吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，眉心微蹙地沉默片刻。

罗严塔尔嘴角勾了勾：“殿下，事宜从权。”

“你说的对。”红发的大公静静地笑了笑，声音有些沙哑：“倒是我拘泥了。”

罗严塔尔挑了挑眉毛。  
他同意的这么爽快，倒是有些出人意料。

临时标记无非是咬破腺体注入信息素，让Alpha充当一下人肉抑制剂，这放在同盟这根本不算个事。

毕竟在同盟，性别平等是政治正确，单身Omega多数有全职工作，有不少甚至进了军队。特殊环境下，发情期来的时候没带抑制剂的情况总是有的，找个Alpha同事帮忙也是人之常情。这类事情发生的多了，大家也都习惯了。

只是帝国风气保守，临时标记这种事对正常的Omega来说，总归有些尴尬。

不过话说回来，眼前这位帝国大公从各种意义上来说，都和“正常Omega”这个概念没有一毛钱关系。

吉尔菲艾斯的右手在领口处停顿了两秒，主动解开最上面两粒纽扣。他侧过头，露出修长的脖颈。

性腺附近的肤色有些泛红，罗严塔尔拨开他后颈处色泽鲜艳的发丝。他手指冰凉，指腹下温热的肌肤明显瑟缩了一下。

真的要这么做吗？  
罗严塔尔眯了眯眼睛。

这个Omega和皇帝青梅竹马，一向亲密。无论是否有暧昧关系，皇帝的精神领域始终为他留着一处不容他人踏足的圣域。多年来，所有人都能看出皇帝对这人有着微妙的独占欲。即使只是临时标记，对皇帝来说也无疑是挑衅。

这倒是更令人兴奋了。

罗严塔尔不再犹豫，用尖利的犬牙咬破性腺外薄薄的肌肤，注入自己的信息素。

吉尔菲艾斯只觉得后颈一阵激痛。

微凉的液体顺着性腺流入血管，红酒的醇香和昙花的馥郁交缠在一起，燃起星星点点的野火，焚烧着他的思维和理智。强烈的快感席卷而来，将他高高抛起，飘荡于云端之上，再迅速坠回火海。

作为Omega的本能逼迫他沉溺下去，作为人的本能却在催促他抗拒、逃离。

吉尔菲艾斯意识一片空白，他双唇微颤，在呜咽出声之前又慌乱地屏住呼吸，最终喉结滚动两下，不可抑制地逸出几声虚弱的喘息。 

恍惚间他想起，似乎还有一个人的信息素，也是酒类的气味。

这个念头仿佛一根游离在海面上的稻草，他不顾一切地试图抓住它。

那人平日里闻起来是果酒清淡的香味。高兴的话，气味会变得像糯糯的甜酒。有时候还会跟他闹别扭，那会儿闻着有股杜松子的味道，似乎是琴酒。如果情绪特别激烈，闻起来会像伏特加……

红酒的气息越发醇厚。强烈的刺激下，生理性的液体湿润了他的眼角，视线变得有些模糊。

有一个披着金发的人影在他眼前闪过。

是谁呢？  
一个名字脱口而出。  
“莱茵——”

吉尔菲艾斯猛地清醒过来，狠狠咬住下唇，嫣红的血珠顿时从洁白的齿尖渗出。

令人战栗的灼热贯穿全身，血液近乎沸腾，似有岩浆顺着血脉淌过四肢百骸。

花香在空气中瞬间爆裂，如昙花绽放的瞬间，层层叠叠的花瓣姿态曼妙地舒展开来，露出颤动的花蕊。

吉尔菲艾斯背抵着墙壁，眉尖微颤，紧绷的身躯一点点松弛下来。

体内的高热正逐渐散去，临时标记终于完成了。

罗严塔尔的脸色有些诡异。

“殿下，您应该知道，我并不是第一次帮Omega做临时标记了——”

“……难怪您这么熟练。”

罗严塔尔双手环抱，满脸写着不高兴：“——但这绝对是第一次有人在被我标记的时候喊别人的名字。”

吉尔菲艾斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，一时不知该说啥。

刚被高浓度的信息素折腾完，他思路有些打结。

“抱歉，我不是故意的。您看，毕竟我也是第一次被临时标记……”吉尔菲艾斯难得磕磕巴巴：“我不知道你们Alpha这么在意这个？” 

“不，我一点都不在意。”罗严塔尔脑门上青筋一跳，坚决否认。

“谢谢哦。”吉尔菲艾斯说完，自己也觉得这种时候道谢好像哪里不对，于是连忙找补：“您真是个好人。”

“……”

罗严塔尔艰难地忍住了磨牙的冲动。

他风流多年，虽然对这位上司并没想法，临时标记也只是权宜之计。

但是现在他还是觉得，自己作为Alpha的自尊心受到了微妙的打击。

啧，别人家的Omega真讨厌。

============================

莱因哈特打了个喷嚏。

通讯视频屏幕上安妮罗洁的表情有些担心，她似乎说了些什么，屏幕却开始闪烁，声音断断续续。

皇帝的直属舰队刚抵达干达尔巴星系，正值这附近的恒星耀斑爆发，强烈的带电粒子云对整个星系的通讯系统都造成了严重的干扰。

这对现在的莱因哈特来说其实并不是一件坏事。

他并未将吉尔菲艾斯出事的消息告知姐姐。

他知道这样不对，只是不知该怎么跟姐姐开口。姐姐对吉尔菲艾斯的心意他隐约有所察觉，却一直佯装不知，理所当然地占用着吉尔菲艾斯的一切，现在又再次弄丢了他。

然而现在，姐姐还是知道了。

通讯器中的声音依然模糊不清，莱因哈特看着姐姐皱起的眉心，安抚道：“姐姐，你不要担心。吉尔菲艾斯不会有事，我一定带他回来。” 

“……我很担心他，但我更担心你，莱因哈特。”通道断开之前，信号终于稳定了几秒，安妮罗洁温柔的声音传了过来： “你们两个都要好好的，我在费沙等你们回家。”

屏幕黑了下去。

莱因哈特静静地站在原地，右手握住了胸前的吊坠，直到艾密尔推门而入。

“陛下，现在这波恒星风暴已经严重干扰了导航系统。前面就是乌鲁瓦希行星，舰长建议在此地休整补给，六个小时后再出发。”

莱因哈特皱起眉头。他知道舰长的建议有道理，但他并不想浪费时间。

然而姐姐担忧的目光在他脑中一闪而过。

“知道了。”他最终点头：“联系乌鲁瓦希军事基地。”


	15. 015

“阁下，通讯部门已经多次尝试联系伯伦希尔，均毫无回应。”

罗严塔尔皱起眉头：“原因呢？”

“根据两小时前与伯伦希尔最后一次通讯，陛下目前的位置应该在干达尔巴星系乌鲁瓦希星附近。那里刚刚爆发了恒星风暴，高能带电粒子会严重干扰超光速通讯——”

“——只是干扰，不是阻隔。只要舰队还在外太空，信号再差，也不至于毫无回音。”背后有人突然插话。罗严塔尔一扭头，毫不意外地对上刚刚推门进来的红发青年那双暖蓝色的眼睛。

“您认为现在伯伦希尔已经降落到军事基地了？”

“是的。”吉尔菲艾斯点头：“恒星风暴对宇宙环境的影响有限，但它会导致乌鲁瓦希行星电离层异动，引发地磁爆。这种环境下，超光速通讯被切断是完全有可能的。”

他顿了顿，又道：“一旦陛下的舰队到达乌鲁瓦希，地球教就会动手。”

他声线平稳，嘴唇却不自觉地抿了起来。罗严塔尔瞥了他一眼，只见他手腕上包扎得很是厚实，颈部的伤处却仅被雪白的绷带草草地绕了一圈，伤口的位置隐约有嫣红的血液渗出。

不知他是如何成功地甩掉那几个难缠的军医，成功溜出来的。

说起来，这位大公和皇帝青梅竹马，从未掩饰过对彼此间的亲密关系。都是奔三的成年人了，在费沙还天天同睡一张床。

所以为什么从来没有人没怀疑过这两位其实有一腿？  
八卦上司的基情不好玩吗？  
这要是放在同盟，八百篇小黄文都给你写出来了好吗？

至于到现在还没上书催他们结婚的宫内省——尸位素餐！应该集体辞职！

吉尔菲艾斯似乎突然想起了什么：“对了，陛下的随行舰队里，有没有尤腾海姆级的大型战舰？”

罗严塔尔眼神一闪，拽回自己离题万里的思路，仔细回忆了一番：“有的。穆斯贝尔海姆号就在。它是现役最大战舰尤腾海姆号的姐妹舰。”

“乌鲁瓦希的船坞的设计最多只能停靠人狼级战舰。尤腾海姆级的尺寸和吨位应该进不了乌鲁瓦希的宇宙港。”

“所以他们只能在外太空待命。”罗严塔尔与吉尔菲艾斯对视一眼，直接对通讯官下令道：“立刻联络穆斯贝尔海姆号战舰。” 

=============================

乌鲁瓦希基地

皇帝一行人着陆后，首先接受乌鲁瓦希基地司令官阿尔夫雷特·亚罗伊斯·维库勒中将的欢迎，然后与高级军官共同进餐，接着再转移到邻接司令部的迎宾馆时，已经是二十一点十分了。（注1）

天色已晚，莱因哈特却没有丝毫睡意，仿佛一闭上眼睛，就会有一连串光怪陆离的噩梦接踵而来。

他从书架上随手抽出一本书试图阅读，密密麻麻的文字在他眼前跳跃，海量的信息如一缕微风，浅浅吹过他意识海的表层，却未留下半丝波澜。

当莱因哈特意识到自己正盯着同一页发呆，半小时没翻页后，他决定阖上书本，不再浪费时间。

窗外的庭院灯光幽暗，隐约传来喷泉的声音。莱因哈特拒绝了亲卫们的跟随，起身走到中庭。

园中的玫瑰多为红白二色，枝干纤细多刺，盛开的花朵在枝头颤颤巍巍。  
室外清新的空气里夹杂着几缕幽幽暗香，几片落叶掉下来，莱因哈特随手拨开。

他的视线在喷泉附近一尊洁白的大理石雕塑上停滞了半分钟。

那是一个有着一头卷发、深邃轮廓、身材高挑的年轻男性，雕塑家炫技般地在他身上雕出一层轻薄的织物，流畅的肌肉线条在薄纱下若隐若现。

他右手举着一个陶罐，清水从罐中淙淙涌出，顺着他赤裸的肩头淌下。清澈的流水没过他肌理分明的修长小腿。

乌鲁瓦希星原本不适合人类生存，因此整个基地的环境都是人造的，气温常年维持在24度。这本该是四季如春的温度，莱因哈特却莫名有些郁燥。

“陛下！”

莱因哈特回头一看，只见艾密尔正一溜小跑：“陛下，鲁兹提督和缪拉提督求见，说是有非常紧急的事情——”

一个人影从他身后的树丛里闪出，抬手举枪。

在头脑还未理解发生了什么之前，身体已经抢先一步给出了本能的反应。  
莱因哈特一把拽住棕红色头发的少年，侧身一闪，一束红光擦着他的脸颊掠过，击穿了他身旁的一簇怒放的玫瑰。

殷红的花朵瞬间炸开，残破的花瓣跌落枝头，打着旋飘散开来。

一眨眼的功夫，金发的皇帝已经消失在刺客的视线中。

=============================

通讯部门很快联系上了穆斯贝尔海姆号。

圆脸的修伦舰长听完通讯官的讲解，面对海尼森方面“尽快将消息转达伯伦希尔”的请求，脸色苍白：“可是，因为恒星风暴的干扰，我们和伯伦希尔的联络已经断了快一小时了，技术部门正在紧急抢修。”

罗严塔尔盯着对方的脸：“多久能修好？”

修伦舰长擦擦脸上的汗珠，支支吾吾：“这不好说……”

罗严塔尔问道：“穆斯贝尔海姆号的能源储备还有多少？”

“70%左右。”

“够用了——进不了船坞那就别进了，穆斯贝尔海姆号低空悬停无非是能耗比较大，但70%的能源足够你悬停两三天。”罗严塔尔下令道：“立刻降落——”

“等等。”吉尔菲艾斯突然出声打断他们：“你降落之前，先炸掉乌鲁瓦希基地上的通信塔。”

“啊？”

修伦舰长一脸懵逼。罗严塔尔一愣，顿时明白过来。

以目前的通讯技术，当电离层异常的时候，行星地面上的通讯塔会自动取代高空轨道上的通讯卫星，继续维持行星地面上的通讯和导航系统。

无论在哪个时代，任何有组织的行动想要取得成功，保持通讯顺畅都是必不可少的前提。只要抢先破坏通讯系统，乌鲁瓦希基地里的叛军就成了聋子、哑巴，彼此失联。

“虽然炸掉通讯塔等于毁掉乌鲁瓦希基地整个地面通讯体系，但陛下和随行人员的通讯体系依托伯伦希尔号中转，通讯塔存不存在都不会对他们造成任何影响。” 吉尔菲艾斯解释道：“即使地球教徒想要浑水摸鱼，只要乱命出不了司令部，便依旧无法成事。”

“可是，万一……”修伦舰长依然有些迟疑。

“你尽管去做。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“这是我的主意，罗严塔尔提督可以给你做见证。出了问题，让他们找我问责。”

一旁的罗严塔尔冷哼一声，嘴角挂起一丝冷笑。修伦舰长连道不敢，接受命令之后切断了通讯。

吉尔菲艾斯瞅了一眼罗严塔尔的脸色，好心地帮修伦舰长解释几句：“别在意，修伦舰长直属莱……陛下的亲卫队，理论上来说只能接受陛下自己的命令。刚刚我已经严重越权了，他有所迟疑也是出于忠诚，这并不是什么坏事。”

“啧，没有才干的男人才会用忠诚心来挽尊。”

“是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯总觉得微妙地躺枪了。他好脾气地笑笑，又道：“事实上，我这个命令可能是多余的。”

“哦？”

“若是陛下自己指挥，一样也会第一时间下令炸掉通讯塔。”

罗严塔尔看着红发大公一脸笃定的表情，慢吞吞道：“殿下别误会，忠诚心这话说的不是您——毕竟你对陛下显然不是忠诚心。”  
是基情。

——枉我一直以为你俩清清白白。  
——算了，毕竟在这件事上，大家都和我一样瞎。  
——灯下黑真可怕。

=============================

——皇帝一定是躲到雕像后面去了。  
刺客握紧枪支，缓步逼近。

守在附近的两个护卫已被他提前放倒，庭院里一片寂静，只有他窸窸窣窣的脚步声，和声声虫鸣。  
近了，更近了。  
离成功只差一步之遥。刺客咽了口唾液，身体因激动而微微颤抖。

耳边传来“咔哒”一声轻响，似乎有人按下了一个开关。  
一整排路灯乍然亮起，刺眼的白光令人眼前发酸，刺客反射性地闭了闭眼眼睛。钢琴声叮叮当当响起，干扰着他的听觉。

“砰！”

A小调圆舞曲悠扬的旋律掩盖了金发男人暴起的动静。在刺客闭眼的瞬间，他的太阳穴被狠揍一拳。

大脑顿时嗡嗡作响，眼前直冒金星。刺客的身体晃了晃，还未站稳，便挣扎着抬手举枪，试图做最后的挣扎。  
枪口晃动着，手在发抖。但皇帝就在他眼前，他还有机会。

刺客睁大了眼睛，眼睁睁看到皇帝抢先一步抬腿狠狠一踹，正中裆部。

“——嗷！”  
非人的剧痛令刺客惨叫出声，枪支砰然落地。

“陛下，您——”

鲁兹和缪拉刚刚赶到，正想请罪，看着蜷在地上捂着下体的刺客，不约而同地沉默了几秒。

皇帝苍冰色的眼睛看了过来：“现在什么情况？”

鲁兹赶紧回神：“有一批刺客潜入迎宾馆。亲卫队已经击毙了五个。”

“几个刺客就想暗杀朕？”金发青年形状端丽的嘴唇不屑地翘了翘。

“警备兵的动态也不太对劲。”一旁的缪拉补充道：“地面上的通讯线路一片混乱，我们甚至监听到有人试图往宇宙港调兵。”

这情况确实严重。

“通知留守宇宙港的战舰，立刻进入一级警戒。”莱因哈特苍冰色的眼眸微微眯起，语气杀气腾腾：“但凡试图强行闯入宇宙港的即为叛军，不必警告，就地击毙。” 

“是！”

莱因哈特想了想，又道：“命令尤弥尔号立刻升空，先炸掉——”

“轰！——”

话没说完，只听一声巨响，地面微微震动。众人循声一看，只见东北方高高耸立的通讯塔正燃起熊熊烈火。明亮的火光在夜色中隐约映照出远山巍峨的轮廓、和悬浮在半空中的穆斯贝尔海姆号庞大的舰体。

“——通讯塔。”莱因哈特眨巴着眼睛，喃喃说完最后三个字。

他颤了颤嘴唇，睁大了秀丽的眼眸，火光在他瞳中跳跃着，一点点地点燃了盈盈的冰蓝。

穆斯贝尔海姆号的修伦舰长他并不陌生，深知这是个循规蹈矩、以忠诚心见长，行事保守甚至有些刻板的部下。

这样的男人并没有当机立断自主行事的胆略，也没有需抢先炸掉通讯塔的判断力。

在这个世界上，与他的思路完全同步、并且在紧急情况下，能有足够的威信越权调动自己亲卫队的人，只有一个。

四周人声嘈杂，莱因哈特却清晰地听到了自己的心跳声，正在逐渐加速。

吉尔菲艾斯。  
他还活着。  
他回来了。

莱因哈特握紧了胸前的挂坠，坠面的纹路扎的他手心生疼。这疼痛令他清晰地意识到自己是活着的，血肉和心头还有知觉，能清晰的感知到痛楚与喜悦。

血和泥的腥味裹挟在夜风里，夹杂着玫瑰的幽香，拂过他的鼻端。

一如这无序而鲜活的世界。

他扭头看向鲁兹：“这附近的的亲卫队有多少人？”

“迎宾馆里有六十余人，另外有两个营一千二百人驻扎在两公里外，五分钟就能集合完毕。”

“很好。召集亲卫队。”皇帝嘴角翘了翘，光洁的侧脸在雪亮的灯光下越发白皙无瑕：“我们去司令部。”

“陛下？！”

“维库勒中将未必是主导者。如果是他受罗严塔尔的指使意图谋反，难道不该做的更周密吗？”莱因哈特仿佛在自问自答：“朕也想看看，到底是什么人在浑水摸鱼。”

“陛下。”鲁兹单膝下跪，沉声道：“臣愿领五百人攻入司令府，请陛下在此安心等待臣的捷报。”

“朕拒绝。”莱因哈特清亮的嗓音敲击着众人的耳膜：“朕要亲眼看着朕的士兵们赢得战斗，而不是躲在安全的地方等待胜利。新帝国没有这样的传统，以前没有，将来也不能有。”

“陛下！”缪拉也跪了下来，一起劝道：“现下局势混乱，请不要轻易涉险！”

“朕心里有数。”莱因哈特笑了起来，冰蓝色的眼眸中闪耀着细碎的光华：“别担心，还有人在海尼森等我呢——朕不会拿自己的性命开玩笑。”

=============================

半小时后，一根长杆从司令部顶楼的窗户上戳了出来，颤巍巍的杆尖飘着一面白旗。

士兵们在后院发现了腹部中枪的维库勒中将。当时他对面还站着一个身穿上校制服的男性Alpha正打算补刀，听到士兵们的动静后这人扭头就跑，被当场击毙。

当晚亲卫队又遭遇了两波士兵。

第一波只有一个连，作风非常莽，上来就是一顿扫射，被亲卫队从高处火力压制，十分钟内就损失了小半人手，剩下的很快就投降了。

第二波人数多些，将近一个营。他们自称是接到上级命令，称鲁兹和缪拉两位提督被地球教洗脑，企图加害皇帝——他们是来护驾的。

鲁兹和缪拉两位提督很想亲自和领头的几位军官谈谈人生，或者干脆打爆他们狗头。无奈皇帝及时出现，几分钟便让这些人放下武器，掉头回驻地待命。

天快亮了的时候，乌鲁瓦希基地里的局面基本稳定。

鉴于叛乱的起因非常复杂，各方说法混乱不一，莱因哈特将随行的两百余艘战舰留了下来，让他们协助缪拉，在维库勒中将治疗期间全权代管乌鲁瓦希基地，处理后续事宜。

虽然是一夜未眠，然而当莱因哈特登上伯伦希尔再次启程的时候，精神依然十分亢奋。

伯伦希尔号进入外太空后，莱因哈特第一时间让通讯官联系海尼森。

三分钟后，罗严塔尔的脸出现在了屏幕上。

莱因哈特劈头就问：“吉尔菲艾斯呢？”

“殿下刚才在指挥室里晕了过去。”

莱因哈特脑子里嗡了一声:"什么?"

罗严塔尔顿了顿，似乎在仔细观察他的表情：“陛下放心，殿下并无大碍。太医说他只是失血过多，外加这段时间劳累过甚，情绪紧绷——休息几天就好。”

“那他……算了。”莱因哈特深呼吸，定了定神：“朕知道了。让他安心静养，我很快就到海尼森。”

“是。”奇异的神情在异色的眼瞳中一闪而过，罗严塔尔低下头：“臣等恭候陛下。”

屏幕黑了下去。

莱因哈特无意识地将手指塞进嘴里啃了两口，心头如猫抓一般，更睡不着了。

他走进办公室坐下，打开个人终端。

睡不着就不睡了吧。  
等困了再说。

终端开启后，先是滴滴地响了两声，提示他有一封紧急邮件。莱因哈特一看，发件人竟然是奥贝斯坦。

怎么回事？  
他打开邮件，一个立体视频跳了出来，开始自动播放。

两个男人出现在3D视频里，一个刚与他通过话，而另一个……

莱因哈特不自觉地站了起来。

他眼睁睁地看着金眼妖瞳的Alpha对着红发Omega笑了，薄薄的嘴唇轻佻地勾起，满是撩人的意蕴。

“殿下，事宜从权。”

=============================

注一：这一段来自银英本传第九卷第五章


	16. Chapter 16

到家的时候已经是深夜了。

格利鲁帕尔兹上将脱下外套随手扔在沙发上，解开领带，给自己倒了一杯加满了冰的白兰地。

柔和的灯光下，琥珀色的液体在水晶杯中晃动，格利鲁帕尔兹饮了一口，精疲力尽地将自己扔进柔软的沙发。

他反复回忆白天那场审查中的每个细节。

游骑兵的情报官确实精明，随口几个问题问的人心惊肉跳，不好糊弄，但他自信并没让他们抓到把柄。

来海尼森就职之前，与他一向有私交的内务省次长朗古曾找过他，称目前驻扎海尼森的罗严塔尔元帅有不稳的迹象，要他多加留意，一旦发现有任何不妥之处，立刻向费沙汇报。

格利鲁帕尔兹未满三十便凭借着军功官至上将，但这并不能满足这个年轻人的野心。现在是和平年代，战争已经结束，想立下功勋，更进一步，必须自己创造机会。  
所以朗古的要求对他来说正中下怀。

罗严塔尔元帅是他的顶头上司，格利鲁帕尔兹对他本人并无不满。然而，如果罗严塔尔元帅真的有叛意，他也不介意踩着昔日的上司，爬上更高的位置。

怀着这样的心态，这几年他多次向朗古提供海尼森的消息，也应朗古的要求，做了一些举手之劳的小事。

不得不说，朗古虽然是个小人，人脉却很广。据说秘密调查罗严塔尔元帅不止是朗古的意思，他背后还站着那位军务尚书奥贝斯坦。

说起来，最初为他引荐那些地球教徒的人也是朗古。

这些人虽然见不得光，但蛇有蛇路，鼠有鼠道。人家财大气粗，出手大方，消息灵通。若不是年初帝国收紧了政策，开始全力肃清地球教，他倒是很想和这些人继续合作下去。

不过现在嘛……

格利鲁帕尔兹想起那几个游骑兵情报官锐利的眼神，不由有些遗憾。虽然曾经合作愉快，但谁让地球教自己作死，搞了个大新闻呢？为了自己的前途，必须赶紧跟他们撇清关系——

“格利鲁帕尔兹上将，别来无恙？”

一个阴测测的声音在耳边响起。  
格利鲁帕尔兹整个人一僵，真要喊人，冰凉的圆柱形物体抵上后脑。

他干笑：“阁下是哪位主教？”

“这不重要。”一身黑袍的男人走到对面的沙发上，施施然坐下，手中的枪口一直对准格利鲁帕尔兹：“建议您不要去碰左手边那个报警器——好吧，摁一下也无所谓，能源块我已经拆掉了。另外，沙发下面的枪就在我手上，阁下最好合作一点，我们都能省点时间。”

“你们想做什么？”格利鲁帕尔兹低声警告道：“整个海尼森都已经进入一级警戒，你们以为劫持我就能逃出去吗？”

“不不不，您误会我们的意思了。”黑袍的主教笑了起来：“我们对盟友一向很友好，这一次来，并不是为了劫持您，而是想给您指一条生路。”

这话听上去大言不惭，格利鲁帕尔兹冷笑出声。

“游骑兵已经找上门了吧？”

“那又如何？我没有做任何出格的事。”

“不不不，您太健忘了。”主教提示道：“一周前，您应我们的请求亲自下令，在慰灵追悼会那天，封锁市政厅附近的锡兰大道、莫尔斯路、沃尔特街。”

“那又如何？”

“封闭了这三条街区后，从海尼森市政厅到海尼森科技中心只剩下一条小路——我们的教友能顺利绑架帝国大公，阁下的命令居功甚伟，地球母亲感谢您的无私帮助。”

“你们！——”冷汗从后背密密麻麻渗出，格利鲁帕尔兹他咬牙切齿道：“你们算计我。”

“互惠互利而已，阁下不要说得那么难听。”主教漫不经心道：“相信我，游骑兵已经查到你身上了——就算他们蠢到什么都发现不了，我们那些被抓进去的那些教友也会好好提示他们，应该去查些什么人。”

“为什么是我？你们要怎样才肯放过我？”格利鲁帕尔兹脑子里一篇混乱：“你们到底想干什么？”

“都说了，我是来给你指一条生路的。”主教咧嘴一笑，眼神很是兴奋，仿佛正在捕食的野兽：“听说，罗严塔尔元帅想要造反，但迟迟下不了决心。阁下何不帮他一把？”

“什么意思？”

“皇帝的舰队正在前往海尼森的路上，目前刚到达干达尔巴星系附近。如果他们在途中遭遇罗严塔尔直属舰队的袭击——”

这个设想太大胆了。格利鲁帕尔兹几乎从沙发上跳起来，却被对面的枪口威胁着，不能妄动：“你想让我的舰队去攻击陛下？”

“您怕了吗？”主教一脸恨铁不成钢的表情：“你们的皇帝，在六七年前，也和你一样是个上将；在十年前，也就是个刚从军校毕业的无名小卒；在十五年，若他姐姐没有入宫，他也无非是个落魄贵族家一文不名的小鬼——他一步步爬到现在这个位置，也无非是运气比寻常人好些，有个漂亮的姐姐为他铺路……”

“……也不能这么说。”格利鲁帕尔兹习惯性地反驳，眼神却有些闪烁。他握紧了酒杯。

“阁下并没有这样得力的姐姐相助，不也一样靠着军功，二十出头便晋升至帝国上将？——只是，上将军衔离元帅起码还有两级，如今这时局，您又能去哪里立下功勋呢？——但如果罗严塔尔元帅起兵谋反，您作为第一批跟随他的部下，别说元帅之位，将来受封贵族，拥有属于自己的领地，也不是什么难事。”

格利鲁帕尔兹没有反驳，闷头喝了口酒。

“罗严克拉姆皇朝建立至今，只册封了一个大公，其余一个新贵族都没有，如此吝啬，如何让人心服？” 主教一脸真诚地蛊惑道：“金发小子有什么了不起？黄金树皇朝本来就烂的差不多了，他能成事，无非是时势造英雄——”

“够了！”格利鲁帕尔兹将酒杯重重地砸在桌上：“我现在就该将你抓起来——”

“然后呢？去向游骑兵自首吗？”黑袍主教一眼看穿他的虚张声势：“您要怎么和那些游骑兵解释呢？大公被绑架与你无关？你事先不知情，只是顺手给地球教的朋友们帮了个小忙？半年前帝国就开始严查我们地球教，您这可是顶风作案，而且事涉大公，后果严重——即使您自首了，皇帝会原谅您吗？即使最后没被送上军事法庭，您的仕途恐怕也就到此为止了吧？” 

“……”

“哦，对了。”黑袍主教呵呵笑道：“你门外蹲守的那两个游骑兵已经被我顺手干掉了。你若真想现在去自首，可能还得费些周折。”

“你！”

“成王败寇啊！”黑袍主教意味深长地笑了笑：“阁下，地球教的朋友有很多，海尼森这点警戒，我并没有看在眼里。既然我现在能毫发无损地站在这里和您说话，那么要想离开海尼森，也是件轻而易举的事——正如我之前所说，我今天来到这里，并不是为了逃命，而是想为您指一条光明的道路。”

他将手中枪放在面前的茶几上，轻轻一推。银色的枪支打着转，滑到格利鲁帕尔兹上将面前。

格利鲁帕尔兹一愣，不是所措地看着他。

“如果我看错了人，如果您并没有那样的雄心壮志。”黑袍主教张开双臂，作势道：“如果您甘心的话毁掉自己的前途，不到三十岁就拿着一份微薄的退休金退役养老的话——那就用这把枪杀了我，去向您的皇帝摇尾乞怜吧！”

“……”格利鲁帕尔兹上将盯着眼前的枪，却迟迟不去拿它。

客厅巨大的吊灯投下柔和的光，黑袍兜帽遮掩了主教大半张脸，和嘴角一闪而过得意的笑。

这世上最不缺的，便是在欲望中自欺欺人的傻子，和绝境中垂死挣扎的疯子。

==============================

吉尔菲艾斯有些茫然。

这个视觉非常奇怪，仿佛他飘浮于高空，一切尽收眼底。  
然而他的身体明明还躺在病床上。

窗外阳光明媚，一直小小的青灰色鸟雀在窗台上蹦跳两下，拍着翅膀飞上枝头。  
走廊上传来隐约的脚步声。  
有微凉的液体正顺着导管，缓缓推入静脉。

他能看到，能听到，能感知。然而这世界和他之间仿佛隔着一堵透明的墙。他发不出声音，也无法挪动哪怕一个手指。

突然，视线一黑，一只圆滚滚的小奶猫凭空掉落，兜头糊了吉尔菲艾斯一脸。尖尖的小尾巴在他脖子上扫了两下，有点痒。

它抻着软趴趴的小短腿试图站起来，脚一滑，咕噜噜地滚落到吉尔菲艾斯枕边。

——等等，这里为什么会有猫？

如果能动，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己现在一定是一脸懵逼的。

这种有意识却动不了的状况他并不陌生。

第一次发作是在三年前，当时他旧伤复发被送进医院。手术过程中他似乎迷迷糊糊地脱离了地心引力悬浮起来，俯视着手术台上闭着眼睛的自己。

鉴于当时自己身体指标一切正常，事后各项体检也没查出什么问题，最后医生解释说，这可能是麻醉剂过敏导致的幻觉。

现在他觉得医生可能是对的，毕竟病房里怎么都不该空降一只猫。  
只是这幻觉也太逼真了些。

小猫晃晃悠悠地站起来，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着眼前的男人瞅了几秒，伸出爪子，用软软的肉垫拍拍对方的脸。见吉尔菲艾斯没有反应，它喵了两声，前爪按在那头浓密的红发上，似乎还想凑上去打个滚。

“你给我适可而止一点啊？”

清亮如水晶撞击般的声音在耳边响起。吉尔菲艾斯震惊地看到本该远在干达尔巴星系的莱因哈特突然出现在自己床头，弯腰抓着猫咪的后劲皮，将它拎了起来。

这可能是——日有所思夜有所梦？  
吉尔菲艾斯努力寻找科学解释，稳住自己摇摇欲坠的三观。

“吉尔菲艾斯需要好好休息，你不许捣乱，听见没？”金发的皇帝一本正经地训猫。

小奶猫威武不能屈，即使被抓住了命运的后颈皮，依然气势十足地吼回去：“喵！”

“不听话就扣你三文鱼罐头.”

小奶猫富贵不能淫，继续顶嘴：“喵！”

莱因哈特将猫咪举起来，试图用眼神威胁它：“回头带你去绝育！”

“喵嗷嗷！！！”猫咪愤怒地挥舞着爪子嗷嗷叫，金棕色的毛齐齐炸开，从背后看仿佛一只蓬松的圆球。

美貌的金发青年眯了眯眼睛：“再吵咬你啊！”  
他突然张嘴，作势欲咬，一口光泽如珠贝的小白牙在阳光下闪闪发光。

“嗷……喵？” 小奶猫目瞪口呆地懵了一秒，顿时怂了，连叫声都转了个调，从凶巴巴的嗷变回细细嗲嗲的喵。

莱因哈特满意地用挠挠小奶猫的下巴，将它放置在自己大腿上。

猫咪四只爪子扑腾了两下，喉间发出咕噜咕噜的声音，圆圆的眼睛也不自觉地眯了起来，小小的身躯扭啊扭，将自己蜷成一只金色的毛球。

吉尔菲艾斯在一旁看得目瞪口呆。

一周不见，莱因哈特大人竟然能和一只猫吵地你来我往了。  
不过话说回来，他拎着猫吵架的模样也很是生动可爱。

而现在——吉尔菲艾斯看着自家好友——他正穿着一身银黑色的军服，灿金色的发丝散落在肩头，纤长细白的手指轻柔地抚摩膝上那一小团松软的猫咪。  
白色的披风垂在他身后，仿佛一对雪白的羽翼，天主教堂穹顶壁画上的天使也不过如此。

虽然整件事毫无逻辑，十有八九是在做梦——不过这么美的梦境，多梦几次倒也无妨。

正想的出神，脸颊一凉，吉尔菲艾斯发现，莱因哈特的手指不知何时已经从猫身上挪到了自己脸上。

“说好了不会丢下我一个人的。”金发青年看他眼神有些委屈，喃喃道：“大骗子。”

——？？？我这不已经回来了吗？？？  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己很冤。

不过，平日里莱因哈特大人不高兴了，也会闹脾气。现在他在自己的梦里无理取闹一下——还挺正常，也十分有趣。

可惜自己动不了，没法像平时那样哄他。

莱因哈特不高兴地揉乱好友的红发，意料之中没有得到任何回应。

“算了。”他失落地扁扁嘴，捏捏好友的脸颊：“你要记得，无论发生什么事，我总是可以找到你的。”

——虽然梦是没有逻辑的，不过莱因哈特大人的话听上去还是很奇怪。

下一秒，吉尔菲艾斯眼睁睁看着金发好友的手指滑到下颚，托着自己的脸颊，低头在嘴唇上啄了一下，动作轻柔地仿佛幼猫踮着脚踩过。

吉尔菲艾斯的大脑顿时一片空白。

没等他多想，形状姣好的红唇再次覆了上来，温热湿润的触感席卷了神经末梢，鼻端甚至隐约能闻到巧克力酒的甜香。

吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己脸颊发烫，脑子里轻飘飘地，一时间什么都想不起来了。

视野逐渐收拢，眼前的世界暗了下来，而近在咫尺的金发好友仿佛自带光源般，在他视线中越来越亮，身体却逐渐变得透明。

莱因哈特抬起头，嘴角还残留着晶莹的液体，耳尖微微泛红。

“这一次，”他眼神执拗，念着好友的名字，却仿佛在跟自己发誓：“吉尔菲艾斯，我不会再搞砸了。”

空气如水波般荡漾出层层波纹，莱因哈特的身影越来越淡，最终融入波光。  
吉尔菲艾斯眼前一黑，只觉得自己在飞速下坠。

走廊里传来隐约的脚步声，病房的门无声滑开。

主治医师正拿着一本病历，埋头跟罗严塔尔和贝根格伦解释：“虽然外伤并不严重，但殿下的失血量对大多数人来说都是很危险的。另外，严重脱水和疲劳过度虽然对普通人来说不算什么，但殿下毕竟受过重伤，我们得等各项检查结果出来后，才能确认他是否有旧伤复发的风险。根据我们的经验，保守估计，他现在的昏迷状态至少还会再持续五个小时。这并不是坏事，昏迷本身就是人体自我保护机制之一。若非殿下对大多数镇定剂过敏，我们会考虑让他再多睡几个钟头——”

贝根格伦一声轻咳。  
主治医师一抬头，正对上吉尔菲艾斯刚刚睁开的眼睛。

==============================

PS：这章本该是莱皇看罗吉小电影的剧情……结果写着写着，这两段字数爆了。  
所以干脆小电影丢到下一章去，这周或者下周应该还有一次更新，我尽量咸鱼打个挺，嘤嘤嘤


	17. Chapter 17

莱因哈特瞪大眼睛。

他眼睁睁看着投影中那个红发的Omega侧过头，后颈性腺附近的肌肤微微泛红。

“倒是我拘泥了。”

熟悉的声线比往常低沉几分，沙哑的尾音如一根柔软的羽毛，在莱因哈特的耳膜上轻盈地挠了几下。

这声音莱因哈特听了十多年，闭着眼睛都能认出来，而今却微妙地觉得陌生。

投影异常清晰，莱因哈特盯着吉尔菲艾斯近在咫尺的脸——只见他垂着眼，表情平静，纤长的眉梢在利齿刺入血管的瞬间，微微颤了颤。

莱因哈特脑子里一片空白，手里那枚椭圆形的终端控制器仿佛突然长出尖牙，在他掌心狠狠咬了一口。

他反手将它砸向地面。  
“砰！”  
投影扭曲起来，随即关闭。

莱因哈特跌坐回椅子里，艰难地吞咽了一下，只觉得自己的喉咙异常干涩。

只是临时标记而已。  
听说这在同盟那里不算什么。

他试图说服自己。

吉尔菲艾斯他脸色那么差，他一定也是没有办法。  
都是信息素的缘故。  
吉尔菲艾斯，他现在毕竟是Omega。

莱因哈特用左手抓住微颤的右手，命令自己冷静下来。  
他再次打开了投影。画面继续投放。

他看到吉尔菲艾斯正被罗严塔尔按着右肩抵在墙上。红发的友人眉心微蹙，左手痉挛地抓挠着身后的墙面，似乎在竭力忍耐着什么。

莱因哈特不自觉地伸出手去，试图触碰他眼角莹润的水光。指尖空荡荡的触感提醒他，这一切都是已经发生过的、无可挽回的过去。

笼罩于心头的失落、无力和焦灼感越发浓重。他正欲收手，指间吉尔菲艾斯低垂的脸却突然扬起，涣散的暖蓝色眼瞳一点点有了焦距。

莱因哈特的呼吸停顿了一秒。

他不敢置信的睁大眼睛，近乎自虐地盯着投影——红发挚友正专注地看过来，深邃的眉目弯了弯，藏匿其中的爱慕和依恋一览无遗。

——这不可能！  
金发的皇帝在心底无声地咆哮着。  
他分不清心底咆哮的声音来自他自身的独占欲，还是Alpha的天性。

眼前半透明的吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，苍白的嘴唇颤动着，似乎小声说了句什么。

投影定格在这一刻。

莱因哈特深呼吸，愤怒和不甘在心底翻滚。

理智的声音小声在耳边提醒他：即使是临时标记，Alpha信息素偶尔也会引导Omega的荷尔蒙，让他们产生错觉。

吉尔菲艾斯才分化了一个月，不可能这么快就爱上别人。

再说那个罗严塔尔有什么好？私生活乱七八糟，从来没有节操。去年还和那个旧贵族Omega乱搞，今年又被同盟Omega甩了巴掌！

吉尔菲艾斯凭什么喜欢他？看脸吗？

朕的脸能吊打他三百个来回！

莱因哈特白皙的手指一遍遍描绘着投影中好友温润的眉目。无数个念头在脑海中来回翻腾。

定格的投影中，好友的目光虔诚又专注，仿佛在跋涉于黑夜的旅人终于等到黎明第一缕天光。

——这本该是独属于他一个人的珍宝！

莱因哈特握紧了拳头，仿佛一头护食的狮子，正眼睁睁看着自己的猎物被别的野兽从嘴边叼走，摁在爪下。

================================

“由于监视格利鲁帕尔兹的情报官遇害，我们发现事情不对的时候已经晚了三个小时。据宇宙港那边传来的消息说，格利鲁帕尔兹称陛下的舰队在干达尔巴星系遇袭，他刚接到上级命令前去护驾，要求放行，等我们赶到他的舰队已经升空——事情的经过大致就是这样。”

不知因为羞愧还算愤怒，贝根格伦涨红了脸，大胡子一翘一翘的：“殿下，此事是卑职失察，卑职愿承担一切罪责……”

“这些都是后话，现在不是追责的时候。”吉尔菲艾斯抬手做了个停止的手势，温言安慰自己的心腹：“贝根格伦上将，你我都是凡人，即使是情报官，也做不到全知全能，请不要过于责备自己。”

“殿下……”

“责任归属问题将来自有陛下定夺，当务之急是阻止事态继续恶化。”吉尔菲艾斯转移了话题：“他带走了多少战舰？舰队编制完整吗？” 

“说到这个。”贝根格伦困惑地皱起眉头：“格利鲁帕尔兹只带走了他麾下的高速巡航舰，一共1032艘。”

“我记得陛下的舰队总数差不多一千四，即使留了两百艘在乌鲁瓦希，那也有一千二吧？”吉尔菲艾斯挑挑眉头，瞅了一眼一旁的罗严塔尔：“您这位部下是要拿一千艘高速巡航舰，与陛下兵力相等、配置完善的亲卫正面对抗？这……勇气可嘉啊？”

罗严塔尔嘴角抽搐，一时也想不通。

高速巡航艇的优点在于机动性强，但缺点也明显——火力有限，护盾也远不如各类大型战舰厚实。

在战场上，若没有后方主力支援，这些脆皮的弱鸡很难一波打死对面——倒是很容易被对面集火反杀。

所以格利鲁帕尔兹为何只带高速巡航艇？千里送人头吗？

“或许……”吉尔菲艾斯沉吟片刻，又瞥了一眼罗严塔尔，欲言又止。

罗严塔尔被他看得后背发毛：“您有话直说。”

“格利鲁帕尔兹舍弃了火力防御，只追求高机动性。也就是说，他的舰队来得快，跑得也快。”吉尔菲艾斯慢吞吞地说：“这世上能用同等兵力与陛下正面对抗的人本就屈指可数——若格利鲁帕尔兹不是个纯粹的疯子，那么他的目的……可能并不是行刺陛下。”

“不是行刺？”罗严塔尔摸摸下巴：“那他带着舰队去陛下面前晃一圈是想干嘛？到此一游吗？”

“晃一圈就够了。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑着暗示道：“他是你的部下，他麾下战舰挂的是阁下的徽章——这样一支舰队只要当着陛下的面，冲他的舰队开几炮，然后扭头就跑……” 

罗严塔尔愣了一秒，差点一口气没喘上来，只觉得又一口黑锅正兜头砸下。

简直没完没了！

罗严塔尔怒向胆边生，冷笑道：“事已至此，我又能怎么办呢？奥贝斯坦应该会很高兴的，现在朗古手上关于我已经谋反的证据恐怕已经堆积如山了。不知陛下是否已经开始怀疑我的忠诚——在这种情势下，他有所怀疑也是理所当然的。然而我也犯不着为了自证清白，向朗古那种小人低头辩解——与其一而再再而三地被人构陷谋反，被迫沦为叛逆者，倒不如不如干脆真的反了，也不枉我担这虚名……”

“阁下慎言！” 贝根格伦在一旁听得脸色发白，忍不住出声喝止。

罗严塔尔冷哼一声。

“我听说，陛下出发前，朗古曾在御前质疑您的忠诚，差点被米达麦亚提督当场揍一顿。” 吉尔菲艾斯垂眼笑笑：“阁下刚刚这些话……说得挺好，可惜我没有录音，来日不能与米达麦亚提督分享一番——也不知他听到会作何感想。真是可惜了。”

罗严塔尔一愣：“喂！”

“不过军务尚书阁下确实会挺高兴的。他一直向陛下暗示阁下要造反，陛下从来没信过。现在您从善如流地反了，为他省了多少心思。换我是他，有这么体贴的对手，怕是做梦也要笑醒的。”

“……”罗严塔尔仿佛被人兜头泼了一盆冷水。

他盯着靠坐在床上，脸色还有些苍白的红发大公，眼角直抽抽。

这位同僚平日里温和敦厚，并不是毒舌的人。  
他毒舌起来简直不是人。

难得毒舌的红发大公继续直白说道：“罗严塔尔提督，您一直有不甘于人下的野心，这一点陛下心里有数。您来海尼森上任之前……别说军务尚书，即使是我，也并不赞同。”

“哦？”罗严塔尔面无表情地看着他。

贝根格伦擦了擦额头上的冷汗，简直想要扭头就跑。

“最终说服我的是陛下本人。”吉尔菲艾斯并不理会室内诡异的气氛，自顾自地说下去：“他说，生而为人，有野心并不是坏事。他自己能走到今天这一步，其野心远在诸人之上。有罪的从来不是欲望本身，而是无法与之匹配的能力和器量——所以用人不疑，疑人不用。他并不想当一个连自己的部下都要疑神疑鬼的孤家寡人，也相信阁下不会辜负他的信任。”

“……”金眼妖瞳的Alpha表情晦涩。

“罗严塔尔提督，无论哪朝哪代，都免不了会有地球教这类试图以阴谋诡计猎取权势的小人。”吉尔菲艾斯沉静地看着他：“若您过分在意这些人，在他们的诱导下做出错误的决断，那便是本末倒置，令亲者痛仇者快了。”

罗严塔尔被按头灌了一大瓢鸡汤，心情很是复杂。

“那么殿下，”他玩味地看着眼前的红发大公：“你觉得我现在该怎么办？”

吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨眼睛：“你们带了干达尔巴星系的地形图吗？”

================================  
艾密尔推门进来的时候，只见房间里光线幽暗，金发的皇帝坐在飘窗上，正仰着头看向窗外漫天星辰。

皇帝的姿势似乎很放松，然而艾密尔总觉得有哪里不太协调，直觉让他绷紧神经，刻意放轻脚步走了过去。

“陛下……陛下?”

莱因哈特面无表情地扭头看他。  
棕红色头发的少年下意识地站直了身体。

“陛下，鲁兹提督称，前方有大量战舰正在逼近。”

“哦，多少战舰？”

“约一千艘。”

“哪里来的？”

“他们的舰体上印着罗严塔尔部的标识。”艾密尔迟疑了一秒，如实转述：“但我方多次警告，对方均无回应，甚至没有任何放慢速度的意思。鲁兹提督认为，对方是敌非友。”

“是吗。”莱因哈特的嘴角翘了起来，眼睛里却没有一丝笑意，冰蓝色眼瞳中锐利的锋芒令艾密尔不自觉地后退了半步：“来的正好。”

================================

“格利鲁帕尔兹的舰队在六个小时前已经出发。以高速巡航艇的速度，现在他们恐怕已经和陛下的舰队正面遭遇。”贝根格伦指着星系图中的某处：“目前我们无法联系上陛下的舰队，但是算一算时间和路径的话，他们的战场应该在这里。”

罗严塔尔摇头道：“格利鲁帕尔兹没打算认真打，他随时准备掉头就跑的。而陛下恐怕不打算让他轻易跑掉。”

“高速巡航艇火力和护盾都不行，但他们想跑的话，倒也很难追上——除非将他们的速度降下来。”吉尔菲艾斯仔细看着投影在空中的星系图，指着预计战场附近一处暗淡的白色光点：“我记得这里有颗白矮星？”

罗严塔尔一愣，很快就反应过来。  
白矮星是由小质量恒星坍缩而成，密度极高，从而形成一个庞大的、足以影响周边星域的引力场。性能再好的战舰在这种引力场的作用下，都一样跑不快。

对皇帝来说，这确实是最合适的战场，只要将对方堵在这个位置，抹杀掉对手的速度优势，接下来的局面，便是一边倒的围杀了。

“我们抵达这片星域需要五个小时。”吉尔菲艾斯指着一个坐标道：“五个小时足够陛下结束战斗了。这个位置是这片星域的出口，格利鲁帕尔兹的舰队溃散后多半会逃到这里。我们过去堵他。”

“等等，”罗严塔尔扭头看过来：“我们？”

“你必须去，格利鲁帕尔兹是你的部下，即使他的叛乱与你无关，费沙那边也多半要弹劾你治下不严。” 吉尔菲艾斯理直气壮：“自己的烂摊子最好自己收拾。如果他死在别人手里，你就被动了。

——道理我都懂，但你明明是在避重就轻。

“那你去干嘛？”罗严塔尔挑挑眉毛，并不打算放过他：“讲道理，格利鲁帕尔兹区区一个上将，需要一个皇帝两个元帅一起上？他面子也太大了吧？”

“毕竟格利鲁帕尔兹现在正挂着你们舰队的标志和陛下作战。”吉尔菲艾斯眼神一飘：“你的托利斯坦如果单独出现，搞不好就被伯伦希尔一炮轰了。”

“啧，你刚刚还说陛下用人不疑疑人不用呢！”罗严塔尔一脸探究的表情。

“好吧。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，索性实话实说：“我就是有点不放心……”

不放心啥？  
你的皇帝很能打的好吗？  
罗严塔尔一脸你有毒的表情看他。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住反驳：“如果米达麦亚提督在那里，你肯不肯留在海尼森看戏？”

“当然不能。”罗严塔尔脱口而出，想想又觉得哪里不对：“等等，我和米达麦亚可是清清白白的。”  
——跟你们俩狗男男绝对不是一回事！

——你说清白就清白喽。  
吉尔菲艾斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，耸耸肩膀。


	18. Chapter 18

干达尔巴星系

散发着暗淡白光的炙热球体悬浮于漆黑的宇宙，仿佛深空中一只惨白的眼球，正注视着战场上漂浮的起火战舰、破损残骸。

莱因哈特支着脑袋坐在指挥座上。

战斗已接近尾声。  
对面那个二流的指挥官绝不可能是罗严塔尔本人。  
他兴致缺缺地打开通讯器，接通鲁兹，将指挥权转交给他。

若是平时，即使是这样无趣的战斗，他也会善始善终地负责到底。然而今天的情况比较特殊，现在的他实在没心情当个事必躬亲的勤勉皇帝。

艾密尔适时端上一杯红酒。

莱因哈特轻晃的杯中殷红的液体，突然很想找个人聊天，于是叫住了正想退出去的小侍从。

“艾密尔，”皇帝咬咬嘴唇，斟词酌句：“如果你喜欢的Omega爱上了别人，你该怎么办？”

艾密尔年方十八，作为一个刚成年的Alpha，他这辈子没牵过Omega的小手。

于是他坦率的回答：“陛下，我没有喜欢的人。”  
皇帝不死心：“假设一下，如果你有呢？”  
艾密尔答地飞快：“陛下我真没有。”

两人大眼瞪小眼。  
皇帝知道自己平日里与除了吉尔菲艾斯之外的人聊天时，经常能一不小心就把话题聊死。  
他没想到这个被动技能竟然还能传染。

“——好吧我们打个比方，”他决定换个说法：“我有个朋友，他喜欢的Omega，爱上了别人，你说他应该怎么办？”

艾密尔第一反应是我的朋友等于我，但是看看陛下这张脸……总觉得这个话题套在他身上非常不科学。  
他决定先试探一下：“陛下，您那位朋友是不是长得很好看？”

莱皇毫不犹豫点头。

猜测得到了证实，艾密尔差点惊掉下巴。

——陛下旷世圣君英明神武天人之姿。  
——还长得好看。  
——这个Omega她/他瞎吗？

“不能吧？”艾密尔小心翼翼地问道：“听说Omega都挺看脸的，难道那个Omega爱上的人能比您……朋友更好看？”

皇帝毫不犹豫：“呸，才怪！”

艾密尔深以为然地点头。  
他想了想，又想了想。

作为一只刚成年的单身狗，谈恋爱对他来说并没有除了看脸之外的其他正常思路。

不过话说回来……他仔细端详皇帝那张精致秀丽的脸，突然灵光一闪：“陛下，我听说，有些Omega吧，找对象不喜欢找长得太漂亮的Alpha，说是长得比自己还美，容易伤自尊。”

“啊？”皇帝头一次听说这种理论，一脸茫然地眨巴眼睛。  
这个思路比较清奇，但逻辑上好像也不是没有道理。

想想自己的脸，理论上来说，莱因哈特觉得自己还是有资格慌一慌的——但红发好友与他从小一起长大，头脑好性情佳，跟外面那些谈恋爱只看脸的妖艳贱货根本不一样。

“长得好看又不是您……朋友的错，” 眼看皇帝脸色变换不定，艾密尔赶脚安慰他：“都怪那个Omega太肤浅——天涯何处无芳草嘛，陛下您……让您朋友再找一找？”

皇帝脱口而出：“谁说他肤浅！”

“……”  
都快被甩了还不许别人说他/她半句不好，陛下您对他/她是真爱。  
艾密尔在心中为皇帝默哀三秒。

===============================

——再找是不可能的，这辈子都不可能找别人的。  
——没处过对象的小男生果然思想不成熟，上来就劝分。  
——算了还是再找别人问问吧。  
——话说回来，这种事能找谁问?

莱因哈特在心里将自己的部下们扒拉了一圈。

米达麦亚，有妹妹没老婆的单身狗；  
毕典菲尔德，凭本事单身的单身狗；  
希尔德，部下里唯一的女性Alpha，不能因为她嫁给了事业就不算单身狗；  
奥贝斯坦——这个叉出去——比起教人恋爱，他明显更擅长教人分手。

正纠结，个人终端亮了起来，鲁兹的脸出现在前方的大屏幕上。

鲁兹敬了个军礼：“陛下，接到敌方通讯，称他们的指挥官刚刚改换旗舰逃离战场，剩下的战舰有意向我方投降。”

“可以。”莱因哈特有些心不在焉：“他们的指挥官是谁？”

“叛将是格利鲁帕尔兹。”

“罗严塔尔的部下？”皇帝眯了眯眼睛。

“是的。”鲁兹简短地回答，谨慎地不做任何评价。

皇帝追问：“他逃了多久？能追上吗？”

“这……”鲁兹语气不是很确定：“有人说是往安塔娜娅星系的方向去了，但也有人说是往太阳系方向，我正在核实……”

虽说穷寇莫追，但像格利鲁帕尔兹这种丢弃部下一心逃窜的将领，显然已经被吓破了胆，不再有抵抗的勇气。

莱因哈特正想让鲁兹自行处理，突然脑中灵光一闪。

“鲁兹，”皇帝摸摸下巴，吞吞吐吐的问道：“我记得，你……有个未婚妻？”

“……是的。”皇帝的话题跳跃太快，鲁兹一脸错愕。不过一想起自己那位温柔优雅的女性Omega未婚妻，一丝温柔的笑意出现在他藤色的眼睛里：“等我这次回去，就和她举行婚礼。”

这话挺上去不太吉利。

“恭喜。”皇帝眨巴了一下眼睛：“等我三分钟，我现在就过去指挥室。”

===============================

鲁兹有些意外。

他本以为皇帝过来是因为关注格利鲁帕尔兹的去向，然而皇帝进指挥室后就没说几句话——不过即使不出声，皇帝人往那儿一站，也给了对面降将不少压力，谈判进度明显快了一倍。

等他结束了谈判，安排好收编整合打扫战场等各项善后事宜，皇帝清了清嗓子。

“鲁兹，朕有个问题想请教你。”

鲁兹有些诧异，回头一看，不知是不是他的错觉，总觉得皇帝的脸色有点泛红。  
也许是灯光太暗了吧？  
他恭敬地低头：“陛下您请说。”

“鲁兹……如果你的Omega爱上了别人，你会怎么办？”

“陛下请不要乱说。” 鲁兹皱了皱眉头：“卑职的未婚妻为人忠贞，温柔贤惠，与我青梅竹马一起长大，多年来同甘共苦，毫无怨言——这样的Omega是绝对不会爱上别人的！”

“……”这个描述听上去竟有些耳熟。

看着鲁兹笃定的表情，莱因哈特心情很是复杂。  
——昨天我也是这么自信的来着。

“凡事不能绝对。”莱因哈特叹了口气：“我是说，万一……呢？”

“没有万一，”鲁兹毫不犹豫：“标记后的Omega受信息素影响，根本不会看别的Alpha一眼！”

莱因哈特想起投影中临时标记的场面，更糟心了。  
下手慢了怪我喽。

“……要是还没标记呢？”

鲁兹感觉哪里不对，于是挠头：“还没标记的话，根据帝国法律，大家都是单身AO，有自主择偶权，不能算‘我的Omega’吧？”

“……”莱因哈特太阳穴一跳。

他从未没想过这个问题。对他来说，吉尔菲艾斯属于他这件事，是天经地义、理所当然，容不得半点质疑——可是他自己也说不出这理所当然的道理在哪里，正如你无法回答为什么人被杀就会死这种问题一样。

纠结半天，他只能手忙脚乱地找了个看上去最合适的理由：“可是……都已经上过床了啊！怎么能这样！”

“啊？上了床还不标记？这不是耍流氓嘛？”鲁兹大感诧异。这位正直的帝国军人与恋人感情极好，自己一向很有节操，对那些乱搞AO关系的人非常看不惯：“恕臣直言，这个Alpha有点渣啊？”

莱因哈特很委屈。

并不是他不想标记，然而当时的吉尔菲艾斯还是Beta，标记成功率太低。他们又是新手上路，技术不好也是难免的——而且吉尔菲艾斯之后没留几天就回了海尼森，他想多标记几次练练技术也够不着啊！

不过话说回来，那个罗严塔尔倒是经常光上床不标记，天天耍流氓——这个渣渣对其他Omega耍也就算了，竟然祸害到吉尔菲艾斯身上，简直……

鲁兹见皇帝半天不说话，低着头似乎在想些什么，脸色还越来越难看，忍不住出声：“陛下……陛下？”

“鲁兹，”莱因哈特抬起头来，冰蓝色的眼瞳中燃起熊熊战意：“你是怎么跟你的Omega求婚的？”

“……这就说来话长了。”鲁兹清了清嗓子。

这位部下平时性格稳重，然而情绪不稳时眼睛便亮的惊人，被其他提督戏称为“需要戴着墨镜打牌的男人”。

他现在的眼神让莱因哈特隐约有种不祥的预感，然而在求知欲的战胜了他的求生欲：“你……长话短说？”

然而，秀恩爱这种事，想要长话短说？  
不存在的。

二十分钟后，皇帝一脸懵逼地被塞了一嘴狗粮，微妙地理解了军务尚书的愤怒。

——难怪朕每次玩吉尔菲艾斯头发的时候，奥贝斯坦的眼神都比平时冷三分。  
——可是吉尔菲艾斯的头发手感真的很好啊！又软又滑，就像上好的丝绒。  
——大不了下次关门。

莱因哈特扁扁嘴，拉回了自己跑题的思路。

对面鲁兹也终于意识到自己的话题过于发散，于是总结道：“总之，求婚之前，要先摸清对方的喜好——比如，内子和大多数Omega一样，温柔娴静，喜爱浪漫的事物，比如玫瑰花、烛光晚宴、精心准备的惊喜、写在香喷喷的印花信笺上的情书——”

——这些玩意听上去都好俗气！  
莱因哈特正要嗤之以鼻，突然想起吉尔菲艾斯现在也是Omega。  
而且他确实很温柔……

皇帝懵了一秒，睁大了冰蓝色的眼睛：“Omega……都喜欢这个？”

“大多都喜欢的吧？”鲁兹眨巴眨巴眼睛：“重点并不在于礼物本身，而是Alpha在追求过程中所花费的心思。Alpha的态度越慎重，越有仪式感，说明他对这段关系越珍惜、越有诚意……”

莱因哈特现在有点慌，只觉得谈恋爱好难。

“不过，不同的Omega性格不同，不能一概而论。” 鲁兹觉得皇帝表情好像有点不对，于是找补：“您看，我和军务尚书都是Alpha，这喜好不也天差地别吗？”

不不不军务尚书的喜好和谁都不一样。  
皇帝完全没有被安慰到。

“总之——陛下，您先想想，您所说的那位Omega平日里喜欢什么？”

皇帝想了半天，两眼发直：“……他似乎并没有特殊的喜好。”

“怎么会呢？只要是人，就难免都有偏好。”作为帝国军中少数情商在线成功脱单的Alpha，鲁兹忍不住反驳道：“是他真没有，还是您不够上心，没有发现？——”

皇帝顿时脸色发黑。

鲁兹再耿直，求生欲还是有的。话说到这份上，他再怎么神经大条，也已经隐约猜出，皇帝说的是他自己的事。

即使陛下心胸宽广，善于纳谏，鼓励部下畅所欲言——但作为部下，当面喷他是渣A这种话……还是过于僭越。

而且公平地讲，无论以哪个标准衡量，陛下也远远算不上渣A。

登基至今，皇帝后宫空空如也，令宫内省操碎了心。与前朝那些妻妾成群的荒淫皇帝一比，私生活干净地令人难以置信。

管不住下半身是态度问题，情商不在线是技术问题。谈恋爱也是需要经验的，新手上阵技术欠缺也是难免的事，至少皇帝思想健康态度端正——年轻人嘛，犯错误很正常的。更何况，感情上的事，如人饮水冷暖自知，外人管中窥豹，实在不便妄下结论。而且那些明知故犯放飞自我的真·渣A，只要长得帅，不也一样有大把Omega抢破头吗？

“当然了，Alpha普遍比较粗心，看不出心上人的喜好也很正常。”鲁兹挠挠脑袋，试图安慰皇帝：“只是陛下，想要维持任何一段长期、稳定、健康的关系，光靠一个人的付出和努力是不够的，双方得相互理解、彼此尊重。”

皇帝深以为然地点点头，示意他继续说。

“重要的不光是你是否喜欢他，还有他是否喜欢你……”

“他当然喜欢我。”莱因哈特毫不犹豫。

“……”陛下您不是快被甩了吗？为什么还这么自信？  
不过有自信也是好事：“既然如此，陛下您为何又怀疑那位Omega爱上别人？如果您坚信和他彼此相爱，那就该多给对方一些信任，不要轻信别人的挑唆……”

——可是我都亲眼看到了啊！  
想起投影中吉尔菲艾斯专注的眼神，莱因哈特抿了抿嘴唇，十分心塞。  
他当然信得过吉尔菲艾斯的人品，但信不过罗严塔尔的节操

鲁兹瞅了眼他的脸色，谨慎地问道：“您问过他自己的解释了吗？”

这倒是还没有。  
莱因哈特老老实实地摇摇头。

“陛下，这种事，还是应该当面问清楚。”鲁兹想了想，又补充道：“哪怕他真的喜欢上了别人——追回来就好了。只要没标记没结婚，大家都算单身，不妨公平竞争——”

皇帝咬着嘴唇想了想。

理性上而言，他知道鲁兹说得没错。

但那是他视如半个自己的吉尔菲艾斯！  
即使没有标记，没有结婚，那又如何？他们从小就在一起，向来只属于彼此，别人凭什么和他公平竞争？

如果真的有一天，吉尔菲艾斯当面告诉自己，他爱上了别人——这画面莱因哈特光想想就觉得眼前发黑，绝对无法容忍。

他知道这是在无理取闹，但他无法控制自己。

这时通讯器中突然传出侦察兵的声音：“阁下！前方有异常能量波动，疑似有大批舰队正在跃迁——等等，这是罗严塔尔元帅的旗舰？”

鲁兹皱起眉头，请示道：“陛下，是否传令全舰队一级警戒？”

一级警戒？  
朕更想直接给他一炮！

皇帝杀气腾腾地正要开口，前方传来的投影画面光芒一闪，只见一艘庞大的战舰破空而出，流线型的舰身在漆黑的深空中划出一道火红色的轨迹，仿佛凤凰拖曳着长长的尾羽。

——是巴尔巴洛萨。


	19. Chapter 19

罗严塔尔觉得皇帝的脸色不太对。

明明是三方通讯，投影中的皇帝全程直勾勾地瞪着他看，冰蓝色的眼瞳敌意满满——然而这敌意并不是皇帝看叛徒的敌意，倒更像……罗严塔尔想起多年前睡了个有夫之妇，一不留神被抓奸在床，那位丈夫站在门口盯着他的表情和现在的皇帝异曲同工。

最诡异的是，直到通话结束，皇帝都没跟大公说上几句话，甚至最后并没有召见他们的意思。

没召见罗严塔尔也就算了，连吉尔菲艾斯都不见，这就很奇怪了。

毕竟皇帝大老远从费沙赶过来是为了谁大家都懂，所以他此时刻意回避态度才更令人浮想联翩。

罗严塔尔想来想去——虽然他和吉尔菲艾斯之间并没有什么见不得人的事，一定要说有点什么的话，也无非就是前几天那个临时标记。

看来奥贝斯坦没少在海尼森安插眼线。

事实上，他并不在乎这事被皇帝知道，反而十分好奇皇帝的反应。

临时标记这种事，可大可小。不过帝国民风保守，同为Alpha，罗严塔尔深知这对皇帝来说是何等程度冒犯挑衅。

作为一个成熟的男性Alpha，他已经敏锐地嗅到了修罗场的气味——虽然在这方面他经验丰富，但搞到皇帝头上还是头一次。

不知皇帝会如何处置自己?又会如何处置吉尔菲艾斯?

想想就觉得很刺激。

罗严塔尔摸了摸下巴。  
要不要先提醒一下那位难兄难弟？

罗严塔尔接通了红发大公的私人通讯，却发现他身后的背景一看就不是在巴尔巴洛萨上。

“陛下看着不太对劲，我得过去一趟。”吉尔菲艾斯表情凝重：“让您见笑了。”

明知道皇帝不对劲还往上凑吗？  
这倒是很符合这位大公的作风了。

部下分很多种，有如多数人那样对皇帝唯命是从的，也有如自己这般冷眼旁观、时刻评估的，还有像吉尔菲艾斯那样，凡事都以皇帝的利益为先的。

这位红发大公与皇帝青梅竹马，关系暧昧，若皇帝连他都容不下，恐怕他所谓“不想当孤家寡人”这话，也只是说说而已罢了。

——那么陛下，请让我见识一下您真正的器量吧。

罗严塔尔关闭了通讯，嘴角不自觉地勾出冷笑的弧度。

他不知道皇帝会做什么样的抉择，正如他并不确定自己到底在期待哪种结果。

================================

莱因哈特无意识的咬着手指，满脑子都是刚刚视频通讯中，吉尔菲艾斯苍白的脸色。

——他不是昏迷住院了吗？  
——为什么不多休息几天，来这里做什么？  
——格利鲁帕尔兹这种货色再来十个也是送人头，根本不需要他出手。  
——难道他就这么不放心罗严塔尔？  
——是怕朕二话不说一炮轰了他吗？

莱因哈特恶狠狠地磨牙。

相处十余年，自己这位红发好友有多细致体贴，向来独占他全部注意力的自己最是清楚。

然而现在，他却只能眼睁睁地看着独属于自己的珍宝被他人染指。

他很想立刻召见吉尔菲艾斯，质问他到底发生了什么？

但是他不能。

多年前他盛怒之下一道简单的命令却几乎断送好友的性命，此后经年，那血淋淋的记忆始终徘徊在他脑子里，挥之不去。

他从来不是一个宽容的人，更不擅长克制情绪。

如果吉尔菲艾斯亲口承认和罗严塔尔在一起——莱因哈特无法保证，是否会在极端的愤怒中，再次亲手伤害红发好友。

这世上只有这一件事，比令他失去吉尔菲艾斯更可怕。

同一个错误不能犯两次——即使只有极小的概率，也绝对不可以。

通讯终端滴滴地响了几声，莱因哈特随手将它甩了出去。  
无论是谁，这种时候最好别来烦他。

圆形的通讯器撞在实木的柜子上，发出“砰”地一声响，在柜子表面磕出一个浅浅的坑，又咕噜噜地滚到地毯上。“滴滴”的提示音顽强地响了一分钟，终于不情不愿地自动挂断。

恼人的声音终于消失，莱因哈特尚未松口气，室内的通讯系统自动开启，艾密尔的声音从扬声器里传了出来。

“陛下，有人请求谒见。”

“让他滚！”

“可是……”小侍从的声音怯生生的，皇帝并不想将怒气发泄到不相干的人身上，正想按下身边的挂断键，却听见艾密尔弱弱地说完后半句：“是吉尔菲艾斯大公——他已经登上伯伦希尔，现在就在我身边——陛下，要请他回去吗？”

皇帝的手顿时僵住了。

扬声器里半天没发出声音，艾密尔秉着呼吸，偷偷瞥了眼红发大公的脸。

刚刚陛下那句‘让他滚’说的十分大声，大公恐怕是已经听到了，暖蓝色的眸子似乎黯淡了几分。

虽然不知道发生了什么，但陛下现在似乎很生气。

如果他再来一次‘让他滚’该咋办？  
如果他直接挂断该咋办？

艾密尔惴惴不安地等了半分钟，终于听到皇帝回复，那声音似乎比平时低沉了一个八度。

“……请他进来。”

================================

室内光线幽暗。  
吉尔菲艾斯推门而入，却并未看到皇帝的身影。

他一愣，视线扫了一圈，发现窗边有半幅厚重的帷幔被松松地束在一侧，露出悬于其后的乳白色薄纱窗帘。

星光照进来，印在白纱上，影影绰绰地勾勒出坐在窗台上的半个人影。

吉尔菲艾斯走上前去，躬身行礼。

“陛下。”

薄纱动了动，狭长的中缝露出几缕灿金色的长卷发。

里面的皇帝却一声不吭。

吉尔菲艾斯沉默几秒。

皇帝自幼有个习惯——若被外人教训了，一定会当面怼回去。但如果闯了祸，被安妮罗洁夫人嗔怪——他从不顶嘴，只会委委屈屈地躲在窗帘后面，抱着膝盖缩成一团。

作为帝国大公，吉尔菲艾斯一向谨慎守礼，时常提醒自己不能有特权意识。依照礼数，此刻他理应站在一旁，恭恭敬敬等待皇帝出声。

只是现在，窗纱后那个模糊而孤独的人影，让他突然有了僭越的念头。

舷窗外的宇宙一望无垠。密密麻麻的后勤舰队正在附近打扫战场，清理损毁的战舰。

莱因哈特看向远处的白矮星，白光刺目，遮掩了附近的星辰，却无法照亮这亘古长夜。

头顶传来悉悉索索的响动。莱因哈特抬头一看，只见好友一手拨开窗纱，含笑低头看过来，红艳的发丝在耀眼的天光之下仿佛有火焰跃动。

“莱因哈特大人，您在看星星吗？”

“……”一定是星光太刺眼了，令他眼睛刺痛，眼眶发酸：“你怎么来了？”

“我有些担心。”

“担心我会对罗严塔尔做些什么吗？哼。”莱因哈特低下头去，试图掩饰自己浓浓的鼻音：“我知道他没造反，你放心，朕没打算做昏君。”

吉尔菲艾斯觉得这话听起来很奇怪，斟酌着开口：“您当然不是昏君。只是……”

“只是什么？罗严塔尔给你灌了什么迷魂药？你就这么向着他？” 

“……我没有——”

“你明明就有！”莱因哈特愤愤咬牙：“这家伙私生活混乱，被他始乱终弃的Omega能组一个加强连！你喜欢谁不好，非要喜欢他？就因为他长得丑吗？”

事实证明，诋毁情敌也是项技术活。

皇帝毫无逻辑一顿乱喷，听得吉尔菲艾斯一脸懵逼，只觉得槽点太多，完全无法理解，只好本能地先说句公道话：“罗严塔尔……哪里丑？”

“他比我丑多了！”皇帝顿时气炸：“你还说你不喜欢他！”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯话一出口便知大事不妙。  
钻牛角尖的皇帝浑身雷点，随便一句话都是送命题。

他揉揉太阳穴，决定直奔主题：“莱因哈特大人，我和罗严塔尔元帅并无私情，您为什么认为我喜欢他？”

“你竟然让他标记你……”

吉尔菲艾斯一愣，满脑子的疑问终于解开了大半。

他试图解释：“这只是临时标记。”

“你还用那种眼神看他！”莱因哈特扁扁嘴。

吉尔菲艾斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，这句他又听不懂了。

“他到底哪里好了？会甜言蜜语吗？渣A的嘴骗人的鬼，最不能信了！”莱因哈特咬着嘴唇：“我……我知道我从来没追过Omega，也不会哄人，更不懂浪漫……”

他说着说着莫名有些心虚，于是把脑袋埋在膝盖里：“鲁兹说你们Omega喜欢情书，喜欢玫瑰花，喜欢烛光晚宴——后两者我还能让宫内省安排，写情书真的好难！但是吉尔菲艾斯，如果你喜欢的话，我可以学，但写的不好你不许笑我。”

“……”可是这些玩意听上去都好可怕！

吉尔菲艾斯听得太阳穴突突直跳，又不得不按耐住涌到唇边的笑意，心情十分复杂。

“你一直在我身边，帮我处理一切，所以我至今不擅长观察别人的喜好，甚至那么多年了都不知道你想要什么、喜欢什么——我知道这样不对。我可以学，但也许会学得很慢，也许一辈子都没法学得像你那么好。可是……可是……”

莱因哈特顿了顿。他并不觉得自己有理，却又忍不住觉得委屈。

他和红发好友从小一起长大。姐姐被夺走后，在最初的十年里，他们只拥有彼此，举世皆敌。

而他性格最好和最坏的部分，都是被吉尔菲艾斯用这世上最细密的温柔善意呵护而成——正如两棵幼生期便种在一起的树，欲望需求如根系盘互交错，喜乐爱憎如枝叶萦绕纠缠，从一开始就为彼此长成了最合适的模样。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你不能把我宠成现在这样，又丢着不管了！——你明明答应过，只对我和姐姐好的，怎么可以不作数！”

虽然金发友人的每一句话都让人哭笑不得，但看着他委屈巴巴地表情，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得自己的心被泡进温水，柔软地要化开了。

他揉揉太阳穴，眉心微蹙，嘴角的笑容无奈中又带着几分纵容：“莱因哈特大人，我们在一起那么多年，你看我什么时候喜欢过情书玫瑰花来着？”

莱因哈特将信将疑地抬头看他，只见红发好友笑容温润，眉目盈盈。

“我十一岁那年，有人将梦想分我一半，邀我一起去改变这个世界，我答应了他——这是我这一生中做过最正确的决定。”吉尔菲艾斯单膝跪下，握住金发好友雪白纤长的手，力道轻柔又坚定：“您若问我想要什么——我想要跟随他，创造更公平的秩序，守护我们一起建起来的新世界，将这个美梦一直做下去。”

莱因哈特抽抽鼻子，只觉得吉尔菲艾斯的声音如一泓清泉从他心头淌过，数日来的焦虑和郁躁不知不觉被平复了一半。

“可能对很多Alpha来说，这样的Omega也挺奇怪的。”吉尔菲艾斯耸耸肩，半真半假地调侃道：“所以您真的不必担心我和罗严塔尔提督有私情。虽然他的床伴很多，但客观地来说，他挑Omega的眼光还蛮传统的。”

莱因哈特咬咬嘴唇，很不客观地嘟嚷：“那是他瞎。”

即使早已习惯了金发好友偶尔完全不讲道理的双标，吉尔菲艾斯还是先花三秒时间摁住了上翘的唇角，然而收效甚微——莱因哈特不满地伸手拽了拽好友垂在额前的红发

“嗯……也不能这么说。”吉尔菲艾斯试图自救：“传统的Omega挺好的——比如米达麦亚元帅的妹妹艾芳小姐，上得厅堂下得厨房，性格非常好，长得也可爱，连罗严塔尔这么挑剔的Alpha都挑不出她半点毛病……”

“哼，”皇帝显然没被成功顺毛，满脸写着不高兴：“难道吉尔菲艾斯你到现在还是更喜欢Omega？”

“……不，我的意思是，”吉尔菲艾斯眉眼弯弯：“您看，您不擅长追求Omega，而我也并不擅长当一个画风正常的Omega——所以我们还是略过这个话题，不要互相伤害了吧？”

莱因哈特脸颊鼓鼓地瞪着红发好友。

吉尔菲艾斯说话一向是很中听的。莱因哈特被撸地很舒服，却又微妙地又有些不甘心。

负面情绪已经褪去了大半，心底却又有种莫名的躁动涌上来。好友近在咫尺的嘴唇柔软红润，看上去十分可口。莱因哈特眼神闪了闪，跳下窗台，顺势扑进好友怀里。

“砰——”

突如其来的冲击力令吉尔菲艾斯的身体失去平衡，往后仰倒。在大脑反应过来之前，他的身体已经自觉地接住莱因哈特，后背撞上地毯的时候，手臂还本能地先护住了金发友人。

而这样的本能落在莱因哈特眼里，俨然是这世上最甜美的邀约。

吉尔菲艾斯试图起身，莱因哈特强硬地按着他的肩膀，将他摁回地毯上，重重地吻了上去。近距离接触中，他闻到了若有若无的花香。

——原来吉尔菲艾斯的气味是这样的呀。

Alpha的本能促使他追寻这诱人的花香，形状姣好的薄唇从身下Omega的嘴唇吻至下颚，再循着修长脖颈轻轻啄弄，最后徘徊于性腺附近，反复啃咬那处细嫩的皮肉。

昙花香味浓郁起来，却又夹杂了一丝红酒的气息。

莱因哈特皱起眉头，看着吉尔菲艾斯染上薄红的侧脸，Alpha的占有欲被撩拨到极致。

他的红发好友哪里都好，所以更不许沾上别人的气味。

但是……

金发Alpha锋利的牙尖反复研磨着覆盖着性腺那处软肉，眼神游移不定。

——“想要维持任何一段长期、稳定、健康的关系，光靠一个人的付出和努力是不够的。”

——“Alpha的态度越慎重，越有仪式感，说明他对这段关系越珍惜、越有诚意。”

鲁兹的话在皇帝脑中反复回放。

即使Alpha的本能在催促他一口咬下去，即使吉尔菲艾斯自己不在乎——心底却一直有个声音在提醒莱因哈特，在这样的环境下如此草率地标记吉尔菲艾斯，似乎不太妥当。

他所爱之人心性高洁，欲求甚少。莱茵哈特愿意将自己所拥有的一切与他分享，然而赋予他官职只会加重他的责任和压力，给予他权势只会被他拿来更好的辅佐自己。

作为朋友，莱因哈特一直觉得自己对吉尔菲艾斯有所亏欠，却不知该如何补偿。

作为Alpha，他知道被人珍视和宠溺会带来怎样的幸福感，这是吉尔菲艾斯一直给予他的珍宝——所以他得让自己的Omega知道，在自己心里，他同样是最为重要、无可取代的存在。

那是他的吉尔菲艾斯。  
他当然值得最好的。

莱因哈特磨了磨牙，终于松开了唇齿。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚不许回巴尔巴洛萨。”金发的皇帝不甘心地将脑袋抵在吉尔菲艾斯颈窝处蹭蹭：“留在这里陪我一起睡。”

——陛下您确定这能睡得着？  
吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨眼睛，终究笑了起来。

“好。”


	20. Chapter 20

吉尔菲艾斯这一觉睡地很不安稳。

刚一上床，莱因哈特就娴熟地扑上来，半边身体趴在他身上，右手环住他的腰，挺翘的鼻尖紧贴着好友的前额，似乎一低头就会亲上去。

皇帝前天就没休息好，昨天更是通宵未眠。与红发好友见面后，精神又紧张亢奋到极致，这会儿终于累过劲了。

淡淡的花香安抚着紧绷多日的神经，怀中红发好友的身躯曲线流畅肌肉紧实，熟悉地令人安心。

莱因哈特金灿灿的脑袋陷在枕头里，打了个小小的哈欠，没几分钟便睡熟了。

吉尔菲艾斯看着皇帝安稳的睡颜，无声无息地叹了口气。

多年前那次重伤后，他便患上了浅眠的毛病，不易入睡又极易惊醒。一旦闭上眼睛，外界的风吹草动都在黑暗的静谧中被无限放大，身体越疲劳，精神反而越发清醒。

他本以为自己多年来一直与金发好友同床而眠，生理和心理已经完全适应，并不会因此失眠。

然而他忘了，Omega的生理结构毕竟与Beta不同。  
吉尔菲艾斯抽抽鼻子。

莱因哈特现在的气味闻起来像清甜的果酒，虽然没有太强的侵略性，但距离太近，依然若有若无地刺激他的性腺。

脖颈处刚刚被吸吮了好一会儿，十分敏感。吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，甚至能清晰地感知到好友温热的呼吸正均匀地拂过他后颈泛红的肌肤，令他浑身发软。 

这种感觉太奇怪了。

吉尔菲艾斯动作轻柔地翻了个身，试图在不惊醒金发好友的前提下将自己从他怀里拔出来。

眼看即将成功，皇帝迷迷糊糊地从背后一把抱了上来，手脚并用地将心爱的人形抱枕捞回怀里。

吉尔菲艾斯：“……”

“别走……”皇帝用柔软的脸颊地蹭蹭好友的后背，嘴里含糊地嘟嚷着梦话：“不许离开我，吉尔菲艾斯。”

吉尔菲艾斯僵了三秒，缓缓地放松，在身体内部泛起的一阵阵难以言喻的酥麻中，开始默背总督府上季度收到的财务报表。

资源产出概要表令人头晕，运营成本表令人犯困，背到资产负债表后半段他的意识终于开始模糊，一串串数字颠三倒四地浮沉于他的意识海。

正当他在固定资产流动资产负债盈余一系列数据的包围下昏昏欲睡之际——金发好友环在他腰上的手臂突然收紧，紧贴着他后背的身体轻颤起来，呼吸声异常粗重。

吉尔菲艾斯陡然惊醒。

=============================

被褥松软，万籁俱寂，枕边男人身上浮动着最令人安心的气息。  
这本该是一夜无梦的好眠。

然而沉沉入睡后，熟悉的水滴声在莱因哈特耳边响起。

“滴答”  
“滴答”

一阵天旋地转。  
莱因哈特茫然睁眼。

入眼是高耸的穹顶，金碧辉煌的前厅。一条手工编织、花纹繁复的红色羊绒地毯长长地铺陈在光滑的大理石地砖上。

莱因哈特皱起眉头。

他并不是第一次在睡梦中横跳回过去，一回生二回熟。

虽然旧贵族装饰风格总是过分奢华又千篇一律，所有的大厅都是这种恨不得连门把手都镶满碎钻的风格——然而眼前这地方在他噩梦中出现过太多次，熟悉地让他心悸。

“我是吉尔菲艾斯一级上将，真的不能带武器进去吗？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起。莱因哈特回头一看，只见看到红发好友正穿着一身银黑色军礼服，站在一个卫兵面前，正解下腰间的光束枪。

士兵有些紧张：“即使是吉尔菲艾斯提督也没有特例，这是元帅的命令，很对不起。”

“我明白了。算了。没关系。”

吉尔菲艾斯态度温和，并不打算为难任何人。他将光束枪交给卫兵，垂着眼掩去多余的表情。

莱因哈特后背发凉。

眼看红发好友即将转身离开，他伸手试图拉住他，却握了个空。擦肩而过的瞬间，他清晰地看到好友眼中泄露了一丝黯然的情绪。

莱因哈特只觉得心头被一根尖利的刺狠狠扎了一下。

司仪像是夸示他的肺活量似的大喊：“银河帝国军最高司令官莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵阁下驾临！”

莱因哈特扭头一看，21岁的自己正沿着火红色的地毡，踏上高高的台阶，步履坚定地走向大厅正前方独属于自己的宝座。

坐下来的时候，那个正志得意满的金发青年和红发好友对视一眼，便迅速的移开视线。

——那个时候，我在想些什么呢？  
——吉尔菲艾斯只不过是个部属而已，不应该让他有特别的权利和意识。  
——以后也不准他直呼自己的名字，要向其他提督们一样，称呼“罗严克拉姆侯爵”或者“元帅阁下”。  
——权力只能由主君一人独享。

那一字一句，他都清清楚楚地记得。这般狂妄骄纵的念头，当时的自己竟深以为然，丝毫不觉得有任何问题。

所以他轻易地下了命令，取下好友的武器——就那样轻易的，将自己最重要的珍宝，置于刺客的枪口下。

莱因哈特深呼吸。极度的紧张和痛苦正绞紧他的心脏和肠胃，令他四肢发凉，几欲呕吐。

这不是梦境，是真实的过去——他提醒自己——他已经回来了，他必须做点什么。

然而反复尝试之后，莱因哈特发现，他无法触碰到任何一个人，也没有人能够听到他的声音。

而安森巴哈和那具巨大的棺材已经出现在大厅门口。

——必须想想办法。

莱因哈特脑中灵感一闪，奔至门口。他想起卫兵身后的柜子里有提督们寄存的武器。

柜门紧锁着，莱因哈特刚想去找钥匙，突然意识到现在的自己似乎没有实体，连厚实的墙壁都能直接穿过去，眼前的障碍物应该无法阻挡自己。

他往前跨了一步，身体果然直直地进入柜子内部——他惊异地发现，以这种角度，他能清晰的看到柜子的横切面，锁的内部结构，柜子里摆放的物品。

吉尔菲艾斯刚取下来的那把配枪正静静地躺在柜子中央。

莱因哈特紧张地咬着嘴唇，试探着伸手去拿。

手指触及枪把的瞬间，耳边“啪”的一声脆响，空间如水波般晃荡了一下——莱因哈特清晰地感知到，这一次他的手指终于碰触到了实体。

他一把握住配枪，枪把冰凉的触感此刻却如此令人安心。

上一次的日记，这一次的枪。  
为什么大多数人和物他都无法触碰，但这两样东西却能被他拿在手里？

“罗严克拉姆侯爵，我要为我的主君布朗胥百克公爵报仇！”

来不及细想，安森巴哈已经动手。炮击的巨响震地脚下的地面都开始摇晃。

“轰！——”

莱因哈特抄起配枪，直奔大厅。

他看到红发的好友已经击落安森巴哈手中的加农炮，正抓住暗杀者的一只手腕，将他扭倒在地。

安森巴哈表情扭曲，抡起另一只手，中指上的饰品在耀眼的灯光下泛着银光。

正是那枚伪装成戒指的镭射枪。

——决不能让他得逞！

莱因哈特瞄准安森巴哈的头颅，扣动扳机。  
光束从枪口射出，却在刺穿目标之前，消散在空中。

——怎么会这样？！  
——这不可能！！！

他连连射击，然而无事发生，安森巴哈的镭射戒指已经稳稳地按在红发好友的胸口。

身体组织被瞬间撕裂的脆响清晰地撞击着莱因哈特的耳膜，银灰色的光线带着鲜血从红发青年的后背喷出来。

——不！！！停下！！

吉尔菲艾斯身体一晃，鲜血从破损的心口大量涌出，在地上汇成血洼。他修长的手指却依然紧扣着安森巴哈的手腕，用力过猛以至于指关节泛青。

丝丝缕缕的的鲜血顺着他的嘴角涌出，溅落在刺客脸上，刺客的腕骨在他手中咯咯作响。

而安森巴哈的手已经移向红发青年的脖颈。

莱因哈特目眦欲裂。  
那是颈动脉的位置。

——不！！住手！！！

刺骨的冰寒笼罩了莱因哈特，施瓦茨博士的警告涌上心头。  
——不要试图改变过去，不要轻易挑战因果律。

所以他无法阻止射向吉尔菲艾斯胸口那一枪。  
那么第二枪呢？

莱因哈特突然想起，四年前，当安森巴哈即将射出第二枪的时候，头顶的吊灯砸了下来。

也许当时的情况过于混乱，也许大家都习惯了贵族们搞出来的豆腐渣工程，也许这一天的运气已经过于离奇反而令人麻木——所以那么多年过去了，竟没有一个人质疑过，为什么那盏吊灯会恰巧在这个时间段掉落，笔直地砸碎安森巴哈的颅骨?

还有那本消散在手里的日记，手中这把唯一能碰触的枪。

——你在过去所做的一切，都是已知历史的一部分。都是导致未来结果的“因”  
——说的更极端一点，所有你在过去碰触到的东西，都是因果律要求你碰触的。  
——这是一个可以自我修正的逻辑体系。

电光火石之间，思维的碎片顺着直觉的牵引纷纷浮出意识海，被一条诡异又合理的逻辑链串联起来，将莱因哈特信奉多年的唯物主义世界观砸出一个坑。

一切的一切，都指向一个非理性的结论。

也许他现在的猜测是错误的。  
也许施瓦茨博士的理论只是他个人的猜想，没有任何试验数据支持。

但安森巴哈即将开枪，而四周的空间已经开始震荡扭曲。  
他只有这一次机会。

莱因哈特孤注一掷地抬起枪口，击向头顶的吊灯。

“轰！——”  
四周的一切扭曲成起来，空间剧烈震荡。

被卷入时空乱流的瞬间，残留在莱因哈特视网膜中的，是铺天盖地的血色。


	21. Chapter 21

“莱因哈特大人？”

吉尔菲艾斯将手覆在莱因哈特右手手背上，轻唤他的名字。

床上的皇帝并未转醒，却下意识地一把反扣住好友的手腕，用力之大竟掐出了红痕。

吉尔菲艾斯只觉得他手心冰凉，低头看去，却见金发好友的额头正泛着冷汗，眉头紧皱，嘴唇颤动却发不出声音。

这样的状态吉尔菲艾斯并不陌生。  
四年前他刚搬入宰相府与莱因哈特同床共枕那会儿，便多次目睹金发好友半夜深陷于噩梦，或冷汗淋漓地惊醒。

这么多年下来，吉尔菲艾斯早已能够熟练应对。

他揽住好友无意识蜷起的身躯，让他的脑袋靠在自己怀里。

“莱因哈特大人。”他在好友耳边反复地轻声低语：“别担心，我在这里。”

然而皇帝并未像往常一样逐渐平静下来。

他的四肢在吉尔菲艾斯怀中挣动起来。吉尔菲艾斯及时握住他扬起的右手，以免它砸上床柱，却听见金发好友喉间发出含糊不清的声音，夹杂着粗重的喘息声。

一滴泪珠从莱因哈特眼角溢出，顺着脸颊滑落。他呢喃着，声音越来越清晰，最后变成了略带沙哑的嘶喊。

“不……不……住手——停下来……停下来！！”

即使皇帝PTSD多年来一直没好全，但失控到这地步，也是十分罕见。

吉尔菲艾斯握住金发好友的肩膀，轻轻晃动，试图唤醒他，却毫无效果。  
黑暗中看不清皇帝的反应，他不得不先翻身打开床头的台灯。

灯光是暖黄色的，然而在开灯的瞬间，伴随着“啪”的一声脆响，室内似乎划过一道白光。  
吉尔菲艾斯悚然一惊。

是错觉吗？

身下床铺剧震，他扭头一看，却发现就在这一眨眼的功夫，金发好友坐了起来，睁大眼睛，眼神空洞地看向前方，手中还握着一把有点眼熟的枪。

——等等，这枪哪来的？

还未等他想明白，莱因哈特已经抬起手，扣下扳机。  
“砰！”  
台灯应声炸裂。室内强光一闪，又重新陷入黑暗。

吉尔菲艾斯扑上去，用身体护住皇帝的要害。飞溅的碎片撞在他背上，划破皮肉，留下一道浅浅的伤痕。

淡淡的血腥味蔓延在空气中。

莱因哈特动作一滞，终于回过神来。  
黑暗中，他的声音有些颤抖。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯？”

“我在的，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯安抚地拍拍他的后背：“您先把枪放下好吗？”

皇帝没说话，身体却颤地更厉害了。吉尔菲艾斯动作轻柔地握住他的手，试图先拿走他的枪——却惊讶地发现此时好友手中空无一物。

是掉到地上去了嘛？

吉尔菲艾斯来不及细想，门外传来敲门声，是值班的亲卫们听到动静赶来查探情况。  
——莱因哈特大人的状况不太对劲，要不要让御医过来看看？

“朕没事。”未等吉尔菲艾斯开口，莱因哈特抢先出声：“你们回去。”

既然皇帝已经这么说了，吉尔菲艾斯只能作罢。  
门外脚步声逐渐散去。

皇帝将脑袋埋进吉尔菲艾斯怀中，胸口剧烈起伏。

吉尔菲艾斯安抚地亲吻他白皙的前额，轻抚他的肩背，见他似乎终于冷静下来，便起身拧开一盏壁灯，

他并未注意到，他起身的一瞬间，皇帝的脸色变了变，眼神越发深沉。

虽然及时护住了皇帝的头部和身体，然而对着朦胧的灯光，吉尔菲艾斯依然在皇帝的手背上发现一道的划痕。虽然创面不长，也没怎么出血，但还是得处理一下。

他剪下一段长长的绷带放在床头备用，又打算去拿止血喷雾。

他刚要起身下床，莱因哈特拦腰抱住好友重重地往床上一甩，随即整个人地压了上去，手脚并用将身下的红发男人死死摁住。

吉尔菲艾斯被压得一声闷哼，表情茫然：“莱因哈特大人？”

皇帝直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛充耳未闻，却突然抓住他的衣襟用力一撕。

黑色真丝睡袍材质轻薄，胸前的珍珠纽扣接连崩落，咕噜噜地在床单上滚了几圈。

吉尔菲艾斯声音顿住，抬手试图阻止。莱因哈特制住他的双手压向头顶，用几乎啃咬的力度亲吻着他的脖颈。

“嘶——”

吉尔菲艾斯倒抽一口气，一股热流从体内涌出，令他身体一阵酸软。

他下意识地挣扎起来，这个动作显然刺激了皇帝的神经。

莱因哈特随手拿起那段绷带，钳制着好友的手腕，狠狠地扣在床头。长长的布条紧紧缠绕上来，重重地勒进皮肉，又打了死结。

这样粗暴的举动简直不像金发好友平时会干的事。

吉尔菲艾斯有点懵。

他并非没有反抗的能力。若被别人这般对待，即使双手不能动弹，他照样有七八种方案揍得对方生活不能自理。

可这是他的莱因哈特。

今晚奇怪的事已经发生太多，皇帝身上的信息素现在变成了伏特加的气味，醇厚浓烈，咄咄逼人，令他莫名地有些恐惧。

作为Omega的本能正反复警告他，必须逃离这个正变得异常危险的Alpha。

而作为吉尔菲艾斯的本能却开始刻意压制自己挣扎的欲望，以免进一步刺激到精神状态完全不对劲的金发好友。

而他的金发好友此时正盯着他的前胸，修长的手指犹豫地覆了上去，在心脏附近的某处反复抚摩。吉尔菲艾斯隐约想起，这似乎心口那处旧伤的位置。

黑暗中，皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛里似有水光浮动。

吉尔菲艾斯刚想说些什么，胸口一痛，似乎被咬了一口。

“呜——”措不及防之下，吃痛的呻吟溢出咽喉，又被他咽了回去。皇帝的动作缓了缓，啃咬的力度明显放轻。

吉尔菲艾斯的身体被信息素浸润了一夜，已然非常敏感，旧伤口的肌肤又比别处薄上几分。在皇帝柔软的薄唇反复的亲吻和舔舐下，异样的酥麻从那处蔓延开，侵扰全身。

“莱因哈特大人……”他困难地吞咽，颤声道：“您冷静一点。”

皇帝的回应是重重吻住他的嘴唇，将他的声音堵了回去。  
吉尔菲艾斯喉间发出细碎的呜咽。皇帝的亲吻气势十足却毫无技巧，仿佛要将他整个吞下去。

他几乎喘不过气，唇齿相撞间，竟闻到了淡淡的血腥味。  
微凉的液体一滴滴溅落到脸上，吉尔菲艾斯在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。

“吉尔菲艾斯……如果……”皇帝轻声开口，不知道为何，他的声音彷徨中竟还带着几分绝望：“……如果那个吊灯没有砸下来，吉尔菲艾斯……”

皇帝这话说的没头没尾，然而结合他极其反常的行为，吉尔菲艾斯心中隐约有了一个奇异的猜测。

“我不是还好好的吗？莱因哈特大人，那只是梦。”他放柔了声音，勉力安抚：“别怕……”

——不，那不是梦。

莱因哈特张了张嘴，却不知该如何解释刚刚发生的一切，更不知该如何描述心中的恐惧。

这并不是他第一次回到过去，他知道一切都是真实发生过的。

他眼睁睁地看着吉尔菲艾斯摘下配枪，眼睁睁看着他被击穿心脏，眼睁睁看着安森巴哈的武器即将再次撕裂他最重要的人。

他只能将最后的赌注押在射向吊灯的那一枪上。

如果因果律注定了他的红发好友必然会在此地身受重伤。那么，那吊灯就一定顺应历史地会砸中安森巴哈。

可是，穿越回过去这种事，本身已经颠覆了常理。

会不会在某一条时间线上，他从未回到过去，从未拿到过吉尔菲艾斯的配枪。

而那个吊灯，从未掉下来。

那么安森巴哈下一枪，是否会击穿吉尔菲艾斯的颈动脉？

身受两处致命伤的吉尔菲艾斯……是否还能逃离死亡的阴影，回到他身边？

而失去吉尔菲艾斯的自己，又该如何活下去？

他曾以为只要当上了皇帝，赢得了战争，就能将宇宙握在手中。

然而人类文明的历史不过数万年，在宇宙中无非沧海一粟，弹指云烟。也许终其一生，他对这世界的认知也只是冰山一角。

他以为理所当然的一切，也许只是一连串巧合叠加而成的一个温柔的玩笑。

他深知自己绝对不能失去吉尔菲艾斯。然而即使贵为帝王，也从未被赋予操纵命运跨越生死的权力。

不能失去并不等于不会失去。  
因果律中，世人皆是蝼蚁。

他隐约窥见了命运的獠牙，也许它正在惩罚自己曾经的狂妄。

强烈的危机感吞正吞噬着他的理智。  
他必须做点什么。  
他必须留住自己最重要的人。

“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”

他亲吻着好友的前额、暖蓝色的眉眼，像一只受惊的幼兽舔舐着挚友的身体，试图在对方的体温中找回安全感。

然而这远远不够。

“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯，” 莱因哈特喃喃地道歉，眼神脆弱中泛起一丝狠戾：“原谅我……你一定会原谅我的，吉尔菲艾斯……”

他一口咬向红发Omega的后颈。  
锋利的牙齿刺穿薄薄的皮肤，狠狠地扎入性腺。  
Alpha浓烈的信息素瞬间灌了进去。

“呜——”  
吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸，死死地压抑着喉间的喘息，绷紧了修长的身躯。

黑色的睡袍被全然撕裂，前襟敞开，胸口到腰腹的肌肤全然裸露在外。

好友修长的手指揉捏他的胸口，坚硬的指甲拨弄着右胸敏感的乳首，带来轻微的刺痛和绵延至全身的酥麻。

反复地玩弄下，胸口可能已经充血红肿。吉尔菲艾斯眉心微蹙，咬牙忍耐。

性腺燥热得惊人。  
他能清晰地感知到有微凉的液体从脖颈缓缓注入，顺着血管流淌至全身。

心跳急剧加快，身体开始发烫，被强行唤醒的欲望点燃了神经末梢。

似乎是察觉到身下Omega的变化，那只手缓慢下移，抚过腰腹，微凉的触感安抚着灼热泛红的肌肤。

吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸越发急促。  
皇帝的手正往他更加敏感的下身滑去，而他的身体正渴望被碰触。

体液在脆弱敏感的私密处阵阵涌出，如活物爬过般的麻痒令人抓狂。而身体内部随之泛起的空虚和酸软正吞噬着他的意志。

Omega的本能令他想要被狠狠操弄，被用力填满。

这样强烈的欲望极其陌生，又难以启齿，令他十分难堪。

“吉尔菲艾斯，别怕。”

似乎是察觉到他的紧张，金发好友终于放开红肿的腺体，安抚的亲吻吉尔菲艾斯颤动的嘴唇。然而这样的温存注定无法持续太久。

红发Omega的气味已经变得香甜软腻，时刻刺激Alpha的腺体，令皇帝急切地追求更亲密的接触。

他直接扯下好友内裤，那窄小的入口已经粘稠湿润。

莱因哈特的性器试探地顶弄入口，吉尔菲艾斯身体一颤，侧过头去，闭紧双眼，空气中花香却瞬间浓烈了一倍。

一缕晶莹的体液从下身溢出，入口不可抑制地蠕动张合，仿佛是无声的邀请。

这样的景象无论对哪个Alpha都太过刺激，莱因哈特扣住红发好友柔韧的腰肢，直直捅了进去。

“啊——呃……”  
吉尔菲艾斯一声惊叫，头颅后仰，咬住嘴唇勉力压制住涌到嘴边的近乎放荡的呻吟。

更多的液体被分泌出来，浸润甬道。粗长的性器一插到底，浅浅抽出，又狠狠撞入。

甬道被自身体液充分润滑，像一张温热的小嘴，将性器完全吞入。极致的快感令莱因哈特全然失控地顶弄起来，重重的力道仿佛要将身下的好友钉死在床上。

“嗯……呜……”

红发的Omega眼神失焦，压抑的呻吟断断续续，带着浓重的鼻音，显得越发甜腻。

脆弱的身体内部被彻底填满，用力撞击，过度的快感沿着脊椎涌上来，瞬间将他没顶。

欲望如深海的暗涌裹挟他的五感，摧毁他的意志。

Omega的本能令他想要随波逐流地索求更多快感，而作为吉尔菲艾斯的自我却逼迫他在一片混乱的混沌中保持清醒。

被捆住的双手徒劳地抓挠墙壁，试图握住一个支点，无意识地挣扎中，绷带深深勒进肉里。

下身被顶弄的力度越来越重，性器在湿润的甬道快速进出，泽泽有声。终于，莱因哈特摁住好友的腰肢用力一挺，性器喷出大量白色液体，瞬间灌满甬道。

突然被陌生的外来液体射入脆弱的身体内部，吉尔菲艾斯脑子里一片空白。他不得不死死咬住下唇，以免自己发出更羞耻的声音。


	22. Chapter 22

刚刚在好友体内发泄了欲望的皇帝终于找回了一些自制力。

身下的好友眉心紧皱，嘴唇异常红润。莱因哈特捏着他的下颚微微抬起，只见好友下唇已被咬地渗出血珠。

——吉尔菲艾斯很难受吗？

莱因哈特小心翼翼地吻去好友唇上的血，血液中掺着一丝信息素的气息，对Alpha来说如蜜一般香甜，令他依然插在好友柔软甬道中的性器再次硬了起来。

察觉到这一点的吉尔菲艾斯顿时惊讶地睁开眼睛，抬头对上金发好友的视线。他长长的睫毛颤动着，眼神里竟带着几分求饶的意思。

莱因哈特心头泛起浓浓的愧疚和不忍。

标记还未完成，现在的他根本无法停下来。前所未有的不安和恐惧在心底翻腾，咆哮着想要立刻在红发好友体内烙下自己的印记。

然而他深知吉尔菲艾斯性格坚韧，骨子里的骄傲并不输于自己，从来不是轻易示弱的人——即使他重伤濒死的时候都未曾有一丝恐惧，如今却在自己身下，露出这般脆弱的眼神。

“吉尔菲艾斯，不要这样看着我。”

金发的皇帝拨弄好友红艳的额发，用手指勾勒他侧脸的轮廓，笨拙地试图安抚——然而凑近之后，却在好友暖蓝色的眼瞳中看到自己的倒影——那张经常在镜子里看到的脸此时正充斥着浓浓的占有欲，竟显得有几分凶狠。

定了定神，他附身细细亲吻着好友泛红的眉眼，却在眼角尝到了微咸的味道。

他只觉得心头酸涩，双手发软。

慌乱中，他的手触碰到一条冰凉的真丝布条——那是从吉尔菲艾斯腰间扯下的黑色腰带。

“不要这样看着我……求你……”

皇帝声音低哑，抖着手用腰带覆住了好友的眉眼。

长长的深黑色真丝衬着红发男人温和端正的脸庞，显得越发光泽华美。

吉尔菲艾斯张了张嘴，终究没有开口阻止。

一指宽的腰带隔绝了光线，眼前一片漆黑。他不知自己接下来会被如何对待，看不见的恐惧令身体的感知越发敏锐。

插入身体的异物开始膨胀，缓缓抽插。皇帝似乎也在强忍着欲望，放慢速度等他适应。然而发情期的Omega本就敏感，被蒙上眼睛后，所有的注意力都本能地集中到了两人相连的部位。

吉尔菲艾斯能清晰地感知到，皇帝火热的性器正慢条斯理地插进来，身体内部被一点点撬开，紧窄的甬道被迫扩张到极致，撑开每一丝褶皱。

这样的磋磨足以逼疯任何一个Omega。

吉尔菲艾斯绝望地认识到，自己正徘徊于失去理智的边缘，越是试图压制欲望，身体便反弹地越厉害。

他的腺体开始分泌更多的信息素，大脑释放大量的多巴胺。血管收缩，心跳加速，体温上升。

浑身的血液仿佛流动的熔浆，理性和自我在高热中逐渐挥发，沉睡的本能试图主导这具身体。

他试图再次咬住嘴唇，皇帝的手指却按住他的下唇，继而得寸进尺地撬开他紧闭的牙关，玩弄他柔软的舌头。

——这太过分了!

吉尔菲艾斯说不出话，用残存的理智勉强克制住想要一口咬下去的冲动，喉中发出沙哑的呻吟。

“吉尔菲艾斯，不要忍着。”莱因哈特将手指缓缓抽出，指尖晶莹的液体牵出细细的丝线：“我想听你的声音。”

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯声线微颤：“……求求你……”

“求我什么？”皇帝一脸无辜地眨巴眼睛，下体地撞击越发有力：“你里面好热，还一直咬着我，不让我拔出来。”

“我没……呜——”这颠倒黑白的说法令吉尔菲艾斯忍不住抗议出声，然而一开口就被皇帝重重顶弄了一下，性器刚好擦过体内极其敏感的某一点。

他身体一麻，忍住了喉间的呜咽，温热的甬道却忍不住本能地收缩几下。

这回连皇帝都几乎闷哼出声。

好友下体暖软细致的小口紧裹着他的性器，内部的蠕动挤压如唇舌舔弄。

强烈的刺激之下，他的性器再次膨胀。

“吉尔菲艾斯，是这里吗？”皇帝似有所觉，对准刚刚那一点用力抽插。

好友柔软的内部颤微微地分泌出腥香的粘液，与之前被射入的精液混在一起，在一次次剧烈的撞击下，不时被挤出紧窄的入口。

“呃……啊！——”成倍的快感如电流般瞬间贯穿全身，吉尔菲艾斯惊叫出声，而插入的性器还在胀大，一遍遍穿凿着他的敏感点。

他无意识地挺腰迎合，脆弱的甬道不受控制地急剧缩张，深处的子宫口如花蕊初绽，羞涩地蠕动开阖。

皇帝的性器立刻抵住那处小小的入口，柔软的子宫口裹着敏感的龟头，无以伦比地的快感涌了上来。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你的身体太棒了！”莱因哈特赞叹着，更深地插入，他的性器根部开始剧烈膨胀，紧紧卡住那处窄小的入口，不准它闭合。

“莱因哈特大人……莱因哈特…………”剧烈的快感混合着剧烈的疼痛，吉尔菲艾斯近乎哭泣地喊着好友的名字，却换来更激烈地对待。

而他的子宫已经在阵阵酥麻和酸胀中，欢愉地分泌出润滑的粘液，令性器侵入的更加顺畅。

肌肉微颤，他的双腿无意识地曲起，磨蹭皇帝的身体。皇帝突然伸手，捞着吉尔菲艾斯的腰部将他抱起，就着这个姿势狠狠一顶。

吉尔菲艾斯一声惊喘。

他的手被捆在床头，整个背部腾空，修长的双腿挣动两下，不自觉地盘上皇帝的腰，下意识地寻找一个着力点。

“莱因哈特大人……求你……请你……啊！！！！——”他失控地哭叫出声，几乎沙哑的声线中充斥着甜美的鼻音。

连他自己也不知道，到底是想求金发好友停下这甜蜜的折磨，还是请他用力一些，更深的贯穿自己的身体。

空气中浓烈的花香和伏特加的气味融为一体， 好友柔软的内部已经被开拓大半。

——然而这还不够。  
——最好更深一点。

莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，看向床头。

绷带在剧烈挣扎中已经磨损大半，皇帝随手拿起一片玻璃碎片划断它，解开了红发好友手腕上的束缚。

柔软的腕部皮肤在摩擦中被蹭破，莱因哈特不由自主地凑过去，用舌尖轻轻舔舐渗血的伤口。轻柔湿润的触感令吉尔菲艾斯下意识地放松了紧绷的身躯。

“……莱茵……莱因……”他大脑放空，低声呢喃着好友的名字：“莱因哈特大人……终于……结束了吗？——莱因哈特！等等……呜——”

毫无防备之下，皇帝搂着他的腰背半坐起来，令他整个人跨坐在自己身上。一直插在他下体的性器随着姿势的调整瞬间胀大一圈，前所未有地深深埋入柔软的子宫。

极端的快感令吉尔菲艾斯身体一软，几乎瘫在皇帝怀中。

他无力地摇了摇脑袋，蒙着眼的深黑绸缎被大片濡湿。

而皇帝已经开始就着这个姿势用力顶弄，子宫在一遍遍的贯穿中痉挛地收缩着，膨胀的性器根部完全堵住子宫口。

吉尔菲艾斯胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸急促，已经叫不出声了。

莱因哈特突然抱紧他，一口咬住他的脖子，下身狠狠一撞——炙热的液体从滚烫粗大的性器中喷涌而出，一波波撞击着温热柔软的子宫壁。Alpha极具侵略性的气味深入四肢百骸，在红发Omega 体内重重地打上烙印。

吉尔菲艾斯浑身微颤，大脑一片空白，下意识地抬手搂住金发Alpha的脖子，将已经脱力的自己软软地挂了上去。

========================

吉尔菲艾斯迷迷糊糊地掀了掀眼皮。  
耳边的对话断断续续，声音忽大忽小。

“……刚被成结标记的Omega会发高烧是正常的生理现象，多休息几天就好，陛下不必过于紧张。”

“他什么时候能好转？”

“……这……因人而异，体质不好的Omega会持续高烧好几天，或者转为低烧……”

“退烧药不是已经用上了吗？怎么还不起作用？”

“药效发作至少得等半小时呢，陛下还请耐心等待……”

皇帝清朗的声音显得有些急躁：“耐心等待耐心等待，你昨天也是这么说的！——朕除了耐心等待就什么都做不了了对吧？”

“那个……现在最重要的是，要让殿下好好休息……”御医支支吾吾：“Omega高烧期间再次标记会导致病情加重……”

室内安静了整整一分钟。

“……咬一下脖子也不行吗？”

“这种时候以任何方式注入信息素，都会对Omega的身体造成额外负担。”

“……朕知道了。”皇帝清了清嗓子：“你下去吧。”

室内安静下来。

身侧一沉，似乎有人爬上床，将细长的手指放在他滚烫的额头上。

指尖体温微凉，十分舒适，吉尔菲艾斯下意识地动了一下。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”察觉到指尖的动静，莱因哈特心头一喜，却见对方茫然地半睁开眼睛，暖蓝色的眼眸水汪汪的毫无焦距。  
莱因哈特压低声音：“你终于醒了。我——”

他顿住了。

红发好友喉间逸出几声含糊的呻吟，温热的脸颊蹭了蹭他的手，又晕沉沉地闭眼睡了回去。

莱因哈特只觉得掌心一阵酥麻微痒，仿佛刚被某种毛绒绒的动物温顺地舔舐过。

他十分纠结地盯着身下的吉尔菲艾斯——他的红发好友体温滚烫，英俊的脸庞正因持续的高烧微微泛红，被反复的标记颈侧性腺严重红肿，青青紫紫的淤痕遍布颈项，爬满锁骨，一路蔓延至虚掩的睡袍领口。

上一次标记纯粹是擦枪走火。

他本想用冷毛巾帮吉尔菲艾斯擦拭身体物理降温，谁知红发好友在昏迷中对他的碰触也有本能的回应，空气中的花香又过于甜蜜。

当时莱因哈特极力克制自己，才没在咬完脖子后再次进入好友温热的身体。

谁知光咬脖子就让吉尔菲艾斯本来已经降到37.5度的体温又飙回了38.5。

作为一个成年的Alpha，莱因哈特现在很想亲吻自己的Omega，拥抱他，索取更多亲密的接触。

然而御医的话和吉尔菲艾斯疲惫的脸色在他脑子里不停地转悠。

他不死心地再次用手背测了测好友的体温。

“半小时都快过去了，怎么还那么烫。”

莱因哈特郁闷地鼓着脸颊嘟嚷着，长长地叹了口气，隔着被子，手脚并用地将好友整个人卷进自己怀里。


	23. Chapter 23

“啊！——啊！——”  
天色将暗未暗。群鸦徘徊于枝头，凄厉的叫声此起彼伏，漆黑的羽翼遮蔽了日落前最后一抹天光。

——这是哪里？  
——我在干什么？

这条狭窄的小巷曲折悠长，两侧楼房尽是五六十年前的建筑风格。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到自己正沿着铺满鹅卵石的小径往前走，步履匆忙，目标明确。  
他隐约知道自己这是要去找一个人。

——这个人是谁？

他看到自己在一栋砖红色的双层别墅前停下。  
这栋房子门窗古旧，外围的白色栅栏有几处掉了漆。前庭草木杂乱，枝桠疯长，似乎很少有人修剪。

吉尔菲艾斯闻到一股浓浓的烟味，然而附近看不到明火，烟囱上也没有飘出烟雾。

他摁响门铃。

三分钟后，门后响起拖鞋踢踢踏踏的声音。开门的女性Omega顶着一头乱成鸟窝的卷发，惊讶地看着他。

“您您您您这是……？”

——我一定认识这个人。

——我有件非常重要的事要办……非常重要……可那是什么呢？

烟味更重了，夹杂着黄油和小麦的焦香，仿佛一层薄薄的轻纱，遮盖了他的记忆。轻纱之下似曾相识的画面如散落在河床上的珍珠，不时地被潜意识海的潮汐裹挟着冲上沙滩。

——我当时说了什么来着？

吉尔菲艾斯抽抽鼻子，脱口而出：“诺维科夫博士，你们家的蛋糕是不是烤糊了？”

“滋！——”

一声奇异的响动从不远处传来，梦境扭曲起来，意识逐渐抽离。

吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼睛，茫然地盯着头顶厚重的床幔，只觉得头痛欲裂。

梦里最后出现的Omega十分眼熟，却一时想不起来那是谁。

正出神，室内柔和的灯光闪了闪。只听“扑”地一声，床头柜上的一本书莫名地掉落下来，砸在枕边。

吉尔菲艾斯循声扭头看去，只见那厚重的封面在无风的室内自行翻开，露出扉页上花体字的签名。

叶夫多妮娅·诺维科夫。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯盯着这个名字足足半分钟。

四年前，他从长达一个多月的重伤昏迷中醒来后，虽然恢复地不错，然而保险起见，当时的主治医生建议他好好休养，一年之内最好不要上太空。

说实话，当时的吉尔菲艾斯并不打算遵医嘱。

自从参军后，他整整十一年都没休假过几次，现在要他休假整整一年——那也太可怕了。

然而刚经历过生离死别的莱茵哈特保护欲爆棚，听了医生的说法，别说让他继续领兵，哪怕从他口中听到“战舰”两字都分分钟要炸毛。

正好，在他昏迷期间，当时的帝国军科学技术总监胥夫特上将说服了莱因哈特，给秃鹰要塞装上瓦普引擎，用来对抗同盟的伊谢尔伦要塞。

虽然改装秃鹰要塞的想法还挺有创意，但当时帝国内战刚结束，吉尔菲艾斯并不觉得在这种时候无故出兵侵略别国领土会是个好主意。

然而当时秃鹰改造的一期工程已经开始，朝令夕改同样是执政大忌。

正巧莱因哈特对胥夫特上将这种内斗内行外斗外行的官僚很不放心——于是一周后，吉尔菲艾斯入驻帝国科技部，全权监管秃鹰改造项目。

胥夫特上将抗议无果，暗搓搓地想耍点手段架空这位空降的上官。结果偷鸡不成蚀把米，不到一个月就被挖出了大把贪污腐败的铁证，其涉案金额之大，足以让他在帝国监狱度过下半辈子。

一般来说，反腐行动总是拔出萝卜带出泥，任何一个主官倒台后，他的部门都会被从上到下清理一遍。

吉尔菲艾斯并不想这么干。

胥夫特执掌科技院期间，顺我者昌逆我者亡，不愿迎合他的人在科技院根本混不下去。若真要严查，整个科技院的人能撸下去一大半。

帝国科技院虽然存在很多问题，然而全靠同行承托地好——与武器全靠费沙进口的同盟一比，帝国科技院的表现还算可圈可点，光指向性杰夫粒子一项成功就让人印象深刻——可见虽然主官不靠谱，但技术人才不在少数。

全面的整顿和改革是必须的，但也得小心甄别，以免清理业界毒瘤的同时将真正的技术大牛也一网打尽。

吉尔菲艾斯并不打算长期管理这个部门。他没有技术背景，外行指导内行在哪里都是大忌。所以他用了小半年时间初步完成科技院的内部改革，打造了一套高效的竞争体系和考核制度，离职之前留下了一批相对可靠的管理层。

叶夫多妮娅·诺维科夫博士便是当时他破格提拔的人才之一。此人拥有生物工程和应用物理双博士学位，智商高达一百八，专业水平吊打大半个科学院。

然而黄金树时代的帝国法律明确规定，Omega不得担任军职，即使她才华出众，在当时的科技院依然属于食物链底层，别说升职加薪，连转正拿编制都是吉尔菲艾斯特批的。

——后来吉尔菲艾斯无比庆幸当时力排众议重用了这个Omega。

一年前皇帝病危，在所有御医都束手无策的时候，他便是从这位博士手里拿到了治疗胶原病的特效药。

如果他没记错的话，这位诺维科夫博士目前正在科学技术总监部海尼森分部任职，据说她手上的一个项目已经取得了重大进展，很快就要出成果了。

说起来，若不是被地球教半路劫持，那天他本该去听她汇报实验进度的。

不过怎么会突然梦到这位？

另外，这本书掉下来的时机也太凑巧了吧？

吉尔菲艾斯隐约觉得有些不对，突然又想起几天前莱因哈特手上那把莫名出现又莫名消失的枪。

——莱茵哈特大人也许知道些什么。还是问问他吧。

他揉揉太阳穴，压下心头隐隐的不安，突然觉得鼻端的焦糊味好像更浓了。

他拔掉手上的输液管，循着味找了过去。

==============================  
伯伦希尔号上设施齐全。

皇帝的卧室外面有个会客厅，旁边还有一个小型的开放式厨房。虽然一般来说这厨房就是个摆设，皇帝心血来潮亲自下厨的概率约等于零——伯伦希尔号上有三个餐厅，而皇帝的一日三餐会直接送到御前——但该有的厨具餐具摆的齐齐整整，食材调料一应俱全。

事实证明，内勤官们的勤勉是有意义的。恋爱中的Alpha什么事都干得出来。

莱因哈特小心翼翼地用勺子捞出蛋黄。

这年头烹饪机器人早已普及，程序中光早餐就自带上千份菜谱。无论你想要一份简单的培根吐司，还是工序繁琐的千层蛋糕，只要摁一下按钮，一刻钟之内就能给你端上桌，傻瓜操作，省时省力。

但是莱因哈特坚信，机器做出来的甜品是没有灵魂的。

“不同产地的咖啡豆和咖啡酒可以做出几十种风味各异的提拉米苏，自制的黑森林蛋糕不妨根据个人喜好随意搭配奶油和樱桃的比例。亲手制作甜点的过程是一种享受，重要的不只是味道，还有不一样的心境。”

资深厨艺大佬安妮罗洁小姐如是说。

皇帝深以为然。  
他决定先定个小目标。比如，烤一只蛋糕。

制作步骤看上去挺简单的，然而一动手，状况百出。

高速转动的打蛋器戳进蛋白的时候，他差点被飞溅的蛋液喷了一脸。好不容易将透明的蛋液打至白色，加入的砂糖又总是不肯乖乖溶解。蛋黄面糊虽然打起来比蛋白霜简单些，但总有些消不掉的小颗粒。等打完了面糊回头一看，刚刚打好的蛋白霜已经塌下去1/3。

搅拌好的蛋糕液看上去不太对劲。莱茵哈特将它塞进烤箱的时候就隐约有种不祥的预感。

果然，十五分钟过去了，蛋液依旧软趴趴地，半点都没有膨胀起来的意思。

——这跟说好的不一样！  
——也许烤的时间不够长？

莱因哈特咬着手指试图安慰自己。

就这么干等着很是无聊，一顿饭光吃蛋糕也太单调了。

皇帝想了想自己平时都吃些什么——酒蒸贻贝、香煎小羊排、焗烤生火腿裹白芦笋、白酱扇贝配松子、香酥鹌鹑脆洋葱、黑松露奶油蘑菇汤……

味道都很不错，然而莱因哈特这辈子连蛋都没煎过。

他很务实地决定，先去拌一盘沙拉。

小厨房里有包洗好切碎的混合蔬菜，莱因哈特拿起来一看，果不其然——比布生菜、罗马生菜、结球生菜、罗莎绿、橡叶生菜——虽然学名不同，长相各异，但这些玩意对皇帝来说就是嫩一点的莴苣、老一点的莴苣、厚一点的莴苣、薄一点的莴苣、紫一点的莴苣。

总之全是万恶的莴苣。

莱因哈特嫌弃地将它整包塞了回去。

所幸除了生菜之外，旁边还堆着一些常见的沙拉原料。

莱因哈特挑挑拣拣——嫩叶菠菜口感脆软挺好吃的，芝麻菜虽然微苦但还算鲜嫩。抱子甘蓝味道也不错，不过这玩意看着跟他平时碗里的不太一样？哎呀不管了切成两半就差不多了。

皇帝切切洗洗地拌了一大盆，沥干水分的菜叶绿油油地盛在洁白的大号瓷碗里，很是好看。

然而一打开调料柜，皇帝又抓瞎了。

整柜子瓶瓶罐罐的粉末看上去都长的差不多，唯一能认出来的只有玻璃罐里的黑胡椒粒。

——所以沙拉里到底该放点啥？  
莱因哈特抓抓脑袋。

黑胡椒粉应该是有的，可以放心撒。  
既然黑胡椒可以，那白胡椒应该也可以？

那这些深棕色的粉末又是啥？

他打开瓶盖嗅了嗅，只觉得这香味有些熟悉，似乎在姐姐做的甜点里闻过，是他喜欢的味道。

——既然放甜点里好吃，那沙拉里多放些，一定也不错。

抱着这样的信念，莱因哈特往沙拉里撒了一大把肉桂粉。

——还要放什么呢？似乎应该有醋？还有橄榄油？诶这瓶红色的是啥？还挺好看的。

等莱因哈特凭着直觉加完调料，刚刚还翠绿的叶子软趴趴地焉了下去，气味闻上去有些奇异。

莱因哈特正犹豫着要不要先尝一口。这时个人终端响起，接通后，传出艾密尔的声音。

“陛下，罗严塔尔提督求见。”

莱因哈特眼睛一亮。  
——来的正好。  
================================

小小的瓷碟色泽莹润，洁白的碟身隐隐透光，在灯下近乎半透明。  
碟子正中间盘着一小坨青色的沙拉。

和黄金树皇朝那些繁文缛节的皇帝不同，莱因哈特向来务实，并不拘泥于俗礼。作为帝国重臣，罗严塔尔并不是头一次被皇帝留饭了——然而这回无论是时间、菜色、还是皇帝的脸色，都透着几分诡异。

——总觉得哪里不太对？  
——这沙拉调料放的有点多吧？颜色都有点难发黑了。

罗严塔尔这样想着，漫不经心地挑起几片菜叶放入口中。  
他的表情僵住了。

酸味甜味辣味在舌尖齐齐炸裂，花椒胡椒混着浓烈的肉桂味直冲脑门。有片菜叶里还裹了没化开的盐，咸的发苦。

整体的口感无法用确切的语言形容，如果一定要描述的话，那他只有一个字。  
“呸”。

然而自幼的礼仪教养令他在大脑反应过来之前，就习惯性地将嘴里的东西先咽了下去。

——伯伦希尔号上的烹饪机器人怕不是中了病毒？？？！！！  
——等等，伯伦希尔前段时间不是刚年检吗？而且真有问题的话，后勤官侍从官早该发现了吧？

排除一切不可能的情况，剩下的，无论多么不可思议，那也是事实。

罗严塔尔重新审视盘子里的那坨东西。

“陛下，这抱子甘蓝是生的？”

“当然，沙拉还需要煮吗？”

“那红色的酱汁呢？”

“我也不知道。”皇帝理直气壮：“我找不到红醋，反正这瓶也是红的，就拿来凑合一下——好像有点辣。”

“……”罗严塔尔觉得自己要窒息了。

他用叉子挑起一片嫩菠菜叶，叶片软趴趴地缩起来，叶尖上还黏着一片黑色的东西：“陛下，请问这又是什么？”

“巧克力屑。”

“……沙拉里为什么会有巧克力屑？？？！！！”

“为什么不能？”莱因哈特无辜地眨巴眼睛：“巧克力屑不好吃吗？”

——当然不好吃！怎么可能会好吃！  
罗严塔尔深呼吸，拿叉子的手微微颤抖。

——冷静，冷静。

都是Alpha，不会下厨很正常。

他以为像米达麦亚那样把咖啡泡出刷锅水的味道已经是极限了，没想到一山更有一山高。

长这么大他还头一次吃到味道那么毒的沙拉。独乐乐不如众乐乐，绝对不能只有他一个人中招。

他挤出一个笑容，决定睁眼说瞎话：“是挺好吃的。”

皇帝将信将疑地挑了挑眉毛。

罗严塔尔面不改色：“您不妨再挤点柠檬汁。”


	24. Chapter 24

（1）

罗严塔尔眼观鼻口观心。  
莱因哈特盯着他的脸，总觉得哪里不对。

算了，先说正事。

“陛下，一小时前有一艘高速巡航艇跃迁至半人马座阿尔法基地请求补给，当地守军按规定要求他们进行身份验证，被拒绝，双方曾一度交火。基地负责人称对方舰艇上有个高级军官疑似格利鲁帕尔兹。”

“哦？”皇帝挑了挑眉毛：“人抓到了吗？”

“没有，让他跑了。”罗严塔尔继续道：“半人马座距离太阳系只有4.2光年，格利鲁帕尔兹的目的地显然是地球。臣以为，我们应该直接进攻地球教总部。”

“一群跳梁小丑而已。”皇帝语气轻蔑：“朕另有打算。”

“是。”

“对了，吉尔菲艾斯的任期还剩不到半年。至于下一任总督——” 莱因哈特嘴角微翘，转移了话题：“他推荐了米达麦亚。”

“呃——”大脑尚未完全消化这句话的意思，心跳已悄然加速。惊喜来得太突然，罗严塔尔整个人有点飘。

他稳住心神，调整表情，正酝酿措辞准备谢恩——皇帝又自顾自地补充道：“但朕手上还有另一个人选。”

“……谁？”

“奥贝斯坦。”

“敢问陛下为什么会有如此……” 这落差太大，罗严塔尔不得不花了几秒，把“荒谬”两字咽了回去，换了个比较委婉的说法：“……惊人的想法？”

——想崩了那块干冰就直说，臣乐意效劳。

“军务尚书毛遂自荐，朕还在考虑。” 皇帝似笑非笑，轻飘飘地补充了一句：“以卿的贤明，想必是知道什么该做，什么不该做的。” 

罗严塔尔嘴角抽搐。

听过驴和胡萝卜的故事吗？

他觉得自己就像故事里那头毛驴，而现在皇帝在他脑门上栓了根蜂蜜色的胡萝卜。

他能怎么办？要不先乖乖往前走两步？

不过，要是皇帝不讲道理，他就去骚扰隔壁那个红毛！

 

（2）

打发走了罗严塔尔，莱因哈特放松地往松软的沙发上一靠，心情大好。

海尼森总督这个职位，能力弱的干不了，能力太强又容易尾大不掉。罗严塔尔能力上虽然绰绰有余，但性格桀骜不驯，若没有一个摁得住他的人盯着，极易生事。 

米达麦亚确实是个不错的人选。他稳重的性情与罗严塔尔正好互补，而且这两人关系亲密，配合起来事半功倍。

只是在军务尚书看来，他俩这关系实在是亲密过头了。

“当初海尼森高层军政分离，就是为了让他们互相制衡。”奥贝斯坦如是说：“让米达麦亚当这个总督，制衡机制必然形同虚设——万一将来他俩有不轨之心，后果不堪设想！”

从权谋的角度看，奥贝斯坦的说法倒也没错。

只是以皇帝对军务尚书的了解，他十分怀疑对方对“制衡”和“监督”的定义可能和自己不太一样。

新领土幅员辽阔，局势复杂，莱因哈特并不打算让这两位帝国重臣将他们的聪明才智浪费在内斗上。

只是，一想起那段投影，即使理性上知道这是个误会，但看到罗严塔尔那张习惯性冷笑着的脸——莱因哈特撇嘴，依然觉得气不顺。

这家伙最近明显有点飘。  
先拿奥贝斯坦吓吓他也好。

皇帝幼稚地回味了一番罗严塔尔刚刚将崩未崩的表情，还未来得及幸灾乐祸，便听到小厨房里传出烟雾警报器的蜂鸣声。

“糟了，蛋糕！”

莱因哈特一跃而起，冲进小厨房，差点扑面而来的腾腾烟雾呛个半死。细细的火苗隐约在烤箱里窜动，夹杂着些微噼啪声，看上去异常危险。

“侦测到明火，警戒系数调整至一级。”机械的电子女声在耳边响起：“灭火系统启动。”

“滋——”  
莱因哈特侧身一躲，险险地避过天花板上兜头浇下的水柱。

（3）

吉尔菲艾斯循着气味找来。  
离厨房越近，烟雾越大，焦糊的气味里掺着麦香。

他听到背后一阵咕噜噜的声音。

前方有烟味，身后有响动。吉尔菲艾斯本能地警觉起来，反身一脚踹去——一只圆筒形的小机器人横着滚了出去，“哐当”一声撞在墙上。

吉尔菲艾斯认出这是伯伦希尔号上自动灭火系统的辅助机器人。

看来是自己反应过度了。

小机器人摇摇晃晃地直立起来，滴溜溜地滑向厨房。吉尔菲艾斯摸摸鼻子，侧身为这只尽职的小东西让开道路。

没走几步，另一只圆形的清洁机器人从厨房的方向滑出来，从他脚边滚过，两只机械手直直地立起，正稳稳地托着一只黑乎乎的烤盘。

吉尔菲艾斯注意到，烤盘中央有一坨拱起的焦炭状固体，看形状似乎本该是个烤蛋糕用的模具。现在金属的部分已经半融化，和蛋糕的部分你中我有，我中有你。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地眨巴眨巴眼睛，瞬间将前因后果猜透了八成。

虽然，但是……总之莱因哈特大人现在一定很不开心。

金发好友气鼓鼓的模样在脑子里一闪而过。吉尔菲艾斯并指摁于唇上，掩住嘴角一抹略带苦恼的笑意。

（4）

烘焙这么危险的嘛？  
皇帝懊恼地咬了咬手指。

第一次下厨就烧了烤箱，他现在对厨房这地方莫名地有些敬畏。  
看来只能跟吉尔菲艾斯一起啃沙拉了。

——不过话说回来，这盘沙拉到底什么味道？

莱因哈特盯着那盘配色诡异的菜叶，犹豫片刻，按罗严塔尔的建议，切了半个柠檬挤出汁水撒了上去。

然后他谨慎地挑起一小片菠菜叶子放进嘴里。

“？？？”苍冰色的眼睛睁大了一圈：“！！！！！！”

舌尖的滋味过于刺激，莱因哈特顿时被呛得连连咳嗽，胃里一阵翻腾。

正咳得天昏地暗，有人在他后背拍了几下，力度轻柔。那人在他身边坐下，递过一杯水，语气温和中透着几分明显的担忧：“莱因哈特大人，你还好吧？”

莱因哈特接过水杯一饮而尽，终于冲掉了弥漫口中的异味

他抬头看向来人——吉尔菲艾斯穿着一身睡袍，发丝微乱，几缕柔软的红发垂在前额，暖蓝色的眼瞳水汽未散，分明是刚睡醒的模样。

莱因哈特想想烤炉里焦黑的蛋糕，和眼前那盆味道诡异的沙拉，突然觉得自己委屈极了。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我决定了——半年后就让奥贝斯坦去海尼森跟罗严塔尔作伴吧！”皇帝张牙舞爪：“奥贝斯坦一定会很高兴的。”

吉尔菲艾斯一愣。  
军务尚书高兴了，就意味着很多人要不高兴了。

对面的莱因哈特正腮帮鼓鼓地瞪着他看，眼神凶巴巴的，雪白的脸颊因剧烈的咳嗽泛起微红，殷红的薄唇抿出倔强的弧度。

吉尔菲艾斯估摸着，若金发好友是某种浑身长毛的猫科动物，此时怕不是已经炸成了一只蓬松松的球。

看来刚刚那一句，多半是气话了。

只是莱因哈特大人炸毛的模样也十分可爱。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住逗他：“陛下您终于决定干掉军务尚书了吗？”

“哼。”朕对奥贝斯坦的战斗力很有信心。

“还是说您对罗严塔尔提督有什么不满?”

“哼。”不满的地方多了去了！

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“陛下您也知道，军务尚书与罗严塔尔提督两看两相厌。哪怕罗严塔尔提督不生事，军务尚书也不是省油的灯。”

“互相制衡。”皇帝撇嘴：“这不挺好的吗？”

“您确定这是互相制衡，不是自相残杀吗？”吉尔菲艾斯慢吞吞地说：“大概率罗严塔尔提督造反，被军务尚书干掉。小概率罗严塔尔提督先下手为强，抢先做掉军务尚书。当然了，如果运气不好的话，也不排除他俩同归于尽的可能。”

“……吉尔菲艾斯，你学坏了。”

“莱因哈特大人，新领地需要解决的问题本来就很多，就不要人为制造问题，让那些同盟人看笑话了吧？”学坏了的红发大公眼角含笑：“再说了，出气的办法很多的。比如拉罗严塔尔提督陪您看一个月的古典歌剧开心一下？” 

“不要。”莱因哈特看着好友笑吟吟的模样，没好气地用指节在他眉心轻轻弹了一下：“看见他就来气，你陪我去。”

“哦？罗严塔尔提督……他是不是又做了什么？”

“算了，也没什么。”莱因哈特别别扭扭地扁扁嘴。

他心不在焉地用小指挑起好友一缕红发，围着指节松松地绕了一圈。柔软的发梢扫过掌心，触感微痒。

余光扫过桌面，清洁机器人在他的暗示下，正趁吉尔菲艾斯不注意，悄咪咪地将沙拉整盘端走，而蛋糕更是早一步被他毁尸灭迹。

自家好友从小就是爱操心的性子，炸厨房这种事，还是不要让他知道比较好。

至于罗严塔尔，哼哼，来日方长。

（5）

半小时后他们还是吃上了丰盛的早餐。

咖啡香醇浓郁，热可可散发着甜蜜的热气。

餐盘里摆着两片厚切的吐司，吸饱了掺着奶油的蛋液，煎得两面金黄，又洒上一层细细的白色糖粉，几颗新鲜饱满的蓝莓和覆盆子随意地点缀其间。

一切都非常完美，科技拯救生活。

莱因哈特食不知味地咽下最后一口吐司。

如果吉尔菲艾斯刚刚没有在餐桌上问出那个问题的话，就更完美了。

“莱茵哈特大人，您什么时候有了睡觉配枪的习惯？”  
“哈？没有啊？”  
“……那天晚上，您半夜惊醒，一枪打碎了台灯。”  
“……”  
“这半年是发生过什么事吗？您的安保系统是否有问题？”当时吉尔菲艾斯暖蓝色的眼睛沉沉地看过来。

莱因哈特怀疑，若他那会儿露出半点端倪，红发好友转头就得去跟统领亲卫队的奇斯里准将好好“聊聊”了。

莱因哈特此前从未向任何人明确提及自己疑似时空旅行的奇异经历。

人们总是试图用科学和常识强行解释自己无法理解的现象。他的经历如果说给心理医生听听，大概率会被诊断成压力过大而产生的幻觉，然后盖章这是精神分裂的前兆，最后建议他早治疗早吃药。

从理性上来说，他知道“皇帝疯了”这类流言会对新生的帝国产生多大的杀伤力。  
从感性上来说，作为一个25岁的年轻人，他也并不愿意将自己的隐私抖出去任人嘲笑。

然而吉尔菲艾斯看到了那把枪。

其实他大可以顺着吉尔菲艾斯的猜测，将这件事圆过去。  
圆不过去也无所谓，作为皇帝，他本不需要对任何人交代任何事。  
但作为莱茵哈特本人，在这世上，他最信任、也最不愿欺瞒的，便是眼前这位红发友人。

所以到底要怎么解释，才能让自己看上去疯得不那么彻底？

皇帝心不在焉的将刀叉平行摆放在餐盘边，小机器人立刻滑过来收走餐盘，送上甜品。

贝壳形的白色瓷碟里浅浅地铺着一层巧克力粉，小巧的熔岩蛋糕盛在中央，四周点缀着几片巧克力做的花瓣做装饰，看上去十分美味。

莱因哈特盯着碟子，却迟迟没有动叉子。

“莱因哈特大人，要不这样吧。”对面金发的友人已经开始咬手指了。吉尔菲艾斯非常担心他再这么纠结下去，指尖会被咬破皮：“我们来交换秘密。”

“哦？”莱因哈特眨巴着眼睛看过来：“吉尔菲艾斯有什么事瞒着我吗？”

“倒也算不上是故意隐瞒。”吉尔菲艾斯好脾气地笑了笑：“你先来还是我先来？”

莱因哈特一点都不客气：“你先。”

“那次临时标记的时候。”吉尔菲艾斯咬了咬下唇，脸颊微红：“我看到了您。”

——他在说什么呢？

莱因哈特觉得自己已经听懂了，又好像不太明白。  
他快速地眨巴眼睛，心头酸软，一时竟说不清是什么心情。

那就先吃口甜点吧。

松软小巧的蛋糕香味浓郁，一叉子下去，涌出温热的巧克力酱。

高速运转的大脑在味蕾传来的甜蜜滋味安抚下舒缓了不少，连精神世界里那些竖起的无形的刺也一并软化下来。

蛋糕吃完，莱因哈特也终于组织好了语言，从第一次时空跳跃说起。

他自认口才不差，但这会儿却难得的有些磕磕巴巴。

他曾听说，成结标记后，AO之间会建立某种微妙的心灵感应，对彼此的信息素和情绪变化更加敏感。莱因哈特曾经对这种没有任何科学依据的说法嗤之以鼻，认为会去相信这种民科的AO们，脑子多半已经被信息素腌入味了。

然而现在，即使吉尔菲艾斯的表情和肢体语言并无异常——他却敏锐地捕捉到空气中正浮起一丝隐隐的花香，恰似红发好友平静的表象下涌动的暗流。

他花了将近二十分钟才说完整个故事。

吉尔菲艾斯看上去有点懵，不过这不耽误他直接追问起自己最在意的那个问题：“您每次时空跳跃后，身体还好吗？有没有哪里不适？” 

“没有。”莱因哈特飞快地回答。

吉尔菲艾斯挑了挑眉毛，明显不太信。

“真没有，”莱因哈特突然想到了什么，笑容狡黠：“你看前几天我那次时空跳跃回来后，体力不是很充沛吗！”

“诶，”吉尔菲艾斯愣了一秒才意识到自己被调戏了：“莱茵哈特大人，你明知道我不是这个意思。”

“别生气嘛。”皇帝看着好友泛红的耳尖，不由心情大好：“放心吧，宫里半年一次的例行体检我一直在做，那些太医可没查出任何问题。” 

“常规的体检项目毕竟有限，未必能准确地查出您身体的变化。”不知为何，睡醒前的梦境在脑中闪过，吉尔菲艾斯突然想到了一个好主意：“诺维科夫博士目前就在海尼森，她的专业正好对口，不如着陆后我们去找她问问？”

“诺维科夫啊。”莱因哈特目光一闪。

吉尔菲艾斯以为他没想起来这人是谁，于是提示道：“她几年前接手过改组后的秃鹰项目。另外，一年前您病重的时候，也是她提供的药物。”

“这专业跨度够大的。”莱因哈特笑道：“你那会儿怎么想起找她的？”

“嗯……”吉尔菲艾斯摸摸鼻子：“当时凑巧看到她一篇论文，正好对症。”

那篇论文叫《第164号元素在胶原病中的应用》，编号GK601828941A，发表在帝国科技院第1872期内部网络期刊上。

时至今日，吉尔菲艾斯依然无法准确描述，当初在浩如烟海的论文堆里翻到这根救命稻草时，自己是怎样的心情。

“凑巧啊？确实挺凑巧的。”莱因哈特意味深长地笑了，倒也没有深究，反而转移了话题：“诺维科夫这人，我最近正好找她有事。”

“哦？”

“你还记得几年前她主持的那个秃鹰项目吧。”

“当然。”

“这个项目当初在你的建议下一改再改，改到最后虽然出了成果，但一直没用上。”

“您想用它对付地球教？”吉尔菲艾斯瞪大了眼睛：“陛下，我觉得那种东西……还是不要轻易动用比较好吧？”

“它的震慑效果应该不错，如果计划顺利，最终伤亡人数不会太多。但是吉尔菲艾斯——你总是这么操心的话，好看的红发就变白的哦。”

在好友抗议之前，莱因哈特凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，满意地看着对方从头到脚染上和发丝一样的颜色。

 

（6）

半夜，莱因哈特在一阵心悸中醒来，发现室内有光。

他扭头一看，只见红发好友不知什么时候坐了起来，打开终端正查看些什么。微弱的光映在他脸上，莱因哈特发现好友正抿着嘴角，眉头微皱，神情少有的凝重。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么还不睡？紧急军务？”

“那倒不是，只是有件事想不明白。”吉尔菲艾斯一惊，关掉了正在查阅的界面：“抱歉，莱因哈特大人，我吵醒你了吗？”

“什么事？很重要吗？” 莱因哈特不满地嘟嚷。

“不，是私事。”吉尔菲艾斯皱着眉头：“有篇论文，我明明看过的，现在怎么也找不到……”

“多半是你记错了。”莱因哈特环抱好友劲瘦的腰身，不由分说把人往被子里塞：“现在找不到那就明天再找，大不了我陪你一起找。”

事实上，吉尔菲艾斯觉得他哪怕记错了自己的生日，也不可能会记错这个。

不过，反正海尼森就快到了，这篇论文的作者也在那里，想问可以随时去问。

金发好友温热的身体紧贴着后背，逐渐清浅的气息中带着熟悉的甜酒味。

在对方均匀的心跳声中，吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地放松了身体，终于沉沉睡去。

================================

PS： 关于大公当年在秃鹰到底干了啥……下一章是番外，时间线拉回四年前，看大公搞事（不是）


	25. 番外 间奏（上）

宇宙历489年二月

奥丁帝国科技部总监办公室里，秃鹰要塞改造项目的几位负责人正齐刷刷地坐成一排，个个表情凝重。

时任科技部代理总监的吉尔菲艾斯元帅正坐在他们对面。一沓厚厚的事故报告安静地躺在他面前，黑色封皮上盖着一个硕大的“绝密”印章，红地扎眼。

总工程师米勒中将摸摸脑门，总觉得自己最近更秃了。

“阁下，那颗陨石只是个意外。”

“哦？”

“没有及时发现陨石的轨迹与秃鹰要塞的位置重叠，那是第三天文观测站的失职，与我们科技院无。”米勒中将觉得自己有点冤：“目前为止秃鹰要塞的各项实验数据没有问题，虽然赶不上原定于三月的第一次瓦普实验，但只要多给我们两个月的时间，修复那两个被陨石撞毁的引擎……”

对面那双暖蓝色的眼睛正静静地看着他，辨不清喜怒。

米勒中将的声音越来越小。

“我并不关心那颗小陨石是怎么来的，这种东西在外太空并不罕见。” 红发的元帅语气平和，脸上甚至还带着礼貌的笑容：“实战里这种大小的陨石会被战舰外侧的护盾直接分解成宇宙尘埃。而秃鹰要塞装载的是从费沙进口的CML-486a型护盾，理论上来说足以抵御至少三次要塞炮的正面轰击——所以那颗陨石是怎么击穿护盾，直接损毁瓦普引擎的？”

“……瓦普引擎装置喷射的能量会从内部溶解CML-486a型护盾所产生的防御力场，导致引擎四周护盾变薄。事实上，这个问题我们早就发现了，只是战舰上的瓦普引擎数量少、体积小，引擎附近聚积的能量非常有限，它侵蚀护盾的速度远比不上护盾补充能量的速度。”

吉尔菲艾斯点头，示意他继续说。

“但秃鹰就不一样了——秃鹰要塞重达40兆吨，它搭载的瓦普引擎，功率就比普通战舰上的瓦普引擎要高百倍，而且这样巨型的引擎还一口气搭载12个——您看，量变引起质变，原本不起眼的损耗现在就成了要命的问题。”米勒中将擦了擦脑门上的汗珠：“但是我们已经有了多种补救方案，只是……还没商量出哪种方案比较实用。”

事实上，在座诸位早就为这些方案商（撕）量(逼)过一轮了。

一旁头发花白的技术副总监舒泽中将凉凉地瞥了米勒中将一眼，年轻些的布吕克少将低着脑袋表情复杂。

现场唯一的女性Omega叶夫多妮娅·诺维科夫博士揉揉脑袋，一头乱翘的卷发造型越发奔放。

眼看身边的同事们又要掐起来了——虽然大家都是技术宅，但每到这个时候，她总会因为脸皮太薄且武力值太低而与大家格格不入。

而且……她偷眼瞅瞅对面那位红发元帅沉静的面容。

这位顶头上司的脾气是出了名的好，待人接物温文儒雅，从未与任何人红过脸。但若是有人因此认为此人软弱可欺——比如她那位好大喜功的前任上司胥夫特上将。两个月前他还志得意满地展望自己依靠秃鹰计划立下不世功勋，成为第一个以技术人员的身份受封的帝国元帅，并不把任何人放在眼里——结果吉尔菲艾斯元帅空降没多久，胥夫特上将便因其严重的经济问题被宪兵带走，到现在还在帝国监狱里反省人生。

可见好脾气的人未必好惹。叶夫多妮娅缩了缩脖子，决定静观其变，低调做人。

“哦？都有哪些方案？”吉尔菲艾斯放缓语气，换了个比较舒服的坐姿：“不妨说出来大家一起讨论？”

众人对视一眼，向来高调的米勒中将第一个开口：“我是这样想的——既然CML-486a型护盾不行，那不如在引擎周围搭载CCT57防御系统？这个系统既不会受瓦普引擎影响，又能与CML-486a兼容，防御陨石之类的意外损伤肯定够用……”

没等他说完，舒泽中将直接打断道：“这玩意不是已经淘汰了快50年了吗？这玩意多挨几下战舰主炮都够呛，如果对上要塞级别的主炮，一发就直接报废了好吗！”

“那也够用了！我们的舰队又不是吃素的。”米勒中将涨红了脸：“十二个瓦普引擎面积那么小，被攻击本来就是小概率事件……”

“抱歉，米勒中将，这一点您说的不对。” 作为这件屋子里唯一有实战经验的人，吉尔菲艾斯自认在这方面还算有发言权：“在战场上，战舰引擎永远是战舰指挥官们首选的攻击目标——失去机动性的战舰在太空中就是一口铁棺材，迟早会被击沉的。同理，如果我们把秃鹰要塞跃迁到伊谢尔伦对面，引擎被集火是迟早的事。”

米勒中将不甘心地试图反驳。然而毕竟术业有专攻，红发元帅的论点正好命中了他知识的盲区，他张了张嘴，一时竟找不出站得住脚的理由。

“我知道诸位都十分看好秃鹰计划，但目前伊谢尔伦要塞的指挥官是杨威利——诸位如果关注时事的话便知道，他在同盟被称为奇迹的杨。”吉尔菲艾斯似乎想到了什么，眼角弯了弯：“以他以往的战绩来看，他确实是个擅长在劣势中创造奇迹的男人。虽然我方的坎普中将也是位身经百战、勇猛坚韧的帝国军人，但……战场上一切皆有可能，我们最好从一开始就将战事失利的可能性计算在内。”

即使他说得委婉，但叶夫多妮娅微妙地觉得，这位阁下对战事的预测似乎并不乐观，更奇怪的是，他对敌方将领的欣赏明显更甚于己方。

“如果战事不利，摆在我军指挥官面前的选择无非两种——要么后撤，跃迁回帝国本土。要么前进，用秃鹰要塞直接撞击伊谢尔伦要塞。如果选择前者，敌军必然倾巢而出，派出大批战舰围攻瓦普引擎，破坏我军的跃迁。如果选择后者，秃鹰要塞将不可避免的进入伊谢尔伦主炮射程范围。”

众人脸色微变。

“我们永远无法预知战场上下一秒会发生什么，但这此次的战役中，秃鹰要塞的高机动性是我方最重要的底牌。一旦事态有变，瓦普引擎的安全将决定整场战役的成败。” 吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，肃然道：“诸位，前线几百万将士的生死都握在你们手里，请务必慎重对待。”

众人不自觉地齐齐点头。米勒中将脸色微红，却是心服口服。

“就是就是！”舒泽中将见老对手吃瘪，顿时笑得很大声：“米勒，你以为修防护罩是给你那臭袜子打补丁呢？缝缝补补还能再穿三年是吧？”

米勒气得冲他龇牙：“得了吧，打补丁也比你那扯淡玩意来的靠谱。”

“你说谁扯淡！”舒泽撸袖子。

眼看放着不管的话，场面可能会从嘴炮对喷发展成肉搏，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧打断：“舒泽阁下，先说说您的想法？”

两人互瞪一眼，这才坐了回去。

舒泽清了清嗓子：“阁下，CML-486a虽然是市面上最成熟的护盾体系，但并不是无可取代。我们科学技术部五年前就已经着手开发新一代的防御装置，可惜因为经费问题，去年我们不得不暂停了这个项目——当时我们已经有了初步的研究成果，新产品不但与瓦普引擎完全兼容，而且综合防御指数是CML-486a的1.5倍……”

“是是是，就是造价比CML-486a贵了整整5倍。”米勒凉凉地补充道。

他说的没错。  
叶夫多妮娅赶紧低头，差点没笑出声。

舒泽中将所说的这款新型护盾是科技院近年来最烧钱的项目，没有之一。由于投入和产出实在不成比例，去年才被强行叫停。  
如今旧事重提，怕是想趁新来的上司不了解实情，忽悠一个算一个。

这糟老头子坏的很。

“一分钱一分货你懂不懂？”舒泽理直气壮：“做科研哪有不烧钱的？你不要这么小家子气！”

吉尔菲艾斯沉默了片刻，问道：“您这是……想把秃鹰要塞上的护罩整个换掉？”

舒泽点头。

“这就意味着我们得先把CML-486a从秃鹰要塞上拆下来——工程量太大，光这笔花费就得让秃鹰改造的整体费用翻一番。”吉尔菲艾斯摇头苦笑：“如果您的新系统目前造价真的是CML-486a的五倍，那这一套换下来，花费大概都够我们再造一个新的秃鹰要塞。”

“……成本还是可以再控制一下的。” 眼看到手的经费要飞了，舒泽赶紧补救：“阁下，只要您可以再给我一年时间……”

众人对视一眼，都觉得这话听着不太靠谱。

“再给我一年时间？哈！——反正先把经费骗到手，一年后的事一年后再说吗对不对？”米勒大声嘲笑：“舒泽你这是在哄小孩呢！”

舒泽斜了他一眼，并未与他对呛，反而叹了口气，转头看向对面的红发元帅：“阁下，新护盾确实是一项非常烧钱的项目，但现在好不容易出了成果，若因为成本太高就全盘舍弃，那么前面五年的投入，就全白费了——哪怕不用在秃鹰上，用于其他战舰的制造上也是可以的吧？”

“您说的有道理。”吉尔菲艾斯静静地看着他，也叹了口气：“但想必您也知道，以它现在的成本，想要全军推广的话是不现实的。”

“所以我们需要继续试验，将成本降低到一个可接受的范畴。”舒泽语气诚恳：“一年，不不，半年，给我半年时间，半年后如果我们还是找不到正确研究方向，我们可以及时止损。但是阁下，您是军人，您比我们更理解1.5倍的综合防御指数在战场上意味着什么——我的长子，如果他所在的战舰的防护罩再扛上半分钟，也许他就可以等到援军。而我的次子，如果……如果……”

他哽咽地说不下去。

吉尔菲艾斯沉默片刻。进入科技院之前，他调阅过所有研究员的档案。所以他知道这位舒泽中将所言非虚，他的两个儿子都死在战场上。

比起投入高收益小的护盾项目，大多研究员更乐意把有限的精力投入到更容易出成果的武器研发上。只是对于舒泽中将来说，白发人送黑发人的惨痛遭遇令他更乐意去研发可以救人性命的护盾——而非杀人的武器。

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气。

舒泽中将说的没错。作为军人，1.5倍的综合防御指数在战场上意味着什么，他再清楚不过。

舒泽的项目确实是个烧钱的无底洞，也许这追加的投资最终无法得到任何收益。  
但是和无数士兵的生命相比，这样的代价，帝国还是付得起的。

——只是奥贝斯坦恐怕又要抱怨我乱花钱了。  
——不知道莱因哈特大人会怎么想。

吉尔菲艾斯自嘲地笑了笑，看向舒泽中将，语气温和：“这样吧，您回去整理一份预算报告交上来。半年的时间还是太紧张了一些，我可以再给您一年的时间。一年之后……”

“一年后再降不下成本，我也没脸见您了。”舒泽中将声音微颤，语气坚定。

看来这位中将是要全力以赴了。  
吉尔菲艾斯安抚地鼓励了他几句。

只是舒泽中将的问题解决了，秃鹰要塞瓦普引擎防护的问题依然没解决。

吉尔菲艾斯环顾四周，一眼看到了正一脸若有所思的叶夫多妮娅·诺维科夫博士。

他跟这位Omega部下不太熟，但当初翻阅众人档案的时候，她辉煌的履历给他留下了深刻印象。之前的辩论中她一句话都没说，不知在想些什么。

“诺维科夫博士，”吉尔菲艾斯主动问：“说说你的想法？”

“诶？”突然被点名，叶夫多妮娅不自在地调整坐姿：“我还没想好……不过，阁下，您之前提到，如果战事不利，可以用秃鹰要塞直接撞击伊谢尔伦？”

吉尔菲艾斯点头。

“为什么？”叶夫多妮娅挠挠脑袋：“直接撤退不行吗？秃鹰它……很贵呀？”

众人忍俊不禁。  
这倒是句大实话。

“这也是没办法的事。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着解释道：“瓦普引擎启动需要十分钟，在这期间敌方必然会试图集火引擎，而我军将不得不派出大批战舰进行拦截——撤退本身并非易事，稍有不慎便会演变成无可挽回的溃败。即使要塞成功跃迁，负责断后的友军却只能留下等死。”

他顿了顿，继续道:“相反，如果秃鹰要塞主动撞击——若成功了，我军可以直接翻盘，一举摧毁伊谢尔伦要塞，完成预定的战略目标。”

“那如果不成功呢？”

“那也没关系。”红发的元帅嘴角微翘：“要塞里的战舰数量足以装载全军。趁敌军集火秃鹰，我们的舰队大可以从反方向突围——在某些时候，进攻反而是最好的防守。”

叶夫多妮娅暗自咋舌。

众人脸色微变。虽然红发元帅分析地很有道理，然而实战中指挥官一旦采取这种战术，就意味着科技院众人大半年的心血将化为宇宙尘埃。

米勒中将忍不住开口道：“阁下，秃鹰要塞本身的造价堪比与它重量等值的黄金，再加上改造工程的研发成本……这要真拿去撞了，也太浪费了吧？”

——确实挺浪费的。  
吉尔菲艾斯苦笑。

他想起前天午餐桌上，莱因哈特大人与他和希尔德小姐发的那些牢骚。

“瓦普这东西可真是意外地麻烦啊。”那个有着一头耀眼金发的年轻人握着餐刀，腮帮子鼓鼓的：“如果质量太小，则得不到‘瓦普’所必要的动力，质量太大优惠超出引擎的处理界限。即使是使用复杂精密的引擎，若不能使它们完全连动，也一样会遭遇失败。”

金发友人是对的。正因如此，帝国目前可以用于长距离瓦普跳跃改造的资源及其有限，比起秃鹰，其他大多数人造要塞的质量不是太大就是太小。

改造后的秃鹰要塞最远可以跃迁至伊谢尔伦附近，最可怕的是，在瓦普引擎冷却两天后，它所携带的燃料足以进行第二次、甚至第三次跃迁。

可能是因为性格使然，两个超级要塞对峙的场面虽然听上去恢弘壮丽，足以令任何武将热血沸腾——然而吉尔菲艾斯对此并无太大兴趣，他更关注这项技术在后勤补给上的收益。

无论是同盟还是帝国，都拥有着极大的战略纵深——这就意味着一旦军队陷入敌国腹地，战线拉长，脆弱的补给线就很容易被敌军切断。

历史上在大纵深战略下碰得头破血流的军队比比皆是，几年前在亚姆立札惨淡收场的同盟大军便是其中一例。

而一个可以超远程跃迁的大型堡垒在战场上意味着什么呢？——奥丁到海尼森的距离将被缩短为两次瓦普跃迁；要塞里所携带的资源足以支持军队一年的补给，一切战略纵深和补给线的问题都将迎刃而解；而秃鹰要塞本身易守难攻，足以大多数同盟舰队暂避锋芒。

有了它的存在，帝国军绕过伊谢尔伦要塞也一样能在同盟境内来去自如。

这样一件在战略上有着重大意义的大杀器，何必拿去跟同样坚固的伊谢尔伦要塞正面刚？

更何况，为了试验新武器就轻率地挑起一场战争——这种思路吉尔菲艾斯无论如何都是无法赞同的。

只是，这些念头在吉尔菲艾斯脑子里盘旋许久，却一个字都不能往外说。

旧贵族的势力在帝国经营了数百年，盘根错节，影响深远。而莱因哈特大人以军功上位，一上台就进行了一连串雷厉风行的改革。他根基尚浅，手中的底牌太少。无数因利益受损而心怀鬼胎的大贵族们正盯着他，千方百计寻觅可乘之机。

他不能犯错，更不能朝令夕改自打耳光，将把柄往政敌手里送。

几个月来，吉尔菲艾斯一直在尝试寻找一个更高效、合理、切实可行的替代方案——实在不行的话，想办法拖延工期倒也不是不可以——只要能说服莱因哈特大人不要轻易进攻伊谢尔伦要塞就好。

正想得出神，一个略带迟疑的女声将他的注意力拽了回来。

“……阁下，我有个想法。”叶夫多妮娅吞吞吐吐地开口，吉尔菲艾斯点头示意她继续说。

“如果你们想用正面撞击的方式摧毁伊谢尔伦要塞……何必用这么贵的秃鹰呢？”贫穷是第一生产力。在金钱的压力下，叶夫多妮娅突然有了一个惊人的想法：“任何一个质量与秃鹰相似的天体都可以装上瓦普引擎，提前设置好坐标，都可以直接跃迁去撞伊谢尔伦呀?”

米勒中将一时没转过弯来：“但是40兆吨的人造要塞，帝国只有秃鹰一个，哪怕你想再造一个这么重的，一样也很贵——”

“但是40兆吨的小行星在宇宙里有很多！”叶夫多妮娅飞快地摇头：“免费的！不要钱！”

众人面面相觑。

舒泽中将喃喃道：“……简直异想天开。”

“但是技术层面确实可行。”米勒摸了摸脑袋：”理论上来说，只要调整一些参数……“

“参数是那么好调的吗！！”舒泽中将咆哮。

“我觉得还行，”叶夫多妮娅挠头：“给我一台量子计算机，三天后我能拿出初步的方案。”

“科技院总共也就一台量子计算机，这玩意可不便宜，整个帝国舰队里也只有几艘旗舰上搭载了这个……”

“舒泽中将您讲讲道理，这种级别的数据用经典算法是想算到天荒地老吗？”叶夫多妮娅抓狂。

而且舒泽中将依然油盐不进。

吉尔菲艾斯脑子一转就明白了。

舒泽中将的项目同样需要科技院仅有的那台量子计算机。并不是叶夫多妮娅的计划不可行，而是资源有限，想抢的话得各凭本事。

至于这两个项目谁更重要？

看着对面这俩争论不休的技术大佬，吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得——以一个一线指挥官的直觉，他清晰的意识到，叶夫多妮娅这个为了省钱而提出的策略，很可能最终制造出一款划时代的大杀器。

“这样吧。”吉尔菲艾斯抬手制止了双方的争吵：“诺维科夫博士，巴巴罗萨号上的量子计算机先借你用三天。”

“诶？”  
这也行？

叶夫多妮娅愣愣地看着顶头上司用漂亮的花体字写了张批条，盖上印鉴递过来。

“三天后，带着你的初步方案跟我进宫。”吉尔菲艾斯温和看着这位年轻的部下：“我需要你亲自向帝国宰相讲解你的方案。”

====================  
PS：  


这章比较枯燥，脑洞涉及接下来的一个核心梗。可以剧透的是——放心，这种拿小行星改装的炸弹造起来贼慢，虽然一开始是为了怼伊谢尔伦准备的，但计划赶不上变化，没造完战争就结束了。

emmmm是的，我想拿它去怼地球教！


End file.
